The Cero Shinigami: The New Division
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Sanura Aizen has survived a war. After stealing the Hogyoku from her father, she is pardoned and allowed to reside in Soul Society. But unfortunately, when you have a group of voices in your head, along with a secret that could destroy everything you know, life can get complicated, fast.
1. Prolouge

Sharp cheers sprang around Sanura. She glanced at Grimmjow who was standing beside her, and rolled her eyes.

He grinned back and threw his graduation hat into the air, then grabbed her's and threw it up too.

Sanura laughed.

She and her best friend jumped off the stage and headed for the board beside Gin in the front row.

He gave them his trademark grin as they passed, rising to follow. Several uneasy looks were sent his way, but were ignored.

Sanura ran her finger down the list of graduate Shinigami, until she found her name.

**Sanura Aizen, 16- See Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho**

Grimmjow looked over at her.

"Yours says the same thing." He looked at the printing above her finger.

"Come on, Gin." She called them former Captain over. "We're going on a field trip."

**-;-**

"Yes, head right in." The Shinigami guards at the door nodded at the three.

Sanura stepped past, through the open doors, and looked back as they slammed shut behind her, Grimmjow, and Gin.

"What the fuck are the other Captains doing here?" Grimmjow leaned down to ask. Sanura shrugged, pushing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Sanura Aizen, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Gin Ichimaru." The old man at the front boomed. "Come forward!"

Sanura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and then began the overly long trek up to the front. She stopped about seven feet from the one-armed man.

Her thoughts flashed briefly to the Winter War, where he had lost it.

"Congratulations are in order," Yamamoto boomed. "For passing the Shino Academy."

"Thank you." Sanura bowed her head.

"Onto more serious matters," The captain-Commander continued. "The three of you have been pardoned for your actions prior to, and during, the Winter War. Therefore, all three of you are able to join our ranks in the Gotei Thirteen."

The room was silent a moment.

"However, due to your wielding a sizeable amount of power, you are unable to placed into a Division. Because of this, I have decided to make the first exception to our law for the first time in many years. An addition to the Gotei Thirteen, the new Fourteenth Division, of which you will be the Captain-"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Sanura stepped forward. "I don't think it would be right if I, daughter of the largest traitor in Soul Society's history, were to disrupt everything by having to much power. Would you make the same exception for Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What you are suggesting is madness." Yamamoto said. "Though Kurosaki-"

"Madness!" Grimmjow piped up.

"This is SPARTA!" Gin cheered with glee.

"Dammit, guys!" Sanura whirled on them, with a murderous aura. "I told you not to watch those movies again!"

"Yes, ma'am." Gin and Grimmjow chorused, meekly. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Thank you." She turned back to Yamamoto, who looked like he wanted to burn them into nothingness.

"As I was saying, though Kurosaki, Ichigo has unlimited power, he is too irrational and hotheaded to head a Division."

Grimmjow snorted, leaning over to Gin.

"It's so true." He whispered. Sanura turned and glared.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Geez, Kitten." The former-Espada raised his hands in surrender.

"Thank you." She repeated.

During this conversation, the Visored, Urahara and his fellow shopkeepers, were snickering not-so-subtly.

Soifon stared disapprovingly at Yoruichi, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Sanura raised her hand.

"Yamamoto-jii-san, I don't believe my abilities are suited for anything other than offence." She began.

"Therefore, I propose a secondary Eleventh Division, called..." Sanura thought a moment, and then her eyes went to the Eleventh Division taicho, Kenpachi Zaraki. "Division Eleven and a Half?"

"Such a Division does not exist!"

"Exactly." Sanura nodded. "My powers, as I said before, as well as those of both Grimmjow and Gin, are more suited for offensive purposes. So why not have a Division Eleven and a Half? It's less work than a Division Fourteen, technically speaking. On top of that, you wouldn't have to change Gotei Thirteen to Gotei Fourteen."

Yamamoto was quiet a moment.

"Absolutely not!" Soifon yelled suddenly. "Yoruichi-sama, you cannot be thinking this is a good idea!"

She turned to her mentor.

"Actually, Soifon," Yoruichi scratched her head. "That's not a bad idea."

**-;-**

After _three hours_ of constant screaming and arguing from both sides, with a poor, very injured, mentally scarred Eleventh Seat from the Eleventh Division, who had come to report that the men were rioting again, Yamamoto gave in.

"Very well. Sanura Aizen," Sanura snapped her gaze away from the sun streaming through the window. "You will provide me a list of those you want in this new Division. They will not be contacted until construction of the barracks is completed. Is that understood!"

Sanura bowed.

"Of course, Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho."

"This meeting is adjourned." He banged his staff on the ground and then shuffled away.

Sanura let a large goofy grin spread across her face.

"Congratulations, Sanura-chan!" Shunsui staggered forward, pulling a sake bottle from under his kimono.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ukitake shook his head, amused.

"Oi!" Kenpachi stomped over. "You an' I will be workin' pretty fuckin' close from now on."

"Yup." Sanura nodded. Zaraki grinned.

"It will be interesting to see what happens." Komamura bent to whisper to Unohana, who sighed.

"Toshiro!" Sanura called as the youngest captain headed for the door.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry." Sanura smiled. "For blaming you."

Toshiro nodded, and then continued on his way, most likely to Momo Hinamori's grave.

The poor girl had died before any medical attention could get to her.

**-;-**

"Right here." Sanura nodded, propping her hands on her hips. After pouring over a map all night, and designing the floor plan for her barracks, Sanura had finally gotten around to staking it out.

"Here." The men assisting her placed a metal stake by her feet. Sanura nodded.

"I gave you the floor plans, right?" She checked the pockets of her hakama. The man held them up. "Has Kenzo Tange arrived yet?"

"Hai, ma'am!" He bowed and pointed to the short black haired man hovering over a table with several rulers and mathematical objects laying on it.

"He's alright with the idea?" Sanura shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Tange-san expresses his concern over the glass dome, but assures that he will make it happen."

"Thank him for me." Sanura turned to the approaching former Espada. "Well?"

"I sent Renji and Ikkaku for it, and I gave them the letter for Kurosaki." Grimmjow nodded, lacing his arms behind his head.

"Good. Then we have everything. Let's head back."

Grimmjow groaned, but followed after her.

Gin looked up as they entered, and Matsumoto smiled.

"Morning, Matsumoto-san." Sanura nodded as they strode past.

"Good morning!" She chirped, smiling brightly.

The turquoise-haired girl grabbed a stack of papers off her desk.

"What are those?" Grimmjow asked, collapsing on his butt.

"Profiles." She answered, throwing the one in her hand to the large pile on her left.

Grimmjow picked up the one on the right.

"Me, Gin, Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Kensei, Hachi, Ichigo, Love, and Rose." He frowned. "Who the hell are these people?"

"They're your new Division members."

She paused a moment.

"And Nnoitra said to tell you that you look stupid as fuck." She snickered.

Grimmjow growled.

**-;-**

Nearly three months later, Sanura, Gin and Grimmjow stood in front of the brand new barracks.

A beautiful glass dome spread over the top of it. The rest of the barracks were made of thick stone, hauled from Heuco Mundo by Sanura, Grimmjow and Gin.

The new captain lifted one of the hard plastic cards in her hand.

"Shall we?"

"Just open the damn door already." Grimmjow grumbled, putting his own card into his pocket.

Sanura swiped it.

_'Access granted.' _The security terminal chirped as the automatic door slid open.

The three sped in and it closed behind them.

Sanura glanced around.

Several squishy black leather couches were placed around the room, just behind a panel of wood in front of the door.

"This is so cool!" Sanura squealed like a little girl, racing down the right hall.

She sped past a fully stocked library, a bathroom, and flung open the third door down the hall.

"It's just the way I wanted it done!" She grinned.

"That's what the builders, painters and other people are suppose' to do, Sanura-chan." He poked his head into her gold painted room.

"Nice view." He motioned to the glass wall opposite the door.

"I'll show you where yours are!" She pulled Grimmjow and Gin to the room beside her's. "This one is Grimmjow's."

She tugged Gin over to the last room, and the bedroom beside Grimmjow's.

"This one is yours." She sped off down the hall.

"YES! POOL!" She yelled.

Sanura slowed as she made her way through the barracks, poking her head into every room.

When she had done a full lap, she opened the glass doors to the courtyard.

"That is one big ass tree." She stared.

The tree was placed at the very center of the barracks, and it spread it's leafy branches over the barrack roof. The glass dome shimmered faintly beyond that.

Sanura ran for the bottom of the tree and headed up the stairs into the tree-house where the offices were.

"I can live with this." She muttered, looking out the window onto the courtyard.

A grey stone path wound it's way around the various plant life, and the portion of the pool that was outdoors.

A bell chimed through the barracks, and Sanura jumped down from the tree, running for the door.

"Hi." She opened it.

"This is for Sanura Aizen." The Shinigami at the door held out a paper-wrapped package. A hell butterfly fluttered in.

"Thank you." Sanura dipped her head.

The Shinigami nodded, and Sanura headed back for her room.

The hybrid female placed the package on her bed and then opened it.

She smiled, running a hand over the white silk, before pulling on the sleeveless haori. It settled around her, and brushed the floor.

The waiting hell butterfly landed impatiently on the end of her nose.

_'All captains, lieutenants and Sanura Aizen, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia Kuchiki, Visored and visiting former-Shinigami must report immediately to the First Division.'_

**Singer's Rambles- I'm baaaaack~!**

**This is the sequel for The Cero Shinigami, if you couldn't already tell. **

**I'm sorry the first chapter is so boring. It will get better, but do you _know_ how _hard_ it is to describe those barracks?**

**They're super modern, by the way. There's a pool, and a big ass tree, and a game room, and a library. **

**So, good new for this fic!**

**I'm going to -insert sudden silence here-**

**You couldn't hear that could you? Poor darlings. -sarcasm-**

**Well, there's fun in store for this fic! Please enjoy!**

**And don't forget...**

**Review**


	2. Chaos Ensues

The assembled Captains watched as the large group entered the hall.

Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground for the large chattering group to shut up.

"Welcome." He nodded. "To start this meeting we will introduce several things. Kyoraku, Jushiro, Retsu."

The three Captains stepped forward, each holding a haori in their outstretched hands.

"First order of business," Yamamoto called out. "Sanura Aizen, step forth."

The hybrid girl pushed her way through the crowd, her white haori fluttering after her.

"Take your place." He nodded to the right, where Zaraki was standing. Sanura moved to the spot and grinned. "Who is the chosen lieutenant for Division Eleven and a Half?"

"Oi! Grimmjow!" Sanura yelled, tossing him the wooden badge. He caught it with one hand and then moved to the place behind her, grinning.

"Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, and Shuuhei Hisagi, step forth."

The three moved forward, and the three captains holding the haori moved to meet them.

"What?" Shuuhei stared at the offered Ninth Division haori.

"Henceforth, you three shall be the Captains of the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Divisions." Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground again. The three snatched up their new haori and moved to their respective spots.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Izuru Kira, and Ururu Tsumugiya, come forward."

"Izuru Kira, please hand in you Third Division lieutenant badge." Yamamoto waited as he did. "Shuuhei Hisagi, your badge please."

The new Ninth Division Captain handed his badge to the Unohana.

"Izuru Kira, you have been transferred to the Ninth Division." The blond took his new badge and moved to his place behind his best friend, looking slightly shocked.

"Ururu Tsumugiya, the Fifth Division badge is yours." The small girl picked it up slowly.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Ukitake held out the last badge. "The Third Division."

Rukia took the badge, glanced over at Ikkaku, and glared.

The gathered Visored shifted quietly.

"Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, step forward. Mayuri, turn your haori over to Kisuke."

"What madness is this!" He shrieked.

"This isn't madness! This is SPARTA!" Grimmjow yelled.

Sanura then proceeded to whack him over the head.

"You have been demoted." Yamamoto continued. "Hand over the haori."

After much squabbling, Kenpachi picked up the mad scientist by the scruff of his neck and peeled off the troublesome fabric.

"My thanks, Zaraki." Kisuke nodded, taking the previously occupied spot. Mayuri stomped over to the spot beside Nemu and sulked.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, Jinta Hanakari, and Tessai Tsukabishi. I have made a place for you all in the Information Institute."

"Thank you, Sui-Taicho." Yoruichi bowed, moving out of the way.

"Sanura Aizen, you shall handle the next task." Yamamoto sat back in his chair.

"Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Hachigen Ushoda, Mashiro Kuna, Rose Otoribashi, Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki," Sanura stepped forward, smiling warmly. "Welcome to Division Eleven and a Half."

"I don't wanna be part of some damn half-Division!" Hiyori yelled, stomping forward.

"Suit yourself, Hiyori-chan." Shinji cruised past her and stopped in front of Sanura. "I'm accepting."

All the other Visored followed after several moments.

"This meeting is adjourned." Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground.

The moment the Sui-Taicho left the room, Ikkaku stormed forward to Sanura.

"You." He growled.

"Hi." Sanura greeted. "Congratulations on your promotion, Ikkaku-kun." She breezed past

"Renji-san," Sanura moved to the other new Captains. "Shuuhei-san,"

"Hey Sanura-san." Shuuhei greeted, smiling.

"Congrats, both of you!" She grinned, folding her hands in her kimono.

"What's up with Division Eleven and a Half?" Renji asked, looking down at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"I was supposed to have Division Fourteen." Sanura shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. The crimson underside of her haori flashed against the black of her kosode. "But I'm more of an offensive person."

"I suppose that makes sense." Hisagi scratched his head.

"Come visit sometime. I'm taking my Division home." She waved, moving toward the former Visored.

"Let's go."

"MIDGIT!"

"BALDY!"

"I AIN'T BALD!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'm just vertically challenged!"

"Yes, I think we should go." Shinji nodded, following Sanura and Grimmjow out the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at the seething Ikkaku and Rukia.

They were almost at the Division when Hiyori spoke up.

"Oi! Taicho." Sanura turned, walking backwards.

"Hm?"

"Did you really kill your father?" The blond girl asked.

"Yeah." Sanura nodded, fishing in her pockets. "These are for you."

She handed out the cards that had been waiting in her pocket.

"You'll need them to get into our barracks, so don't lose them."

The Visored looked at the black cards in their hands, curious.

Sanura turned as they stopped in front of the door.

Hiyori's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit."

_'Access granted.' _

Sanura stepped through the now open door, and watched as everyone stepped inside.

"Your rooms are down the left hall. They have your names on the door." Sanura grinned at them.

"Welcome back, Sanura-taicho." Gin moved in from the right hall. "And ya brought back the Visored~!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" Lisa snapped.

"Gin is part of this Division. He didn't do anything wrong. If ya got problems, ya take it up with him." Sanura strode toward her bedroom, Grimmjow following.

**-;-**

Sanura woke up in the middle of the night when her door was pushed open.

A teal head of hair appeared, slinking in.

"Grimmjow," The male jumped. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You're sneaking into my room in the middle of the night," Sanura groaned, sitting up. "That's not nothing."

"I had a nightmare." Grimmjow shrugged, jumping onto the bottom of her bed.

"You? A nightmare?" Sanura yawned. "Go back to bed."

She flopped down and passed out.

Grimmjow waited several moments, and then curled up at the bottom of her bed like a cat.

**-;-**

'**Cero-sama...**' Szayel's voice stopped Sanura in the middle of her morning exercises. **'That problem I was telling you about...'**

_'What's wrong, Szayel?' _

**'The problem is...' **

**'What the moron is stumbling over,' **Nnoitra interrupted. '**Is that somethin' bad is gonna happen. _Real_ soon.**'

_'Good to know.' _Sanura returned to her exercises.

She then proceeded into Jinzen. Sanbimu met her with a smile, and the two females started training in bankai.

The two fought for several hours, and then Sanura spent a while laying in the sun beaming through the window onto the comfy grass of the courtyard.

The buzzer on the door rang, and Sanura waited until it rang again before she got up, grumbling.

The captain shuffled to the door, and then she yawned as it slid open.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Sanura-chan." Kyoraku greeted, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"Whatcha want? You woke me from my nap." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"My Nanao-chan wanted to give Grimmjow-kun the notice for the lieutenants meeting," He chuckled. "So I decided to tag along."

"Oh." Sanura nodded, half-turning into her barracks. "OI!"

Her yell echoed down the halls.

"GRIMMJOW!" The teal haired-man suddenly appeared around the corner.

"What? You woke me from my nap!" He growled, shoving his hands in his black hakama.

"Nanao-fukutaicho wanted to give you something." She nodded to the woman, who held out a paper.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked, taking it.

"It's the announcement for the lieutenants meeting." The girl back away. Grimmjow nodded, yawning, and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Anything else you need, Shunsui-san?" Sanura asked, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Ah, no." He shook his head. "Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san should be having their scheduled sparring match, if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, why not." Sanura shrugged. "It's not like I'm gonna get back to sleep."

**-;-**

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, launching his whip-like zanpakuto at his former Captain.

Byakuya blocked, and then Shunpo'd behind the redhead.

The Sixth Division captain swung at his former lieutenant, and Renji turned to block.

They exchanged several blows, and then Renji managed to push Byakuya away.

As he fell, Byakuya released his zanpakuto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade flew out in hundreds of pink-coloured blades.

Three streams of flowers petals flew at Renji, pushing him back as he blocked.

"Captain!" One of the watching Shinigami called in concern.

"BANKAI!" Renji yelled, his zanpakuto glowing red.

A large explosion of reitsu pushed away Senbonzakura.

Shunsui lifted his hat.

Sanura stared.

"I didn't know he had bankai." She muttered.

"Renji-kun has had his bankai for a while now." Shunsui nodded.

"I've never fought him, so I wouldn't know." Sanura shrugged, shifting the haori in her arms.

The zanpakuto screeched, exploding from the dust. Red fur swam around a car-sized snake skull.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji landed on the ground across from Byakuya. He had gained a fur cowl around his neck with an ape's skull on his left shoulder.

Cheers rose from the watching Division members.

Byakuya slid his sword into the ground, and it phased into the ground as though into a calm pool of water. Energy rippled outward, and the surrounding area went dark.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Byakuya asked, raising a hand to his chest. "When Senbonzakura is controlled directly by my hands it has twice the speed."

Renji grinned.

"Your slow bankai is no match for it."

The Fifth Division captain's smile faded slightly.

"Here I come." Byakuya retained a calm face.

_'Hear my voice.'_

Sanura hissed at the sudden pain accompanying the voice. She had never heard it before.

"Sanura-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm fine." She bit out.

As she watched, one of the blades from Senbonzakura slashed Byakuya's wrist. His eyes widened.

Renji took the momentary distraction, and whirled his Hihio Zabimaru over his head.

Byakuya thrust his hand forward, and the pink blades sped toward Abarai, who jumped. Zabimaru curled itself around it's wielder as Senbonzakura surrounded it.

"Now! Hikotsu Taiho!" The snake skull burst through the flower petals and extended with sharp flares of reitsu. Then it opened it's mouth and shot a dense, bright red, mass of reitsu at the Kuchiki.

Byakuya quickly raised a barrier before him.

Smoke fogged around them as Renji landed on the ground again.

Renji chuckled, rubbing the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"Look at that. You used your bankai?"

Senbonzakura returned to it's sealed form in Byakuya's hand.

Renji strode forward at Byakuya's silence.

"Captain Kuchiki," He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Byakuya moved after staring at his sword for several seconds.

"Captain?" Renji looked confused.

Clapping made the redhead turn to the approaching Shunsui and Nanao. Sanura followed after them.

"Wow, fellas." The elder captain smiled. "That was quite the sparring session."

"Yes, Captain Abarai." Ukitake nodded. "Your skills have improved."

"Oh, have they? Thank you." He nodded his head slightly.

Byakuya turned away.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"That will be all for today, Captain Abarai." Byakuya glanced over his shoulder as he slid Senbonzakura into it's sheath.

"Alright. I appreciate the opportunity." Renji half-bowed.

"Byakuya?" Ukitake frowned slightly.

"Please excuse me." The black-haired man requested.

"Wonder what's eating that guy?" Shunsui asked, stroking his chin.

Renji returned his bankai to it's sealed form, and Sanura handed him the pale turquoise lined haori.

"Thanks. You watched?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's the first time I've seen your bankai. You'll have to teach me how to use it."

"Huh?"

"I have the ability to control other peoples zanpakuto." Sanura gestured to her bare arms. Zabimaru was glowing faintly red at the moment, but it faded as they watched.

"These other ones?" Renji bent to look.

"Zangetsu, Zabimaru, Shinso, Pantera, Murceilago, Santa Teresa, Tiburón, Fornicaras, Wabisuke, Kazeshini, Tenken." She thought a moment. "I think that's it."

"Wow, you'll be getting around. Who's are the ones in the middle?" Renji straighten, taking the haori and pulling it on.

"The Espada." She tapped her head.

"Oh right. Those guys are in there." Renji nodded. "I still have to come see your barracks. I heard Sarugaki-san bragging about them earlier."

"She certainly has a big mouth." Sanura laughed, lacing her arms above her head.

"I'm heading back to my Division."

"Mine's on the way. Mind if I accompany you?" Sanura asked.

"Sure." Renji shrugged.

"Kyoraku," Ukitake turned to his friend observing the two. "What's with that look?"

"Don't they look cute together?" The Eighth Division Captain gushed, pulling at his straw hat.

"You're not going to try playing match-maker again, are you? Leave them be, Kyoraku."

"Fine." Shunsui sighed.

**-;-**

Sanura stared at the Tenth Division barracks, and then turned her gaze to Renji.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"Rangiku's yelling at her zanpakuto." Renji shook his head.

"-better watch yourself!" Rangiku's voice echoed over to them. Both the new captains sweat-dropped. "Are you even listening! That's it, I'm mad! You are a lazy, moody, and a brat! What a useless zanpakuto! Whoever forged you is- AH!"

"I think Hitsugaya-san found her." Sanura whispered, creeping down the road.

Renji nodded, and the two ran down the road.

"I'll see you soon!" Sanura waved, heading toward the gleam of her barracks.

"Alright." Renji nodded, turning the opposite direction.

**-;-**

Sanura swirled bottle of sake in her hand, and then glanced at the open glass window beside her.

"The sunset is so pretty." She sighed, then turned back to the paperwork before her.

A Hell Butterfly landed on her fingers as she reached for a coloured pen, and then folded itself into a paper letter.

_Kurosaki-kun would be glad to join your Division, Aizen-san! He's currently fighting me over the pen..._

Sanura snickered, placing the letter to the side and turning to the Division information sheet she had been filling out.

**Captain- Sanura Aizen-sama**

**Lieutenant- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**Colour- Scarlet**

**Insignia- Bamboo**

Sanura smacked her head onto the small desk, and her turquoise hair spread around her in a pile

"I give up. Paperwork is so boring." She sighed, getting up.

**-;-**

Late dusk found Sanura in the garden outside her room, sake bottle in hand. She was stretched out along a branch over a pond filled with piranhas.

A black Hell Butterfly landed on her nose.

_'Report to the Sokyoku Hill immediately.'_

**-;-**

Sanura and Grimmjow were last to arrive, along with Toshiro and Rangiku.

"What did we miss?" The shorter captain asked, stepping forward to Ukitake.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Aizen."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Toshiro asked as Sanura stepped up beside him.

"Why were we called here?" Sanura asked, frowning.

"I'm not really sure." Jushiro glanced over his shoulder. "I've asked, but no one seemed to know about this meeting ahead of time. And well..."

"What is it?" Toshiro asked.

Sanura glanced over at Renji.

"Is that...Rukia?" Rangiku brushed past the two youngest Captains to the plum-eyed girl, who turned at her name. "You were summoned too?"

"Yes. I am a lieutenant now," Rukia nodded. "But my Captain's a pest." She glared at Ikkaku.

"Well, it's certainly an interesting group." Shunsui placed his fingers on his hat.

Sanura moved over to Renji.

"You got any idea what's going on?" She asked, smiling down at his child-like lieutenant.

"Nope. Not a clue." He shook his head.

"Are you filling in for Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui asked Yumichika.

"We've...I've never been a stand-in for the Captain before. Both the Captain and Lieutenant are actually away. So, if you order me to stay and listen in, I have no choice." The male raised his eyes from his crossed arms.

"Oh, yeah? Where'd they run off to?" The man in pink asked.

"Not sure. It happens all the time though." Yumichika sighed.

"Captain," Shinji appeared behind Sanura. "Anybody know what's happening?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"None of you know why the Sui-Taicho sent for all of us at such an unreasonable hour?" Mayuri asked from beside Urahara and Nemu.

"This sucks!" Renji grumbled as fog began rolling in. "And this fog is a mess!"

The fog began disappearing, and the group turned to see Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sasakibe." Kira stepped forward. "What's going on here? And where's the Sui-Taicho?"

The First Division Lieutenant fell forward. Several of the Shinigami rushed forward.

"Whoa!" Omaeda turned to Soifon. "Captain?"

"Scan the area." She muttered. "Remain alert."

The Second Division Captain placed a hand on her sword.

Renji grumbled something under his breath and looked around. Sanura did the same.

"He's in bad shape. He's gone into cardiac arrest." Isane told Unohana.

"Start resuscitation." She answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Humph." A voice sounded behind them. Everyone turned.

"I'm afraid the Sui-Taicho won't be joining us tonight." The man announced. The moonlight threw his features into view.

The man's skin was pale, and around his eyes were large black raccoon patches. Dark brown hair sprang down to the pale purple fur hood draped around his shoulders. The man's clothing was white with purple accents, and he wore heeled boots.

"And just who the hell are you?" Toshiro asked, glaring.

Rangiku, and Ukitake's third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki, Shunpo'd forward.

The man's mouth curved into a smirk.

"And how do you know that the Sui-Taicho isn't coming?" Komamura asked as he appeared in front of the man.

"Captain!" Iba yelled.

"We're waiting." Komamura snarled. "What did you do with Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho?"

The man remained silent, a smirked still on his face.

"So, you refuse to answer. Well in that case," The Seventh Division Captain placed a hand on his sword. "I'll just beat the answer out of you!"

The man jumped out of the way, causally back-flipping. He pulled a hand out of his pocket, and pushed it at the Shinigami. They all braced against the wind.

"Fuck." Grimmjow muttered behind Sanura, grinning.

"Well then," Ikkaku grinned. "This just got way more interesting!"

"Stay back, Captain Madarame!" Iba yelled. "Can't you see that my Captain is fighting him! Keep out of this!"

"Bankai!" Komamura called.

The giant samurai rose behind the canine Captain.

'**Insert swear word here.**' Nnoitra growled.

_'Uh, Szayel...This wouldn't happen to be the problem you were talking about, would it?'_

**'Yes, yes it is, Cero-sama.'**

"We demand the Head-Captain." Sajin growled. "Tell us where he is!"

"I should warn you, your feeble attacks won't touch me." The stranger stated blandly.

"We'll see!" Komamura roared, lunging forward.

Kokujo Tengen Myouou swung his arm over his head, to bring it crashing down onto Komamura.

"Behind you!" Ukitake yelled.

"Captain! NO!" Iba yelled.

"That strike!" Toshiro yelled in concern. "What was that!"

"A zanpakuto attacked it's own master? Impossible." Soifon gasped over her lieutenant's blubbering.

"What the hell?" Shunsui lifted his hat slightly.

"What the hell is going on here!" Renji asked, eyes wide.

Sanura blinked a few times.

**'That looked like it hurt.' **Starrk muttered quietly.

'**You're kidding, right! I wanna fight him!**' Nnoitra yelled in excitement.

_'Nnoitra, if you don't shut up, I'm putting you in a time-out again.' _Sanura snapped.

Nnoitra went quiet.

"My, my, how intriguing~!" Mayuri grinned from beside Nemu.

**'I never did like him.' **Szayel grumbled.

Komamura pushed himself to standing with a groan.

A fierce wind erupted from Komamura's bankai, making the gathered Shinigami shield their faces.

Sajin turned once the wind had died, and stared in shock at the gigantic man behind him.

"Who...are you?" The canine asked.

Sanura stared at his red skin.

'_He reminds me of Hell Boy..._'

**'He does!' **Harribel agreed.

Orange flames billowed from the tall man's mouth.

"Tenken...But how?" Sajin's hazel eyes widened. His zanpakuto swung the katana in his right hand down at his former-master.

Sanura tilted her head toward the sky, counting the stars she could see in boredom.

Her head snapped back over to the Seventh Division Captain, who was growling.

Komamura's right arm was wrapped in the zanpakuto's bolas, and as she watched Tenken pulled Komamura forward, slashing his gleaming blade across the dog's front.

"How...could this...Ugh." Komamura fell to his knees.

"Captain!" Iba yelled in concern, starting forward.

"Hold on." Yumichika grabbed his arm, holding Iba back before the lieutenant could do anything stupid.

"Let go of me, Yumichika!"

Toshiro leapt into the air, gaining an advantageous view over Tenken.

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru." He called, pulling his zanpakuto from it's sheath.

Soifon pulled her's out in a smooth motion.

"Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi." Her blade began glowing red.

Toshiro glanced over at his blade. Nothing had happened.

The Tenth Division Captain dodged the fiery bola launched at him and landed on the ground.

"Captain?"

"Shikai...Doesn't work." Toshiro mused.

"You're right." Soifon confirmed.

All the Shinigami reached for their zanpakuto in a panic.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji went through the motions of releasing his shikai. Sanura watched, slightly amused.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto called, glancing down at her blade in shock as it didn't work.

"Extend, Hozukimaru." Wind swirled around the sheath and blade, but did nothing.

**'I'm beginning to see a pattern here.' **Starrk muttered.

"What's wrong with this thing!" Renji complained, making Sanura snicker. "There's no more reitsu in my zanpakuto."

Sanura calmly drew Sanbimu from her sheath, and held it upside down, vertically.

"Ame yo no ni, Sanbimu." She intoned. The katana glowed bright purple lighting up the surrounding area. Most eyes turned to her as the sword spilt in two.

Sanura grabbed the flaming metal, and grinned.

"It works!" She waved the swords in Renji's face. He made to push them away, when Grimmjow stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The teal haired man snickered, already to late. Renji yelped, and Sanura lowered her swords.

"Wabisuke."

"You're right!" Urahara waved his white fan. "There is no reitsu in there."

"The question is why." Mayuri nodded. Nemu remained quiet.

"It's very simple." The stranger hummed. "You and your precious zanpakuto are no longer united as one. Save for her." He nodded to Sanura, who's person was bathed in fire-light.

"Mine." She hissed, tightening her grip on Sanbimu.

"I freed them. Released them from the Shinigami's control." The man lifted a long-nailed hand to his face.

'**Wow... He's more emo than Ulquiorra.**' Nnoitra snickered.

**'Watch it, trash.' **Ulquiorra monotoned.

"Freed our zanpakuto?" Isane asked Unohana. "Is that possible?"

The man spread his hand before his face.

A crimson tear slid down his face, and he swept it away with a pale finger.

A quiet poofing noise sounded near Sanura, and she glanced down.

"Sword gone. Sword gone. Sword gone." She hugged her stomach and rocked back and forth on her heels. Renji sweat-dropped, edging away slightly.

"Where's Sanbimu?" Sanura looked frantic.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

Sanura looked down at a small tug on her hakama.

"I'm right here, Shoyu-sha."

Sanura pulled the little blond girl into a embrace...a Matsumoto, so to say.

The girl patted her arm.

"It's okay." Sanura pulled the poor girl out of her large chest, and propped the girl on her hip.

The tiny fiery wings on the girl's back didn't seem to burn her wielder.

Four explosions appeared amongst the Seireitei.

"What's that?" Rukia asked, her hand immediately going to her zanpakuto.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, you psycho!" Renji asked the strange man.

"That wasn't me. Your own zanpakuto are responsible for this destruction." The man curled his hand in front of him like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"No!" Sanbimu cried, throwing up her arms in a panic. "Don't you realize what you've done! _He's_ gonna come out!"

"I'm afraid it's true, dear." He smirked. "The zanpakuto have all been released from their Shinigami."

He then burst out into psychotic laughter, throwing his head back.

"This is just a preview. A small demonstration so you could comprehend the power of my comrades. The zanpakuto, which you foolishly thought you owned. Well, cast your eyes on their true form!"

Several bolts of blue light exploded from the ground below the cliff.

"Somehow...the zanpakuto managed to...manifest themselves." Toshiro gaped at the odd people before them.

A being materialized beside Hitsugaya, striding forward.

"That's insane!" Renji yelled, swinging his blade around like it wasn't sharp.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Sanura hissed, watching as a masked man materialized next to Byakuya.

Ukitake swung back and forth in shock, glancing from side to side.

"This is nuts." Shunsui sighed.

"Nuts?" Grimmjow stiffened. "YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY NUTS! I SWEAR!"

"God, Grimmy. Let it go." Sanura soothed.

"Outta the way!" A girl in pink pushed past Rangiku.

"How dare you!" The blond yelled, glaring.

"Whoa, your tattoos!" Renji stared at Sanura's arm.

Sanura lowered her gaze to her bare arm, which was glowing.

Each Espada's zanpakuto name was glowing the colour of their reitsu, as well as several of the Shinigami's.

"Ah crap." Sanura muttered.

"Nii-sama." Rukia stared at her older brother as he strode past.

"Enough of this." The Sixth Division Captain demanded. "Tell us who you are."

**To be Continued...**


	3. Espada Awaken

"I am known as Muramasa. This night marks the end of the Shinigami's reign over the zanpakuto."

A black clothed figure materialized next to Sanura.

"You." Sanbimu growled.

"Kitsune?" Sanura asked, peering under the draping hood. Bright, icy eyes stared back.

"From now on," Muramasa continued. "It will be the zanpakuto who rule over the Shinigami."

A sword appeared in the man's outstretched hand, and he spun it upside down before plunging it into the ground.

"Uh," Renji poked the girl next to him. "Sanura? Your tattoos..."

Sanura glanced down.

"That has got to be the coolest, and creepiest, thing that has ever happened to me in my life." She mumbled, watching each of the Espada's zanpakuto tattoo's peel off her arm.

Each one found a spot in the air around her.

Fornicarus was the first one to erupt, spreading upward in a wash of pink reitsu. A human figure was shaped with the light, and when it faded away, Szayel stood staring at his hands.

"I'm...I'm alive." He gasped, stepping beside Grimmjow and Sanura.

Santa Teresa was next, and Spoonhead-kun was the next to arrive.

Sanura placed Sanbimu on the ground beside Szayel, and moved forward.

"I'M FREE!" Nnoitra laughing hysterically. Sanura's arm swung forward and suddenly the tall man was on the ground convulsing.

"You are so annoying." She growled, jumping on his back several time. A sickening crack was heard.

"Stop! It hurts!" Nnoitra screamed, making Renji edge away. Far away.

During the time where Sanura was hurting Nnoitra, Harribel emerged from her prison in Sanura's head via her zanpakuto.

The female Espada took as quiet position beside Szayel.

When Starrk appeared, he wobbled back and forth, collapsed and started stroking the ground.

"Hello ground. I've missed you." He crooned.

"You're weird." Grimmjow told the former-Primera.

"If you hadn't seen the ground in as long as I have, you'd be doing this too." The man growled from his face-down position.

Ulquiorra emerged just as uneventfully as Harribel, and just stood behind the gathered supposed-to-be-dead Espada.

"Well, that was interesting." Sanura glanced at the Espada thoughtfully. "Now, I can hit Nnoitra when he bugs me~!"

Sanura glanced over at Muramasa, standing atop of a new cliff.

"The zanpakuto will rule over the Shinigami? What is this, a joke!" Ukitake queried.

"Oh, on the contrary," Muramasa chuckled. "Everyone of your zanpakuto are now free of your control."

"Roar, Zabimaru." Renji tried again.

"You _really_ don't get it do you, Pineapple?" Sanura sighed inside her large group.

The gathered zanpakuto spirits laughed.

"This zanpakuto news is pretty important, but where is Yama-jii?" Shunsui moved forward. "After all, he's the one who called on us to meet here. Go any news on where he is?"

"Genryuusai Yamamoto has been sealed away." Muramasa replied.

Gasps of shock were heard around the group.

"When we approached Genryuusai's zanpakuto, Ryuujin Jakka, it refused to cooperate with us. It was then that we called upon your zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Minazuki, who used their reitsu to seal Genryuusai's power away."

"You did what!" Ukitake yelled, astonished.

"Insane."Soifon gaped. "They couldn't seal away the Head-Captain."

"Is that even possible?" Kira turned to Hisagi.

"This is truly intriguing." Mayuri laughed.

"So you expect us to believe that?" Shunsui asked.

"You may not believe it, but that is the truth." Muramasa nodded, closing his eyes.

Ikkaku let out a yell, running forward and swiping at Muramasa, only to blocked by a blue-haired man with blue cross on his face.

"Ikkaku!" Renji yelled.

"We've all heard enough from you." Ikkaku growled. "The time for listening to what you have to say is over!"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake called to his friend.

"I guess it's time." He pulled at his hat.

All the Shinigami jumped forward, engaging a zanpakuto in battle, except Sanura who just with her Espada and two zanpakuto.

"Shunsui, retreat." Ukitake turned to his friend again.

"That's sounds like a pretty good idea." The man in pink nodded.

A large baby's cry rang across the Hill, making the gathered Shinigami turn.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here." Szayel darted behind Nnoitra.

"Why you hidin' behind me?" He asked.

"Because you're the tallest." Szayel answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"What an amazing sight." Mayuri smiled, staring up at the large yellow caterpillar-thing. "It appears it's about to spit out poison."

"Everyone run!" Shunsui hollered.

"It's no use." Muramasa opened his eyes.

A shriek sounded from atop the highest point of the cliff, and Hihio Zabimaru launched a large blast of reitsu down at the Shinigami.

Sanura stepped forward silently and grabbed the attack, curling in her hands. Then she drew her arm back and launched the reitsu straight back at Zabimaru.

"Hey, Renji!" Sanura yelled, drawing the attention of the redhead. "I found your zanpakuto!"

"That's not my zanpakuto!" He yelled.

Sanura glanced at her arm, which was glowing red.

"If it wasn't, my arm wouldn't be glowing!" She yelled, pointing at the red glowing tattoo.

Renji sweat-dropped.

"I guess you're right."

"DUH!"

The Sokyoku Hill erupted into brilliant white light.

**-;-**

"Well," Sanura crossed her arms, half in the shadows of the alleyway. "This is an interesting

predicament."

"Uh, Cero-sama..."

"What now, Candy-kun?" Sanura snapped.

"There's another problem."

"Another one." Sanura dead-panned. "Really? HOW MANY FUCKING PROBLEMS DO YOU HAVE HIDDEN!"

"Um," Szayel thought a moment. "Just those two."

Nnoitra was close enough to hear the 'I think' that the pink-haired man muttered under his breath.

Sanura threw her hands into the air and stormed out, almost running into Renji and Rukia, who yelled in panic.

"Sanura, run!" Renji grabbed her arm.

The Espada ran after the group of three.

The wall in front of them burst open, revealing a man dressed like a traveller with lightning bolts on his shoulders. Black hair was covering a cloth on his forehead, and then man held a pike.

A maniacal laugh sounded behind them.

"Rukia," Renji had pulled his sword, now back to back with Rukia. "How's your zanpakuto?"

"Dead." The plum-eyed girl replied. "I can't use my Shikai."

"Great." Renji grumbled.

Sanura sighed, turning to the little orange-clad girl beside her.

"Ame yo no ni, Sanbimu!" Sanura grinned, watching as her free zanpakuto turned into the Shikai.

The man, who was Kazeshini with the weapons he held, laughed. He lunged for Rukia at the same time the other one went for Renji.

"Nnoitra!" She yelled. "Help Renji. Szayel, find a way to help Nnoitra. Harribel, protect Rukia. Starrk, help Harribel."

"What about me?" Grimmjow asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Go warn our barracks." She growled, launching at Rukia's attacker.

She and Kazeshini met in a spray of heated sparks and he grinned.

"You're feisty!" He launched his left blade at her.

"Thank you." Sanura smiled, grabbing onto the whirling blade with ease. Kazeshini took a step back in surprise. "I'm Sanura. Nice to meet you,"

She threw the blade back with surprising accuracy.

"Kazeshini."

The look on the ruthless zanpakuto's face was priceless when the scythe she threw impaled him in the chest.

"Ouch." He frowned, trying to tug out his weapon.

Lightning flew from the other man's pike and Nnoitra grabbed it with a malicious grin, throwing the other man away.

"This way, Rukia-san." Harribel murmured, gesturing for the girl to follow.

The two fled into the air, bounding along.

Harribel was suddenly clubbed from behind a shark-like person.

The blond woman spun, momentarily forgetting about Rukia and giving the lightning zanpakuto the opening he need to strike her down.

As he went in for another strike, her brother appeared.

"Bakudou Number Sixty-One: Rukujyoukourou." Six beams of yellow light shot at the man, freezing him instantly.

Rukia turned her eyes in the direction of the blast.

"Nii-sama!" She gasped.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, landed beside her. "Are you alright? Oh, Captain Kuchiki."

"Keep your guard up." Byakuya warned, watching as Sanura sent her Espada in the direction of her barracks and then join them.

"He's right." A voice behind them made the three Shinigami on the roofs turn. "Your Soul Society Captains are indeed impressive. I see they possess the strength to wield powerful zanpakuto."

The crouch figure beside Muramasa, who was the speaker, rose up, pulling his blade out and pointing it at Byakuya.

"Careful..." Rukia murmured, turning to Byakuya who was perched atop a building.

"My name is..." The man holding the sword out said. "Senbonzakura."

"Leave." Byakuya lowered his eyes to his sister.

"But, Nii-sama-" Rukia started protesting.

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya grabbed his sword and leapt for his zanpakuto.

Sanura watched, entertained, as Byakuya darted away from his zanpakuto.

"He looks ball."

"Are you implying that my Nii-sama is fat!" Rukia screeched.

"No." Sanura shook his head. "Look at him. He's bouncing...bouncing..bouncing...Oh, look Byakuya is getting eaten by the flower monster."

Renji snickered.

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia yelled, about to lunge forward when Renji caught her arm.

"Let go!" She struggled.

"Your brother can handle this himself." Renji insisted. "Besides, look who's here."

Rukia raised her head, to the woman down the roof.

She was dressed in a pure white kimono, and had white hair.

"Is that really...?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." The woman stated, as if answering her question.

Sanura jumped out of the way as snow blasted forward.

When the harsh light faded, Sanura glanced around.

"Renji!" Sanura yelled to the male on her far right, using Sonido to get there quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured.

"Where's Rukia?" Sanura asked, scanning the sky.

"We got separated." Renji sighed.

"It's best if we head back to our barracks." Sanura glanced around. "There's no much we can do."

"Alright." Renji nodded, and the two parted ways.

**-;-**

Sanura's small Division, and the Espada, were waiting for her when she got back.

"Sanura-taicho," Shinji stepped forward. "What's happening?"

"Somebody has managed to release all the zanpakuto." Sanura sighed, tugging her horsetail. She watched as a fireball swept overhead.

"Release the zanpakuto?" Hiyori snorted. "That's stupid."

"It's true." Sanura pulled her two zanpakuto forward. "These are Sanbimu and Kitsune."

"Kitsune?"

"I don't know his name yet." Sanura shrugged at Rose's question.

"Nobody's zanpakuto works," The taicho paused. "Except mine."

"So our zanpakuto spirits are running loose?" Kensei asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Sanura nodded.

"Who are those baldies?" Hiyori pointed to the Espada.

"These," Sanura grinned. "Are the Espada, which were the voices in my head."

"Espada?"

"This is Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Chifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Szayel Aporro Granz." She introduced each Hollow.

"If all goes well, I'm gonna turn them into Shinigami, and have them join us." She shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

**-;-**

Sanura slouched against the wood holding up the porch ceiling, and listened quietly while Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake talked with Yoruichi.

"Let me get this straight," Yoruichi frowned. "These renegades did all this damage in a few hours and then quickly disappeared?"

"Without a trace, yes." Ukitake sighed.

"So many were injured in the Seireitei," Shunsui shook his head. "They tore this place apart, starting with the Division One barracks. They burned a lot of our buildings right to the ground."

"The only good news we have is that they left the Relief Center untouched." Unohana looked defeated.

"Division Two, and Twelve are also still intact." Ukitake assured.

"As is Division Eleven and a Half." Sanura spoke up with her eyes still closed. Ukitake nodded, before continuing.

"Captain Soifon and the rest of the stealth force already headed out. They're going to try to track down the zanpakuto."

"Captain Urahara and Third Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi are already searching for the cause behind all of this." Shunsui tugged on his hat.

"For now, let's use Division Four's barracks as our command center." Ukitake glanced at the courtyard garden. "I will start assigning all able-bodied Shinigami to security posts immediately."

"Yes, do that." Unohana nodded. "With Genryuusai Yamamoto missing, I think all of us know that we need to pull together."

"We do." The Thirteenth Captain agreed.

"Guess I'd better pitch in." Shunsui grabbed his hat.

Yoruichi pushed off the wall she was leaning against.

"I'm going back to the world of the living." She announced. "We need to figure out why these zanpakuto are rebelling. I'll talk to Tessai and Jinta about this."

"Yes, good idea." Unohana smiled. "It seems that we need as much help as we can get."

"Well then, I'll get to it." Yoruichi smirked.

"Byakuya is still missing." Sanura spoke up again, lazily opening her purple eye. "Tell Rukia for me."

Yoruichi nodded and then disappeared into a Senkaimon.

"I'm heading back to my Division." Sanura stood once she had disappeared.

"You won't stay here?" Ukitake asked, turning.

"No, I've got Grimmjow in charge right now, and..." She paused. "He and one of the visitors I have really, really don't get along."

"We'll see you soon then." Shunsui nodded.


	4. Tiburon Revealed

"There's got to be some evidence to where Byakuya is." Sanura shoved her hands in her pockets and glanced up at her red-haired companion.

"Knowing Captain Kuchiki," Renji replied. "He'll be alright. It's Rukia I'm worried about."

"Well, neither of us know where she went." Sanura shrugged. "Didn't you grow up together?"

"Yes." Renji nodded, and then the two were quiet. "Do you think the Captain Kuchiki's office would have anything clue-like?"

"Only one way to find out." Sanura grinned.

**-;-**

"Anything?" Sanura asked, glancing up from her bent position behind the desk.

"Nothing." Renji shook his head.

Sanura sighed, hopping onto the desk. Renji leaned against it, looking a little defeated.

The door was suddenly thrown open, revealing a panting Rukia.

"Brother?"

"RUKIA!" Renji grinned, moving forward. "You had me worried there, but you're here!"

The disappoint that flashed across the girl's face was hard to miss, but somehow, Renji managed to.

"And you look great! You recovered from the beating you took. You were getting pretty-"

The male continued digging himself into a deeper grave.

"Renji, stop it." Rukia growled. When he didn't stop, she punched him to the ground. "I SAID STOP!"

Sanura chose to start laughing then, rolling on Byakuya's desk.

"Renji got owned by a girl!" She hollered.

"I'm still shaky from what happened so don't touch me! Got it!" She snarled.

"Right, got it." Renji nodded, holding his cheek.

Once everyone had calmed down, Sanura checked on Renji's cheek.

"It won't bruise." She confirmed. Renji nodded.

"Glad to see you made it back." Renji began talking to Rukia again. "Most of the Captains are here now."

"What about my brother?" Rukia turned slightly. She had been staring at Byakuya's empty desk. "Captain Kuchiki?"

"Oh right." Renji lowered his head. "There's a search party out looking for him."

"We haven't found anything yet." Sanura sighed, sending the girl a sympathetic look.

"Hey, don't worry." Renji grinned, lifting his thumb. "There's no way Kuchiki would get killed in a skirmish like this one."

"You're right." Rukia gave a small smile.

**-;-**

Sanura stopped, and then backed up several feet.

"Ichigo?" She stared at the orange haired male.

"Sanura?"

"That's Sanura-taicho, thank you very much!" She planted her hands on her hips.

"What?" Ichigo looked confused.

"I'm your Captain, you moron."

"WHAT!" Ichigo's voice cracked.

"I expect you at the barracks later." She warned. "Just ring the doorbell, someone will answer."

"What?" Ichigo stared as she then continued running. Sanura paused at the intersection of the paths, and then turned right.

**-;-**

Sanura skidded to a halt, and promptly fell on her ass.

Harribel's eyes slid over her shoulder and then she pushed her opponent away. The blond jumped down to where Sanura was pushing herself up.

"Cero-sama," Harribel greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you." Sanura replied. "One of my Espada just gets up and bolts out the door."

"I see." Harribel turned back to the woman standing on a nearby rooftop. "This is my fight, Cero-sama. Observe if you wish."

"Who is she?" Sanura nodded to the woman on the roof.

"My name," The woman answered. "Is Tiburón."

Sanura looked the woman up and down.

Tiburón's hair was drawn back into a silver ponytail, secured with a blue ribbon. Over her face was a jawbone, not unlike the one Harribel had, and it stretched down her neck. The woman's shirt was secured to her mask. It was a yellow halter and three rips stretched on either side of her toned and dark skin. The shirt flared at her waist, and flew down to around her knees. It split at her stomach and the two ends had large gold hoops on them.

A large white sash wrapped around Tiburón's waist, covering the top of her pale blue, skin-tight, leggings. Elegant, high-heeled white boots stretched up to just over her knees.

A large shark tail whipped back and forth from her back.

"Why are you doing this, Tiburón?" Harribel asked, spreading her hands.

"Doing?" Tiburón raised an eyebrow. "I'm enjoying every minute of this! Imagine my surprise when I hear this voice calling, giving me freedom. I intend to wreak this wretched place, and then I will kill you."

She laughed, raising her arm into the air.

"La Gota." Tiburón watched in mild fascination as water crawled up her right arm. She then stretched it forward and the two women on the ground jumped out of the way as the high-pressure water blast flew at them.

Sanura glanced at her companion, who watched her materialized zanpakuto with interest.

"Can you release it?" Sanura asked. Harribel glanced over, pulling her zanpakuto from it's sheath with practised ease.

"Destroy, Tiburón." Harribel held her hollow sword out before her.

Nothing happened.

"Apparently not." Sanura looked disappointed.

"Hah!" Tiburón laughed, cause her shirt to sway. The two hoops clacked together. "You want me to destroy you? Alright!"

A rush of water swept up her arm, and when it fell again, Harribel's broad pata sat on her arm.

"Herviendo." Tiburón jumped from her spot, and slashed her arm forward. Boiling water leapt off, and Sanura dodged by a millimetre.

"Herviendo." Another blast launched forward, making Harribel jump upward.

"You truly think you can get away!" Tiburón laughed, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"I believe that you are not doing this of free-will." Harribel replied, gazing down at the woman.

"Tch." The silver-haired woman sneered. "Nonsense."

A wave of water crashed against the courtyard walls, flooding the ground in an inch or two of salty water.

Tiburón laughed from above both the former Tres Espada and Sanura.

"We're leaving." Tiburón's head snapped to the left.

"What!" The silver-haired woman shrieked to the new arrival.

"We're leaving, bitch." The woman planted her six arms onto her hips, which looked like a difficult task.

Sanura stared at the new woman.

A long olive-green skirt swept to the ground and two curly toed boots poke from beneath it. A large bustle sat on the back of the skirt, making the woman's body look like a mantis. Her torso was covered in vertically segmented white strips, like Grimmjow's Resurrection.

Her slanted gold eyes were narrowed in her sharp pale face. Across the bridge of her nose was a yellow stripe, and her eyebrows were merely yellow stripes.

The woman's black bangs framed her face, and the rest was swept over her shoulders and down her back, or into two buns behind her ears. The two buns were held with gold cord, crisscrossing over it several times. A crescent moon shaped pair of gold horns erupted from her head.

Tiburón swore, leaping for the other woman.

"Thank you very much, Tiburón." The woman gave a kind, calm, smile.

"Fuck you." Tiburón turned her head away.

"Let's go." The woman turned, leaping over the buildings with startling speed.

"We'll finish this some other time." Tiburón sneered, following after the woman.

"Well, this sucks." Sanura grumbled, splashing through the water to the dryer road.

"Tiburón..." Harribel followed Sanura. "She is...unexpected."

"You got that right." Sanura agreed, shaking her feet. "Let's head back to warn the other Espada."

"Who do you think the other woman was?" Harribel asked, once they had been walking for a few minutes.

"Um, I'd say..." Sanura thought a moment. "Nnoitra's, except for the fact she doesn't swear like a trucker."

Harribel snickered under her breath, and swiped the card through the security terminal.

_'Access granted.'_

Sanura burst in.

"Great news guys!" She yelled, halting the brawl happening in the middle of the lounging room behind the door. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, with Kensei refereeing, leapt back. They looked a little guilty.

"The Espada's zanpakuto have decided to materialize too!" She clapped her hands in fake cheer.

"You're joking, right?" Starrk lifted his head from the couch he was dozing on.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sanura asked, gesturing to her face. Gin slid forward and examined her face closely.

"Hm," He placed his hand on his chin. "Nope!"

"Thank you." She patted his head.

"No problem!" Gin bounced away.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find the stupid things?" Nnoitra asked, lowering onto a plush leather chair. "Hey, this is comfy..."

"I don't think we can." Sanura shook her head.

"I found Tiburón by pure coincidence." Harribel shook her head. "She was very different than me."

"Zanpakuto are the inner reflection of a Shinigami's soul," Shinji drawled. "I would expect that the Espada's zanpakuto are very similar."

"How's your zanpakuto, by the way?" Sanura asked, tilting her head at the blond man.

"Poof! She disappeared." Shinji shrugged.

"Isn't that a little important?"

"Naw," Shinji waved a hand in the air. "All she does is bitch at me."

Sanura and the surrounding Division and Espada sweat-dropped.

"Anybody have a zanpakuto that actually fucking _works_?" Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope!" Mashiro chirped.

"Why. Won't. This. Stupid. Baldy. Work!" Hiyori roared, smacking her zanpakuto on the ground.

"Well, I for one, wouldn't want to beat up like that." Sanura pointed out.

"Ah, shut up!"

"So, nobody's zanpakuto works..." Sanura threw her hands up. "Great!"

"Any ideas on how to get them back?" The blond former-Espada asked.

"Beat the living fuck outta them?" Nnoitra grinned.

"Real helpful, Spoonhead-kun."

After several more minutes of random ideas, that would most likely not work, Sanura gave up and went to bed.

Around midnight, her bed dipped with extra weight.

Sanura didn't bother lowering the book in her hands.

"Can I help you Grimmjow?" She dead-panned.

"Cero-sama,"

"Starrk-san?" Sanura dropped her book in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm used to Lilynette sleeping with me. Would you mind...?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure. Climb on in." She patted the spot on her left. Starrk clambered up the bed and burrowed beneath the purple covers, asleep within moments.

Sanura threw her book on the couch across the room, and lay down. Starrk latched onto her arm.

She snickered.

**-;-**

"Grimmjow..." Sanura growled, half-opening her eyes. "What now?"

"I had another nightmare..." He whimpered.

Sanura's annoyance evaporated instantly, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Come join us then." She lifted the covers on her right.

"Us?"

"Starrk." Was all she needed to say. Grimmjow crawled in, and hugged her waist.

Her door opened again seconds later, and she lifted her head.

"This had better be important, Nnoitra." She snarled at the tall man poking his head in.

"Why are they in here?" Nnoitra pointed to the two lumps beside her.

"Grimmjow had a nightmare, and Starrk got lonely and couldn't sleep." She pointed to the tufts of hair.

Nnoitra gave a perverted grin.

"Sanura-chan~! I'm lonely too." He attempted a pout.

"Come back when you have a real reason." She dead-panned.

Nnoitra looked disappointed, and backed out the door.

Sanura passed out instantly.


	5. Zabimaru

Sanura shifted in the chair beside Kyoraku's borrowed desk.

"Keep me posted on your findings, will you?." He sighed to the kneeling man.

"Yes sir." The man nodded before vanishing.

Sanura glanced up as Ukitake entered the room.

"How's it going Shunsui?" He asked. "Did you find out anything new?"

"No, nothing very helpful, and Yama-jii is still missing." He watched his friend take a seat. "What's happening at your end?"

Sanura twirled a pencil around her fingers.

"Well, we're having a hard time." Ukitake sighed. "However, Captain Soifon's punishment force is rushing to assess the situation, and handle the damage done to their Division. Thanks to their efforts we're able to mobilize our resources more efficiently. I've already dispatched all available Divisions to seek and capture each zanpakuto that has been manifested."

"Oh bother." Shunsui grumbled. "Everyone out there trying to capture their own weapons. What a screwed up situation to be in."

"One more thing. Byakuya Kuchiki is still missing."

"Really?" Sanura looked up from the doodle she was drawing. "Byakuya is still missing?"

She didn't actually know why she was there.

"It seems his reitsu has been extinguished." Ukitake nodded.

"That's very strange." Shunsui tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes." Ukitake agreed.

"Sounds like a very unpromising state of affairs." The three Captains in the room turned to the new arrival.

"Captain Unohana." Ukitake stood. Sanura waved.

"What a surprise." Kyoraku smiled. "I didn't hear you come in here."

"Oh, I don't believe for one moment that you didn't sense my presence, Shunsui." She laughed.

"You frighten me with your insight." He returned.

"Rukia? How is she doing? Any improvement?" Ukitake asked, eager for good news.

"What happened to Rukia?" Sanura sat up, interested.

"Rukia-chan encountered and fought her Sode no Shirayuki yesterday." Shunsui supplied.

"Oh, like Harribel fought Tiburón?" She nodded.

"For now, if nothing changes," Unohana looked a little upset. "Her life is out of danger, but her wound is deep and she remains unconscious."

"Considering the severity of her injury, she should be glad to be alive." Shunsui shifted, shaking his head slightly.

"I'd like to apologize for overrunning your barracks while setting up our temporary command center." The Thirteenth Captain bowed his head.

"It's alright. We need to consolidate. Now is not the time to scatter our military strength. My Division is ready to assist. We'll do everything possible to help the situation."

"Well, our top priority is to somehow stop our zanpakuto in their vicious rampaging." Shunsui crossed his arms.

"In regards to that, I've received a request from Division Twelve for testing to use and gather further data. I just came from Captain Urahara's examination."

"You did, Captain Unohana?" Ukitake looked surprised.

"Is it a problem?" She replied.

"Not at all." He shook his head. "Frankly, I'm just surprised that you would comply to his request."

"Now is not the time to be concerned with one's methods." Unohana sighed. "According to Captain Urahara, the zanpakuto have somehow managed to become completely independent beings from their Shinigami."

"Independent?"

"That's correct. If we err in anyway dealing with them, it is entirely possible that the zanpakuto could be lost forever."

"Can I go now?" Sanura asked, driving the pencil along the desk like a car.

**-;-**

"North Block Twelve has been checked. Nothing to report, sir."

"We found nothing in South Block Seventy-Five either, sir."

"How could they disappear without a trace of reitsu?" Hisagi frowned. Sanura stopped beside him.

"How's it going, Hisagi?" She asked. The two men reporting bowed.

"Captain Aizen." She waved absentmindedly.

"Not well." Hisagi shook his head.

"It makes no sense. Where could they possibly be hiding?" The brown haired man asked.

"They're not just made of mist and smoke, they have to be around here somewhere." The other glanced at his companion.

"No, maybe they did disappear." Hisagi interrupted.

"You're crazy." Sanura shook her head.

"What do you mean?" The black haired Shinigami asked.

"They were originally zanpakuto, but they've changed. Maybe it's possible that they're not in their manifested state anymore."

"But Captain, how will we be able to find them?"

"Listen up, both of you." Hisagi threatened. "Our very existence as Shinigami are on the line. No matter what it costs, we _must_ capture them."

"Yes, sir!" The two nodded.

Sanura shivered as the wind shifted.

"Looks like they're coming to us." Hisagi glanced up at the wind vane on top of the barracks.

An enormous black tornado whirled around the corner.

Hisagi stared in shock as the two men were cut. Blood splattered onto Sanura's face.

She looked down at her arm, and then rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again."

"Come back here." Hisagi turned on the tornado. "That's a sharp blade you've got there. Such speed and sharpness like that aren't common. Yet that swordsmanship is far too familiar."

The tornado took shape into a humanoid.

"Is that you," Hisagi asked over the laughter. "Kazeshini?"

"So you figured it out, eh partner?" The red-edged being grinned.

"My Renji radar is blinking!" Sanura yelled, running away.

Kazeshini watched her leave.

"I like her." He nodded, in satisfaction.

**-;-**

"Hm?" Renji raised his head to his opponent. "Wow, weakling, coward. What the hell have I done to earn all of these fancy nicknames you're giving me?"

"I call you a coward because you are one." The woman with rose-coloured hair told him. "It's the only way to describe you."

"I've had enough." The short boy next to her yawned. "I quit."

"Hey," The woman bopped him on the head. "You still need to remain focused."

"And why should I?" The boy retorted. "Even with all the stuff we've done to get him to fight us, he won't get serious. This whole thing is no fun at all."

The monkey-woman and Renji started a staring match.

"Have you forgotten that we know everything about you?" She closed her vivid green eyes. "Like the time you gave up something very dear to you. We saw how desperately you tried to get it back. You fought for it then. In spite of what you did, you still don't have confidence in yourself. Perhaps killing your precious friend and holding her severed head in front of your face will finally get you to be serious."

A look of horror crossed the Shinigami's face.

"Will that get you to take this seriously?"

"Bastard!" Renji yelled, pointing his useless zanpakuto at the connected pair.

"We can see you're angry." The woman grinned. "But we also know why you can't find the guts to kill us."

The woman jumped into his face.

"That's when I say weak." She threw him backwards into a building.

"Well," The boy walked up beside her. "I think you've finally gone and done it."

"It doesn't matter. He wasn't even half the man we wanted him to be. Let's go, he's hopeless."

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" Renji asked, rising from the dust.

"Looks like he still wants to fight." The blue-eyed boy smirked.

"You're not leaving until you've beaten me." Renji insisted.

"We're through with you." The green-furred woman glanced over her shoulder, unamused. "You do not have the will to fight us. We know you better than anyone, right? Let's say you fight us, and you defeat us. You will have beat us, but what if beating us meant losing your own power?"

"I beat that's the reason that you're afraid to attack us, isn't that right? Unfortunately, we don't know what would happen either. We now exist completely separate from you, so I wouldn't be surprised if we could die just like you Shinigami."

"Renji, you refuse to make the decision to destroy your zanpakuto. In other words, you cannot bring yourself to destroy us, am I wrong? Can you really blame me for calling you a weakling? True strength is not just about having the ability to fight."

The boy with the snake tail lunged forward, slamming his former-wielder into a wall.

He smacked him with the long tail, smirking all the while.

"Renji!" Sanura yelled, jumping into the large courtyard.

The monkey-woman turned.

"Who are you?" She asked, placing her hands on her large hips.

"My name is Sanura Aizen," The turquoise-haired girl showed the woman her arm. "And if you are truly Zabimaru, then you will listen to me!"

"We are Zabimaru." The woman nodded, reading the girl's arm. "And you are the second wielder."

"That's right." Sanura nodded. "Let Renji go."

"He is not your concern." The woman turned back to the snake. "Leave here, and let us prove him wrong."

"No." She refused. "Renji is my friend, and I refuse to let you do this to him! Roar, Zabimaru!"

She stretched out her hand, and took the stance she had seen Renji do. A bolt of red light shot through her hand, and the whip-like segments of his zanpakuto fell into her hand.

"Impossible!" The woman looked startled.

Sanura raised her eyes, grinning. Her copper eye had turned vivid green, matching the monkey woman. Sanura flung the zanpakuto's end at the snake.

"This is harder then it looks." Sanura grumbled, watching as her Zabimaru clattered uselessly to the ground. "Alright, I'll just try a different one. Grind, Pantera!"

She watched as the zanpakuto she was using disappeared, and a large billow of dust rose.

"What is...that?" The monkey woman asked, shocked. Sanura's eyes had gone back to their original colour for a moment, but her purple eye was now bright blue.

Her body was covered in segmented white armour, and her ears were feline. Two elegant blue markings stretched from her eyes to the tips of her feline ears. Long black claws adorned her black hands, and she shifted on cat feet.

"This is my dearest friend's Resurrection." Sanura supplied, crouching and then leaping toward the woman, who barely dodged her punch. Sanura sent the woman flying several feet with an unexpected kick.

She followed after the retreating woman, throwing kicks and punches at a rapid rate.

Sanura stopped after a moment.

"This is fun and all, but," She glanced towards Renji and let the Resurrection fade. "I need to get this over with. Prevail, Sanbimu." She pulled her sword from it's sheath.

"Your zanpakuto..." The woman stared. "It works."

"Sanbimu is very close to me." Sanura stared fondly at the fiery blade.

"He's beat." The snake headed over to where Sanura and the monkey were fighting. "What now?"

"Just finish him off, and then come help me with her." The monkey nodded to Sanura.

"Hikari-en." Sanura's swords spun through the air, one grazed the ground and the other shoved into the air. A large ball of fire built between the two sword tips, and then as it fired, morphed into a large fiery butterfly.

"Crap." The woman snarled, jumping out of the way. Sanura swung her blades in a counter-clockwise circle, switching the direction of her attack. It fluttered against the monkey-woman's legs and feet, the smell of burnt fur filling the air.

Sanura watched as the attacks exploded, and then eyed the smoke for the woman.

The whip-like blade launched from it, and Sanura ducked.

"Maguma Bakufu." Sanura pointed both of her claymore at the woman. Two balls of dripping orange liquid swirled around the ends.

Sanura watched as both shot forward, the monkey-woman dodged one, and her side got hit by the other.

The woman howled, dropping to the ground and hissing in pain.

Sanura turned to the snake-boy, watching in horror as he lifted the spiked blade over Renji.

Renji twitched on the ground.

As the blade descended, Renji lunged upward, holding off the blade with his own.

The snake-boy looked surprised.

"Huh?" The monkey stared, shifting.

Sanura paused in her actions.

"You may have been right about me being weak," Renji pushed the snake off him, and then stood. "I had forgotten, but my mindset is different now. I don't have the time to waste arguing over stupid things like that."

"Stupid, you say?" The monkey tilted her head slightly.

"I only want to become stronger. That's all." Renji replied. "There is still someone that I must surpass in battle. That is why I had this goal to become even stronger! Facing the two of you is what reminded me of that. And I know that in order to achieve that goal, I must win!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji took his release position, and the once useless sword morphed into shikai. The zanpakuto spirit looked surprised. "Heh."

Renji grinned in satisfaction, launching the zanpakuto at his zanpakuto spirits.

"Sanura," She glanced over. "I'm going to have to ask you to step back. This is my fight."

"Sure thing, Renji." Sanura nodded, returning her blades to it's sealed form on her back.

Zabimaru jumped onto a nearby roof.

"Be careful." The monkey-woman warned.

"Yeah, I know." The snake pushed himself up. "Did something about him change?"

"Sure seems so."

"I have had enough of this. Zanpakuto are supposed to be used by their masters, that's the way it is." Renji yelled to the two as his weapon returned to it's standby form.

"What did you just say!" The red-headed snake yelled. "What kind of arrogant garbage is that?"

"Wait." The monkey pulled back the boy. "That's a pretty bold thing to say. I suppose that means you're willing to take us on?"

"Oh, I've got more than will! I'm going to destroy you with everything I've got!"

"Hm, don't get ahead of yourself, Renji." The rose-haired woman scoffed.

"That's right! You'd better watch your mouth!" Snakey yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"If you think you can beat us with just the will to fight, you've got another thing coming." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, no matter what you try we're still stronger!" The snake jumped down from the monkey's hold.

"Care for a taste of it?" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Of what?"

"Of your own blade, of course." She jumped.

.

.

.

.

**AN- Is this my first or second author's note? Who cares! **

**Translations-**

**Hikari-en: Light Blast [Japanese] (Sanura's first attack)**

**Maguma Bakufu: Magma Blast [Japanese] (Sanura's second attack)**

**REVIEW! YAY!**

**Babbit2- Chapter 1[****:D YAY a sequel! :3 When you said Momo died I burst out laughing. The way you just wrote it bluntly . . . XD You just made my day, thank you! :D I'm super  
excited for what you have planned] **_I'm glad I made your day. I never did like Momo...She was kind of annoying, and didn't really have a purpose that I could see, save for making Toshiro feel bad... I'm so excited for this sequel! I have many wonderful things in store, and I wish I could share them right NOW! But I can't so, you'll just have to keep reading!_

**Babbit2- Chapter 4 [****O.o Oookkaayy Well there is A LOT going on. But I luv how EVERYONE (cept momo :P) is in the story. And your using the Zanpakuto Arc! XD lol the ending. Haha Please continue!) **_I know that there's a lot going on, and it might be a little confusing. I was so upset with all the Espada dying, so I just kinda kept them around. I do plan on using most of the Arcs for this._

**Now, the rest of you, I don't care if you don't have a Fanfic account, or if you're too lazy to log in.**

**Review, dammit! Or favourite! Or follow! But mostly review!**


	6. Nighttime Confrontation

The monkey-woman launched her blade at Renji, who did the same. The spirits' zanpakuto disappeared in a flash of red reitsu, and Renji's blade continued on.

Renji pulled on the blade, as Snakey jumped over the monkey-woman. He hit Renji's zanpakuto and two parts of the blade crashed together, as the identical blade appeared in Snakey's hand.

The snake was pulled back by the chain around his neck, and sat on his tail.

"Not bad." He snickered.

"You've got a lot more fight in you than I thought." The monkey nodded.

"What are you, dense or something? I've been training my whole life!" Renji yelled from below.

"We have no choice." The woman glanced from the corner of her eye to the snake.

"Let's do it!" The sword in the snake's disappeared.

The woman grabbed the middle of the chain around her waist and the snake's neck.

"Bankai!" She called with a large fanged grin.

Pale smoke swirled around them, and the snake's eyes flashed bright red and his hazy silhouette grew.

"Renji," The woman drawled, from within the snake curled around her. "You look surprised. We are zanpakuto, after all. Surely, you must have known we were capable of this."

Renji bared his teeth.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" The woman launched the snake forward, firing blasts of reitsu down at Renji.

The car-sized skull swam forward, and Renji blocked it's bite with his sword. It pushed him into the cliff opposite the building the monkey-woman was standing upon.

Sanura glanced at the woman in fear. The sections of snake just kept extending, through the towers atop the cliff.

Renji's figure appeared in the maw of the snake's sharp-toothed mouth. Sanura flinched as he let out a yell, bright blood dripped from his left leg.

With a bright flash, Renji's blade fell from his hand, impaling into the ground.

"Our bankai is nothing like the one you know," The woman called, glancing briefly at Sanura. "Ours has no blind spots. The game is over! No matter what you do, your shikai is no match for my bankai. Now do you understand; you will _never _defeat us."

Renji looked up at her, pain flickering across his face.

"Shut your mouth!" He yelled.

The pair glowed, and then the snake reappeared. Sanura looked back and forth between the two, and then extended her arm, holding onto her wrist with the other hand.

Renji noticed.

"Don't bother trying to think your way out of this." The monkey-woman warned. "Of all your weaknesses, your lack of intelligence might just be the most pitiful one of all."

"What now, Monkey?" Snakey asked, crossing his arms with a haughty expression.

"He probably realizes it's pointless to continue fighting like this." Monkey shrugged, turning to walk away. Snakey followed.

"Bakudou Number Four: Hainawa!" Renji yelled the moment their backs were turned. Two sticky looking strands of yellow-cream reitsu snaked around Snakey's tail and Monkey's arm. "It's not over yet."

"Ugh, he never learns." Snakey grumbled.

"This is pathetic, Renji." Monkey shook her head.

"Hadou Number Thirty-One: Shakkahou!" Renji thrust his arms forward. A ball of red reitsu built in between his hands.

"Someone's getting creative." Monkey grinned. "So, this is what you were planning. Too bad your level of kido is so weak."

The pair began glowing red, and the Bakudou shattered. The reitsu also acted as a shield to Renji's Shakkahou blasts.

"Not quite." Renji insisted, leaping forward. "Here comes some more!"

He swept his hand forward and several red balls flew forward.

The zanpakuto spirit jumped out of the way as he drew closer, and Renji landed where they had been standing only a few moments earlier.

"What are you doing?!" Snakey yelled, dodging blasts. "Your kido is dangerous to _everyone,_ including you!"

Monkey clambered up the wall of one of the buildings, dodging shot after shot.

"So, you're trying out a new technique, huh?" She asked. "There's no way you can beat us with that sad kido of yours."

She leapt atop the building, and Sanura backed away several feet. Monkey pulled on the chain, throwing Snakey forward.

He snatched up Renji's sword.

"Got it!" He laughed, holding it upright. The strings holding it together snapped and frayed, causing the zanpakuto to fall limp. "Huh!?"

"Looks like your sword is really worthless now." Monkey laughed, stretching out her hand. Her own blade appeared, and she pulled Snakey toward Renji, leaping after him seconds later.

"Goodbye!" She laughed.

"Not just yet!" Renji insisted again, turning to Snakey with another Shakkahou. It grew more than three times the size and then Renji fired it.

"Ah, please." Snakey scoffed, hitting the kido with the damaged blade. It shattered.

"What happened?" Monkey asked, shocked at the sudden problem.

"Higa Zekko!" Renji called. The broken bits of his sword glowed red, half launching towards the snake and the other half towards the monkey. They yelled in pain.

"Way to go, Renji!" Sanura cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

The two zanpakuto spirits bounced along the roof she was on, and then glowed brilliant red before landing an inch away from her in the shikai sword form.

"You alright?" Sanura asked as her red-haired friend limped over.

"It's true. I may have some weaknesses, but as long as I continue to strive for greatness, I think I'll become stronger." He fisted his hands by his sides, staring down at his sword. "No. I know I will."

He moved forward, past the sword and Sanura followed.

"We should get that leg looked at, you know." Sanura hurried to keep pace with him. "It's been bleeding a lot."

"Well, isn't he full of himself." Snakey's voice echoed from the blade. Sanura and Renji froze.

"That last hit kinda stung, didn't it, Snakey?" Monkey asked.

"You're actually pretty good, Renji." Snakey addressed their wielder.

Renji smiled. "You guys..."

"We came to our senses." Monkey replied.

"It's time we ended this ridiculous rebellion." Snakey agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Muramasa awakens our deepest, darkest instincts." They replied. "He brainwashes us into following them."

"So, all the zanpakuto are under his mind control?" Sanura asked, darting to Renji's side as he wobbled.

"Thanks." He grinned as she supported him.

"Yes, we think so." Monkey replied.

**-;-**

"So, to review, this Muramasa is the one controlling the zanpakuto?" Unohana asked from her spot at the head of the small table.

Ichigo nodded.

"From what I've seen and experienced it's not at all that simple." He frowned. "I don't think he's controlling the zanpakuto with his mind. What he's done is stir up all the resentment these zanpakuto feel towards their masters. He's using their anger to lead them against us."

"There is only one way to get the zanpakuto back." Sanura interrupted, crossing her arms and kicking her feet onto the table. Ichigo glared.

"My Division and guests were thinking up ideas on how to do it. Turns out, Nnoitra was right. You all need to beat the living shit out of them." She snickered at Ichigo's confused face.

"These guests of yours are behaving?" Ukitake frowned.

"The Espada won't attack anyone. They answer to me, and what I say goes. They know the consciences of going against my word." She turned her dual-coloured eyes to the orange-haired teen on her left. "And you should learn them too, Kurosaki."

"Wait. Back up." He held up his hands. "The Espada are alive?"

"That's right." Sanura nodded.

"But we killed them all."

"That's right." She nodded again.

"I'm confused." Ichigo scratched his head.

"I'll talk to you about this later." She shrugged. "If you had showed up last night like I told you to, you wouldn't be confused."

Unohana chuckled.

"Well, what do you know!" Ukitake smiled. "Looks like we've found a way to solve this problem."

"Yeah, but hold on." Shunsui spoke up, tapping a finger against his cheek. "This might sound like a good solution, but truthfully it's gonna take time to find all our zanpakuto and make them surrender to us. Do you think their leader will sit by while we do that? I'm thinking no."

"In any case, we're gonna have to." Ichigo sighed.

A knock sounded on the door, and Sanura glanced up.

"Reporting, Ukitake-san." Renji stepped in followed by clanking chains.

"Ah, you're here." He smiled.

"How's your leg?" Sanura asked, dropping her feet.

"It's been better." Renji laughed, then turned to Ukitake. "They said you wanted to see me as soon as possible."

"Yes. We heard you forced your zanpakuto to submit." Ukitake nodded. "I called you here to see if you learned anything from your battle that could help us out."

"I wish they could," Renji rubbed the back of his head. "But these two don't remember anything that happened."

"Not a thing." Monkey shifted from foot to foot.

"Renji, I'm really hungry!" Snakey rocked back and forth on his tail. "Let's eat~!"

Sanura chuckled.

"I'll get you food later, but first," He spun on his zanpakuto with an angered expression. "Are you sure that you don't recall a thing?"

"Not a thing." Monkey repeated, over Snakey's mantra of _'Wanna eat now'._

"The both of you are just plain stupid." Renji grumbled.

"Well, we're _your_ zanpakuto after all. We take after you."

"I've got this feeling you're trying to say I'm an idiot."

"Well, don't you catch on fast." Monkey dead-panned, as Snakey leapt onto Renji's shoulders.

"That's it!" He yelled. "Knock this off and turn back into my sword right now!"

"I don't wanna." Snakey grinned. "We won't be able to tease you like this if we're in our blade form."

"You brat!" Renji shouted, grabbing for the boy, who sprang off his shoulders.

Sanura snickered, munching a cookie she had stored away in her kosode.

"If you wanna turn me back then catch me~!" Snakey ran off the wall and around the table. Renji followed.

"Get back here!" The redhead yelled, chasing his zanpakuto.

Sanura watched in amusement, glancing at her own swords, which were strapped to her back.

Snakey leapt onto the table, and then Renji tripped. He slid to a stop in front of Unohana, and Sanura grabbed the back of the boy's shirt.

"You're just a bundle of energy." The Fourth Division captain smiled. "But here you mustn't goof around like a child at a playground. Please keep in mind that you're in Division Four's barracks, is that clear, Captain Abarai?"

Renji nodded vigorously.

**-;-**

"Lieutenant Omaeda," Sanura crossed her arms. She had found the fat lieutenant yelling as she returned to her barracks. "What is all the noise about?"

"Ah!" He jumped, spinning. "Captain Aizen! My men just got attacked!"

"Those were Division members?" The two Shinigami turned at the new voice. "How pathetic."

"They weren't even good for a warm-up." The second figure growled.

The fatter figure and Omaeda shuffled forward, each reaching into bags of junk food and examining each other.

"Tasty~!" They grinned, after biting into their food.

"Could you be who I think you are?" Omaeda asked the other man.

"Yeah," The other one nodded. "I am the mighty Gegetsuburi."

The two began laughing and Sanura sweat-dropped.

"I see, I see, so your Gegetsuburi." Omaeda patted the other man's shoulder. "My zanpakuto; so you're him, huh? You're a pretty stylish looking guy, like me!"

"Huh!? When was the last time you look a look in the mirror? I've seen more hair on a baby's butt!"

"What!? I'm not going bald! This is just the way I style my hair!"

"That's lame." Gegetsuburi flopped his fatness. "You're the reason my manifestation has a tire instead of a waist! Lazy ass."

"Lazy ass! For someone who's supposed to be my zanpakuto, you lack the basic understanding of what beauty really is!"

"What!" Gegetsuburi's bag of chips turned into a spiked mace. "You wanna fight!?"

"Hey," Marechiyo pulled out his sword. "When we're done, I'm gonna force you to surrender to me."

"Yeah? Well, good luck making that happen. And Hozukimaru, you stay out of this."

Sanura turned to the other man.

"It's not my style to interfere with other people's battles." He shrugged, walking to the side.

The two fat men circled slowly, and then lifted their weapons with twin roars.

Suddenly, the wall beside Omaeda launched outward, sending him flying into the other wall.

"Aw, great." Sanura turned at Ichigo's voice. "Knocked down the wrong guy."

"No big deal." Ikkaku appeared beside him. "It's just Marechiyo."

The bald man strode forward.

"Hello, Ikkaku." Sanura greeted, nodding her head.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, glaring.

"Well, I was walking home," She shrugged. "But what's-his-face was being loud, so I went to shut him up. And Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" The orange-haired teen nodded.

"When we're done here," Sanura was suddenly surrounded by a malicious aura. "You're coming with me."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, terror flashing across his face.

"I never expected to find zanpakuto here." Ikkaku turned away from the turquoise-haired girl. "Perfect, now you'll see the results from my training."

"Who the hell are you!?" Gegetsuburi lifted a fist.

"He's not very smart is he?" Ichigo muttered to his captain.

"He's Omaeda's zanpakuto. It explains everything." She whispered.

The orange-haired man off to the side launched past the fat spirit.

"I sure have missed you, partner." He grinned down at Ikkaku, who was holding the man off.

"What are you saying?" The Third Division Captain snarled. "Your weapon..."

"That's right, I'm Hozukimaru!" The oni-like man stepped away and twirled the long staff in his hands over his head, slamming it at Ikkaku's feet moments later.

The bald man leapt out of the way.

"You're really Hozukimaru?" Ikkaku asked.

"Wanna confirm it?" The brown-skinned man grinned.

"How would I do that?" Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

"You can do it however you want."

"Alright. Then why don't we do _that_." Ikkaku shifted his sword. "You seem game."

"What is _that_?" Hozukimaru growled.

"If you're actually Hozukimaru, then you'll be able to keep up with me when we go for it."

Hozukimaru chuckled. "Now, I see. Let's go."

"Let's do it."

"Luck, luck, luck, luuuuck~." Ikkaku rose onto his toes like a ballerina. "Luck, luck, luck, luuuuck~."

Hozukimaru followed perfectly.

"Luck, luck, luck, luuuuuuck~"

"Luck, luck, luck, luckyyyyyy~!" They launched over their weapons.

Sanura, Ichigo and Gegetsuburi stared.

"What was that just now?" Ichigo looked confused, as Sanura burst into hysterics.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She screeched, holding her sides with tears dripping down her face.

"OH COME ON!" Ikkaku yelled. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT IT, ICHIGO!? THAT WAS MY BIG LUCKY DANCE! I SHOWED IT TO YOU THE FIRST TIME WE BATTLED! DON'T YOU REMEMBER!?"

"I've seen that before?" Ichigo scratched his head, even more confused.

"Ah, just forget it. Anyway," He gave Hozukimaru a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "Your dancing was perfect, proving with out a doubt, that you are Hozukimaru."

Hozukimaru hummed in confirmation.

"This is perfect. After I defeat you, all of my zanpakuto power will once again be mine to use."

"You think you can defeat me?" Hozukimaru looked disbelieving.

"I'll give it a shot." Ikkaku smirked.

"GOTCHA!" Gegetsuburi yelled, throwing the mace in his arms at Ichigo and Sanura. She sighed, rising and catching it with one hand.

"Huh?" He stared, holding onto the end of it's chain.

"Did you honestly think that a lieutenant-level zanpakuto could hurt, or defeat me?" Sanura glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'm the most powerful Espada, and I'm only half-Hollow. You really are extremely stupid."

"What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo asked from atop the wall to her right.

"Don't blame me." Gegetsuburi shrugged. "You're the one who needs to start paying attention."

"You're just a cheater." Ichigo blinked.

"Winning is all that matters here!" The fat man pulled on his weapon.

Sanura raised an eyebrow, and Gegetsuburi tugged it uselessly.

She let go when he tugged again, sending it flying into his stomach. Gegetsuburi skidded backward.

**Grim Kitty Kisa ****- ["No." Sanura shook his head. "Look at him. He's bouncing...bouncing..bouncing...Oh, look Byakuya is getting eaten by the flower monster." I forgot the add this to the review of that chapter but i really liked that part. - I like the zanpakuto arc so far, Im happy you brought the espada back.]** _Yup! Sanura kind had to have the Espada._

**Grim Kitty Kisa- [XD I like the ending quite abit] **_thank you_

**Grim Kitty Kisa- [Grimmjow waited several moments, and then curled up at the bottom of her bed like a cat. made my day. Ahh I like where this is going all ready] **_Just wait till grimmy has to have a bath_

**Grim Kitty Kisa- [I like the barracks] **_I do too._

**Hikiri- [Yay Zanpakuto arc...my favorite filler. Keep going i can't wait for more!] **_Will do! Glad you like it~!_


	7. Pantera Defeated

"You really can fight, good job." Ikkaku growled at his manifested zanpakuto spirit.

"Kurosaki-san," Sanura called. Ichigo turned his head, eyes widening as Sanura continued down the street. "Let's go. I don't see a point in us hanging around."

"Wha?" The orange-haired shinigami stared.

"Kurosaki," Sanura turned, eyes glinting like a demon's. "That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Ichigo nodded.

_'She's almost as scary as Unohana-san.' _Ichigo grumbled in his head.

_**'I like her! Much better than I like you, King.' **_Hichigo laughed.

'_Shut up._'

A spiked mace drove into the ground in front of his taicho, who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Honestly," She turned, lifting her hand and placing it atop her head. "You just don't learn, do you?"

The turquoise-haired woman dragged her hand down her face, fingers rippling with purple-edged black reitsu.

Ichigo blinked.

_'She has an inner Hollow?'_

_**'No dumbass.' **_Hichigo snorted, unimpressed. '**_She's half-fucking-Espada._**'

Sanura rolled her eyes, dancing forward and placing a hand gently on Gegetsuburi's head.

She pushed on the zanpakuto's head, driving the man's face into the ground.

Gegetsuburi tried to pry his face out, but it didn't work.

Sanura's mask flashed off her face, and she turned again.

Unfortunately for her, Ikkaku chose that moment to fly through the air and land on her.

Sanura screeched, pinned to the ground with a very heavy, injured Third Division captain on her back.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She yelled, flailing.

Ikkaku grunted.

"Ikkaku, you alright?" Ichigo asked, rushing over and poking him.

"Be more concerned for your captain, dammit, Kurosaki!" Sanura tapped her fingers against the road. "And get him the fuck off!"

"What's wrong?" Hozukimaru asked, from in a cloud of disappearing dust. "Hey, Shinigami, is that all you've got?"

Ikkaku wheezed as Sanura got impatient, pushing him onto the ground beside her.

"Damn you." Ichigo turned to Hozukimaru.

"Wait, Ichigo." The bald man lifted his head, pushing himself up slowly. "Do not interfere. It's my battle, I will handle this."

"You get him, Baldy-san!" Sanura yawned, stretching out along the ground comfortably.

"I'm not bald!" Ikkaku yelled, pulling his katana and sheath into an offensive position.

"Sure, sure." She waved him off.

"Stop right there!" Sanura glanced at the new voice.

"Oh, Soifon-chan, Ukitake-san, Shunsui-san." Sanura waved.

Bunches of Soifon's Covert Ops men had Ikkaku and his zanpakuto surrounded.

"We've got you surrounded." Ukitake spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry, but we're gonna need to butt in." Kyoraku scratched his head, hat lopsided.

"Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo turned to the long-time captain.

"Oh, so you call him Captain, and not me." Sanura huffed, glaring.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ikkaku protested. "My zanpakuto, _my_ fight!"

"It's not much of a fight." Hozukimaru grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

"I said I'm done fighting for today."

"Wait, you can't just go and quit now!"

Sanura yawned, laying on her back and staring at the sky.

The wind picked up, and she glanced over. Hozukimaru was whirling the bankai he had brought out above his head.

"Don't just stand there! Bring him down!" Soifon ordered her subordinates.

Sanura sighed, picking herself off the ground and casually walking through the wind to stand in front of him.

The oni-like male stopped yelling, but continued to whirl the weapon around his head, all the while looking down at her.

"Bad Hozukimaru." She scolded. "Sit."

Hozukimaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sit." She repeated, pointing at the ground. Hozukimaru shook his head.

"Hozukimaru, sit." She snarled, a malicious aura surrounding her as she grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him into a seated position.

"Good boy~." She patted his head, taking the bankai from his hands and planting them in the ground.

Sanura channelled the reitsu gathered in the weapon up with her fingers, exploding it in the sky. A large cloud of dust rose, and when it cleared, Sanura was flat on her back and Hozukimaru was gone.

"Go on! Move! After him!" Soifon yelled.

"It's no use." Ukitake shook his head, moving to Sanura. "His reitsu is gone."

"Captain, over here!" Soifon turned in the direction of the shout as Ukitake helped Sanura to a sitting position.

"We did get one of them, Ma'am. Well, found one. He's stuck." The stealth force member frowned.

Sanura staggered over, yanking Gegetsuburi's head out of his crater.

"And now he's not stuck." She smiled. "I put him there for safe-keeping."

"Should we hand him over to Lieutenant Omaeda?" The man asked, tying rope around the zanpakuto's wrists.

"Omaeda?" Soifon frowned. "Where is he?"

"Over here, Captain!" Another man called from down the road a bit. "He seems to be unconscious."

"Well, I would be too," Sanura nodded, staggering around the road like she was drunk. Kyoraku moved to steady her. "If I were a normal shinigami getting hit with a wall."

"Please, lieutenant. You must wake up." One man shook the Omaeda.

"Don't bother." Soifon rolled her eyes. "Just leave him."

"Eh?" Shunsui glanced over. "My, my, aren't you a strict one."

"For now, I suggest we hand that zanpakuto over to Research and Development for investigation." Ukitake suggested.

"That's fine." Soifon turned away, disappearing seconds later.

"Hold on a second. Where's Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

"Ichigo had better not of runaway again." Sanura growled, baring her teeth. "I'm gonna have a serious _talk_ with him."

"Come on, it's pretty obvious where he is." Shunsui pulled on his hat.

"You'd better say my barracks, and he'd better be there."

**-;-**

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Sanura appeared behind the teen. "You are in so much trouble, mister."

"I just..." He began, only to be silenced when Sanura raised a hand and punched him in the head.

Hard.

Ichigo dropped to the ground, and the woman slung him over her shoulder.

**-;-**

"What's that?" Renji stared at the woman across from him.

"That's right." She frowned into her cup. "Kurosaki was mumbling something about Byakuya."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Hisagi placed his sake cup on the table.

"No. I didn't get anything else out of him."

"Why not?" Renji furrowed his brow.

"Well, I knocked him out. Ichigo is the worst listener." Sanura sighed. Renji chuckled, before returning to more serious matters.

"What are we going to do about the Sixth Division?" Renji took a gulp of sake.

"Is it really our problem?" Sanura raised an eyebrow, twirling the end of her high horsetail around her finger.

"I feel like it should be. I was their lieutenant." Renji put his head on the table.

"With Kuchiki-san gone, and no lieutenant, there's nobody looking out for them." Hisagi nodded.

"Let's go talk to Ukitake-san." Sanura swirled her drink, patting the redhead's shoulder. "We'll ask if all three of us can help the Sixth Division. Between the three of us, it should go okay."

Renji nodded, and the three new captains paid the bartender before heading back to the Seireitei.

**-;-**

"I see. Well, I can see your concern for your former Division, Abarai." Ukitake threaded his fingers together. "But I think it would be best-"

"Oh, Ukitake," Kyoraku interrupted. "Let them do it. The Sixth Division needs some support right now, and then these three willingly take up the challenge?"

"Alright." Ukitake sighed, nodding. "Let us know if there's a problem."

"Of course, Ukitake-san." Sanura bowed slightly. "Come on, guys."

Hisagi and Renji followed her out.

**-;-**

Sanura was about to enter the barracks when something dropped behind her with a large thump.

She turned, dual-coloured eyes widening.

"You," The male growled, flexing his long fingers. "I know you."

"Who are you?" She asked, shifting into a defensive position with a hand on Sanbimu.

"Don't you know? Can't you tell?" He laughed, face shadowed. "I thought you were smarter than that."

The cloud over the moon shifted, scuttling away across the sky and throwing the male's features into view.

"Are you...Pantera?"

"You got it, sweetheart." Pantera grinned, displaying deadly canines.

Sanura stared.

Pantera was deeply tanned, and had blue hair that cascaded down to his waist.

He had no shirt, but around his neck was a white leather collar with a silver chain dangling down to the waist band of his pants. The chain was attached to the hakama. Pantera's hakama were white, bunching around his knees because of segmented white armour. His feet were feline, and his hands and forearms were covered in black fur. Long claws ended his fingers.

Long blue cat ears twitched on the side of his head, and Pantera frowned.

"Fuck." He growled, turning and displaying his tail, which was white until the end, where a tuft of black fur sprouted. "I didn't have time to play."

"There you are, you little fuck." Grimmjow yowled as he leapt over the wall in front of the barracks.

"HAH!" Pantera snorted, springing to Sanura's side. "I found something to protect, so you have no chance!"

"I don't need something to protect to beat you! Or get stronger!" Grimmjow landed with a small cloud of dust, drawing his sword.

"Keep telling yourself that, pussy." Pantera snorted.

"I thought you were the cat." Grimmjow snarled, leaping forward.

"Out the way, sweetheart." Pantera pushed her closer to the building before throwing himself at Grimmjow.

"Grind." Pantera roared, dust billowing around their two figures.

Sanura searched the cloud as it fell back to the ground.

"Nice block, but it won't work." Pantera chuckled, foot caught in Grimmjow's hand. He threw his other leg at his former partner, pushing away as his right left connected with Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow skidded backwards, barely fending off Pantera's frenzied attacks.

Pantera made a slashing motion with his left arm, blue rietsu growing along each of his fingers.

The zanpakuto threw them at Grimmjow one at a time, watching in amusement as Grimmjow barely avoided them.

Pantera fired several bombs from his arm, and then let loose two of the Desgarron.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened, fear flashing across his face as the attacks connected.

"Grimmy!" Sanura yelled, moving forward.

"Sweetheart, this is our fight not yours." Pantera glanced over his shoulder with hard silver eyes. "He needs to learn."

Pantera was suddenly thrown to the ground, collar choking him as Grimmjow hurled him down.

"That hurt, you bastard!" He snarled, punching the other male in the face.

A slight smirk crossed Pantera's face, and he fired several of the bombs in his arm at Sanura.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Grimmjow looked up, anger crossing his face and he launched himself into a Sonido.

As her lieutenant appeared in front of her, Sanura shrieked. Blood splattered her face and the tip of Pantera's blade scraped across her face.

"Nice try, but it won't work." Pantera pulled the silver blade from Grimmjow's shoulder, and then swung it in an arc, slicing it across his back in fast movements.

Grimmjow's body jerked, and he fell to the ground coughing.

"You're no king. You can't even protect her." Pantera snorted, propping the sword on his shoulder.

Grimmjow looked up glaring over his shoulder at the man, and staggering to his feet.

"I am a king." He roared, lunging again.

Grimmjow dragged his fingers along his blade.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled, turquoise reitsu flashing around him.

His blade disappeared, and molten silver spread up his arms.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow stared at the gauntlets on his arms and fists.

"Grimmy, you're a Shinigami now!" Sanura called. "That's shikai!"

"Whatever the fuck it is, it works as long as i can hurt him!" Grimmjow ran forward, long claws sliding from the gauntlets.

Panic crossed Pantera's face, and he leapt backwards.

Sanura watched in horror as Pantera shoved his fist through Grimmjow's chest.

"Grimmy!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in satisfaction and he drove the claws on his zanpakuto's throat.

The male coughed, blood splattering against Grimmjow's face as Pantera fell limp.

His form glowed, shrank and morphed into his regular.

Sanura sprinted over to Grimmjow, skidding to a halt as he yanked the sword from his chest and fell to his knees.

"Maybe you're more of a king than I thought." Pantera murmured.

"Come on, Grimmjow." Sanura pulled his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get you to the Fourth Division."

The door slid open behind them.

"Cero-sama," Szayel stepped out. "I heard fighting."

"Yes, Szayel." Sanura rolled her eyes. "Grimmjow just beat Pantera. Help me get him to the Fourth Division."

"Oh!" Szayel rushed forward, supporting the now unconscious Grimmjow on the other side. "What an imbecile."

Sanura sighed, blocking out his ranting as they stumbled down the road.

By the time they were outside the Fourth Division, Sanura was ready to blow up.

"Only imbeciles-"

"SZAYEL! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"

A miffed expression clouded Szayel's face but he went quiet, occasionally shooting a dirty look at the Cero.

"Isane-san," Sanura hailed down the lieutenant. "Would you mind-?"

Isane glanced over, and then rushed toward them. She led them to a free room, and set to work healing Grimmjow.

"If you'll excuse me," Sanura bowed. "I have to _deal_ with two of my subordinates."

**SR- Yay! Chapter Seven is done!**

**Kurohana Ookami- [I nearly died of laughter. So you know XD] **_Thanks!_


	8. Byakuya, Traitor

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, Sanura was seated by his bed with a pissed expression.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard." She snorted, opening her copper eye.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Ichigo bolted upright.

"You are in _your_ room, in _my _barracks." She snorted, standing. "Shinji, you can come in now."

"Shinji!? What's he doing here?" Ichigo looked confused as the blond man slid open the door.

"He's part of my division." Sanura rolled her eyes. "Hirako, would you mind giving Kurosaki the grand tour?"

"Course I will!" Shinji grinned, helping Ichigo from his bed.

**-;-**

"Taicho~!" Gin sped down the halls toward the female. "Kurosaki-kun ran away again!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT IDIOT!?" She screeched. Gin pressed his hands over his ears momentarily.

"Kurosaki-kun knocked out poor Hirako-san." Gin frowned, and then lifted a finger. "He went that way~!"

"When I get my hands on that moron..." Sanura growled. "Just who does he think he is anyway!?"

"Bye bye!" Gin waved as she ran out of the barracks.

**-;-**

"What's going on!? Answer me, Byakuya!" Ichigo's voice rang through the trees as Sanura Sonido'd through the forest.

"Do not be so disrespectful of the captains, Kurosaki." She warned, stepping into the clearing. "Most will not take it lightly now that you are part of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Sanura..." Ichigo turned and stared.

"That's Captain Aizen." She glared, demon-eyes resurfacing before she turned to Byakuya. "You've been missing for quite some time, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya remained silent.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The Sixth Division Captain spoke up. Sanura glanced behind him and his companion, who she guessed was his zanpakuto, eyes narrowing at Muramasa's presence. "I cannot allow you to decide the fate of the zanpakuto."

"Hold on a minute!" Ichigo rose to his feet. "Have you joined up with Muramasa? Is this what this is all about? Or have you gone and surrendered to your zanpakuto?!"

"Surrender?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I will never surrender to a zanpakuto, no matter what the circumstance. I have made this decision after much thought. You and many other Shinigami were witnesses, watching as the zanpakuto released themselves. Once they were free, they set their own goals and then soon followed their desires. I understand their motivation. I too, am free to follow my own desires wherever they take me."

"You say very interesting things, Shinigami." Muramasa chuckled. "So tell me, what are your desires? Perhaps there's one stronger than the rest; I'm wondering which one motivates you the most."

"It is really quite simple." Byakuya turned his head to glance back at the other man. "My desire is to uphold my self-respect. That is all."

The traitor captain turned back to Ichigo, placing a hand on his sword.

"Ichigo, you will not interfere with Muramasa. If you can't live with that, then be prepared to die."

"Kurosaki," Sanura crossed her arms, striding to where her subordinate was standing. "Do not fight him alone."

"But-"

"That is an order, Kurosaki." Sanura barked, fixing him with a glare. "You have disobeyed me enough these past few days."

"Sanura-"

"Captain Aizen." She corrected. "Did you not hear what I said, Kurosaki. Do not fight him _alone._"

"Oh." Ichigo nodded.

"You will fight us, even if it meant losing your life?" Senbonzakura narrowed his visible eye.

"You don't know much about the Eleventh Division, do you?" Sanura snorted. "Division Eleven and a Half is a lot like it's brother Division. We are offensive people, with desires and goals we will stop at nothing to obtain. We will kill, we will maim, and we will bleed. But all of this will be nothing, if we get what we want. I suppose you could say we're all selfish. We're all odd, not even one race. I'm half-Espada, and most of my division are Visored. We're misfits, not supposed to exist, and hoping that people will accept us."

"That is a long speech." Senbonzakura nodded. "Though I do not see how it applies to my question."

"My answer is yes. I will fight you." Sanura closed her eyes, sighing. "Ichigo, prepare yourself."

"Okay." He nodded, levelling his zanpakuto.

"Not just that, Kurosaki." Sanura reopened her eyes, amused. "Steady yourself."

Ichigo looked confused, only planting his feet more sturdily when huge amounts of purple reitsu billowed around her.

"Bankai." She pulled out Sanbimu. "Kuronosen-sen Sanbimu."

Black flames rushed from the bottoms of Sanura's feet, spiralling around her and then falling in a geyser. The moment flames touched something, it turned to ash.

When the twisting column of flame died down, Sanura held out her hands as though about to dance.

"You will feel the wrath of me and my zanpakuto." She sneered, twisting her left hand toward her face. A tendril of fire followed it. "Every flame that has entered this battle field is under my control. It will turn anything it touches into ash, instantly. Kuronosen-sen Sanbimu's flames are as hot as those on the sun."

Byakuya's mouth turned downward slightly, and he brought his own sword toward his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The captain glared.

"Scatter." Senbonzakura followed in example. Waves of shining pink petals showered from their blades.

"Mere shikai will not have any effect." Sanura snorted, throwing her hand forward.

Ichigo stared.

On each of her forearms were gold gauntlets, carved with swirling patterns. They stretched to her elbows and the underside of the gold metal, the material, was amber. The material wrapped around her middle finger.

Her black flames met Byakuya and Senbonzakura's petals, throwing them back.

"Very well." Byakuya nodded. He and Senbonzakura called back the petals, and held out their swords. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Sanura smirked, clenching her fists. The fire diminished greatly, flowing into whip-like strands from her fingers.

Ichigo moved closer, fear decorating his eyes.

"Don't just stand there, Ichigo." Sanura glanced over, amused. "Your bankai increases your speed. Hurry and attack him."

Ichigo nodded, but didn't move.

A large wave of pink flower petals rushed forward, and Sanura thrust both hands forward.

"Hikari-en." An enormous butterfly exploded from her hands, enveloping the flowers in it's wings.

The butterfly imploded, sending rays of black scorching through the clearing.

"Maguma Bakufu." Sanura moved her hands as though lifting something in each hand, palms facing upward.

The ground cracked, and streams of glowing lava rushed towards her, forming a large ball above Sanura's head. Several tendrils wove around her.

Sanura levelled her hands with their two opponents, releasing the blast. She skidded backward a few inches.

The blast connected with Senbonzakura's shield.

"Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya and Senbonzakura pointed toward Sanura, enveloping her in a large ball of twisting petals.

"There are millions of blades in that sphere." Senbonzakura stepped forward, gliding down the stairs of the ruins he was standing on. "There is no way for you to escape. You will die."

Both he and Byakuya collapsed the sphere.

Sanura's hunched figure appeared, and she coughed.

"So you too have a mask." Byakuya strode forward, watching as she propped herself on her zanpakuto, which had reverted back to it's sealed form.

"I'm fucking half Espada." She snarled, pushing upwards. Ichigo Shunpo'd towards Senbonzakura, who knocked him back with a wave of blades.

"I see." Byakuya closed his eyes, then slid his hand up.

"Sanbimu isn't the best zanpakuto to use against you." Sanura hummed, resheathing her sword.

"Foolish move, Aizen-san."

"On the contrary. Kick About, Los Lobos." Sanura grinned, suddenly covered in blue reitsu. As it expanded around her, Sanura disappeared from Ichigo's sight.

When she reappeared, her clothing had changed. No longer was she dressed in the Shinigami uniform, but in a pair of skin tight black pants, and a large coat with grey fur around the hems and collar.

In her hands were two guns.

Byakuya sent another barrage of blades at her, which she countered with a large Cero, nearly obliterating all of the petals.

"That's worked way better than I thought." Sanura grinned, firing another as Senbonzakura sent more petals at her.

"Cero Metralleta." She lifted the other gun, firing Ceros like a machine gun. Ichigo leapt out of the way.

Byakuya glanced over at his zanpakuto, who nodded. Moments later the flowers rushed around the three figures and when they cleared, the three had vanished.

"Fuck!"

**-;-**

"What was that, Ichigo?" Renji grabbed the front of the orange-haired Shinigami's kosode. "Watch what you say."

"That's enough, Captain Abarai." Kyoraku smiled.

"But Captain Kyoraku," Renji began. "There's no way that Captain Kuchiki would ever betray us! He must have a reason for doing this."

"I don't know why he's doing it, but that doesn't change the fact that Bya-" Ichigo flinched at Sanura's glare. "Captain Kuchiki's our enemy now."

Renji stomped over to the window, and Sanura pushed Ichigo into a free chair before following her friend.

"Kurosaki is right, Renji-kun." Sanura placed a hand on his arm. "Kuchiki-san has a reason for doing this. It will all turn out well in the end, you'll see."

He sighed.

"I hope you're right, Sanura." Renji pressed his forehead against the window.

The room fell into silence.

"Geez, Yama-jii disappears on us and now Captain Kuchiki's turned traitor." Kyoraku crossed his arms. "What's gonna happen next?"

"Captain..." Nanao glanced down at him.

"On the bright side, Captain Hitsugaya got his zanpakuto back. Unfortunately, he'll be out of commission for a while. Even though we know how to get our zanpakuto back, we're taking too much damage in the fight." Ukitake sighed.

"Speaking of which, I've received a very grim report from the Twelfth Division." Unohana glanced up from her folded hands. "According to one test, if anyone other than a zanpakuto's owner defeats and destroys it, it's highly likely that the sword will not return to normal."

"Oh no!"

"Then what should we do if we're stuck fighting against someone else's zanpakuto?!" Ichigo leapt to his feet.

"You'll just have to hold back." Shunsui nodded.

"We can't afford to go easy against these guys!" Ichigo protested.

"Kurosaki, shut up." Sanura sighed, forcing him back into his chair.

"It seems like our enemy actually wants us to fight our own zanpakuto." Shunsui leaned back in his chair.

"Excuse me," Nanao spoke up, hugging her large tome. "But I think we should keep this information about Captain Kuchiki within the circle of Captains."

"No, keeping secrets will only cause people to start speculating and get all worked up." The Eighth Division captain shook his head. "After all, nothing can squash a rumor."

"But how will we break it to Rukia...?" Renji asked.

"I'll tell her." Ukitake stood.

"Ukitake-san?" Renji turned.

"She'll just have to accept the truth." He fixed a hard gaze on the redhead.

"Hai..."

**-;-**

"Taicho~!" Gin prodded Sanura's arm. "Taicho~! Taicho, wake up~!"

"Gin," Sanura growled, lifting the arm over her eyes so she could glare at the male. "You'd better have a reason for waking me up."

"Hai. Something's happening." He nodded, tucking his hands into his voluminous sleeves.

"Fine." She lifted herself from the couch, and tugged on her boots. "Where?"

"That way~!" Gin pointed, directing Sanura towards the Sixth Division.

**-;-**

When Sanura arrived at the Sixth Division, she arrived just in time to catch Renji.

"Sanbimu." The small blond girl materialized, nodding. "Go help Zabimaru."

"Hai, Shoyu-sha." The girl nodded, shrinking into a tiny orange butterfly and zipping across the courtyard.

"Hey, Renji." Sanura prodded his cheek. "Snap out of it."

"Renji!" Rukia's voice made Sanura turn as the plum-eyed girl rushed forward. "Are you okay!?"

Rukia dropped to her knees beside Sanura, placing a hand on Renji's shoulder and then stiffening the moment Byakuya landed.

"Nii-"

"I'll say this one more time: Stay out of the rebellion from now on." Byakuya warned, striding forward.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled, stretching a hand toward him.

"Come on, man! Aren't you going to finish them off?" Kazeshini laughed as he appeared before the traitor with several other zanpakuto.

"Looks like you're having a blast." Hozukimaru crossed his arms.

"What're you all doing here?" Senbonzakura asked, appearing next to Byakuya.

"Isn't that a tad rude?" The man with orange feathers on his head propped his hands on his hips. "We came because Muramasa-san told us to come help out."

"Let's just kill these fucking Shinigami." Kazeshini tilted his head back, and then moved to face the three. His blue eyes widened when they lit upon Sanura.

"What's wrong?" He asked Byakuya. "Not going to help? If you won't do it, then we will."

Kazeshini lowered his scythe to face the small group. Sanura pushed Renji into Rukia and stood.

The zanpakuto shifted, moving to surround the three Shinigami.

**ookamikage14- [this is great! I'm loving the sequel! sorry that I A- didn't review the end of Cero shinigami and B- took so long to discover and review this one.] **_Ah, arigato~! Glad you like it! And it's totally alright! I'm glad you found it! I'm excited to have you along for the ride again~_


	9. Collapse

"Run for it, Rukia." Renji pushed himself to standing. "We can handle things here."

Sanura pulled her katana from it's sheath on her back.

"I've wanted to see what this would do for a while now..." She murmured, holding the amber sword out. Reitsu blazed around it.

"Let's see what you can do." She grinned, hefting the enormous double crescent zanpakuto over her head. She threaded her fingers through the chain attached to the bottom and swung it hard.

"In your face, Spoonhead-kun!" She yelled, launching it toward Kazeshini, who barely moved out of the way.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" He yelled with a grin, launching himself towards her.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Sanura yelled, swinging Santa Teresa. An enormous arc of blue reitsu swept over the Sixth Division.

"Don't be stupid!" Rukia yelled to her friend. "You're in no condition to fight."

"Just run!" Renji protested.

"That's enough bullshit." Kazeshini returned to his spot, and Sanura returned her sword to normal. "You're all finished!"

Kazeshini threw his blade toward Rukia and Renji. Sanura leapt into the path of the blade grabbing it and spinning on her toes.

The chain attached to the end of the pole wrapped around her arms.

Kazeshini gave a wide grin, and pulled as hard as he could.

A sickening cracking noise sounded through out the battle-torn barracks, and Sanura fell to her knees.

"Sanura!" Renji rushed over.

"My arms." She gasped, doubled over. "I can't move my arms."

She hissed as Rukia pressed a hand to the chain around her arms.

Kazeshini tugged on the chain, drawing a scream from Sanura before pulling again.

She screamed falling against Renji as the weapon returned to the shadow-man.

Both her arms hung uselessly by her sides.

Suddenly, Soifon's Stealth Force appeared around the zanpakuto.

"What!?" Kazeshini gasped.

"Don't move!" Soifon yelled from atop the building. "Freeze."

The zanpakuto drew back slightly, surprised.

"Yo!" Ikkaku grinned down at his zanpakuto from another roof. "Who were you gonna kill?"

"Captain..." Rukia stared at the brutal man.

The man with feathers turned at the appearance of the new Eleventh Division third seat.

"You bastards!" Kazeshini snarled.

"Rukia, are you okay?!" Ichigo yelled, appearing next to Soifon.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DAMMIT!" Sanura screamed, half in pain. "YOU CHECK ON YOUR CAPTAIN THEN ON YOUR FRIENDS!"

"San-" Ichigo began, vein pulsing in his forehead. That was, until he saw the state of her arms, which were bent at odd angles, bleeding and obviously dislocated and the horrible demon-eyes she seemed to have perfected in the short time of two days.

"Byakuya." Ichigo suddenly noticed the traitor.

"Looks like we're completely surrounded." Hozukimaru crossed his arms.

"Anyone would've realized we were here by the commotion they made." His companion agreed.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya and all of you zanpakuto are hereby under arrest." Soifon ordered, watching as her subordinates placed their hands on their weapons.

"Seriously?" Hozukimaru asked. "With so many of us here, why don't we all fight one-on-one?"

"What?" The Third Division captain snorted.

"We can do that if you'd like." Yumichika mused. "I'm ready anytime."

"Don't let him goad you." Soifon snapped. "First we have to secure the area so they don't escape."

"What an annoying plan!" Kazeshini huffed. "If we're gonna fight, let's fight! We won't run or hide, anyway."

The shadow-man lunged at the Stealth Force men closest to him, cutting them down.

"Indeed. He's absolutely right." The male beside Hozukimaru nodded, running toward the men surrounding them.

"Don't back down!" Soifon yelled. "Don't let them leave the Sixth Division barracks."

"Sanura." Renji worried over the girl, Rukia supporting her. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, moron?" She hissed as battles erupted around them. "I can't feel my fucking arms. Now I wish that I had instant regeneration."

A pair of legs appeared before her, and Sanura lifted her gaze to Ulquiorra's own.

"Ulquiorra?" She looked confused as he knelt in front of her, quickly assessing the situation.

"Come. Szayel will see to your injuries, Cero-sama." Ulquiorra reached forward, only to have a blade by his fingers seconds later.

Rukia glared.

"Rukia-chan," Sanura looked up. "It's alright. The Espada are on our side."

"She's right." Renji carefully moved her toward Ulquiorra. "The Espada are under her control, so they won't attack us unless Sanura says they can."

Rukia withdrew her blade, watching as Renji handed Sanura over to Ulquiorra.

The former-Fourth lifted her gently, vanishing seconds later.

**-;-**

"Ulquiorra-san," Szayel didn't turn as the male entered the room. "Is there a reason you are interrupting me?"

"Cero-sama is injured."

"Cero-sama!" Szayel spun, ushering Ulquiorra towards the empty table in his hidden lab. "What happened?"

"Hey, Candy-kun." Sanura smiled. "Mind patching me up?"

Szayel nodded, pushing his glasses farther up his face and whirling around the lab like a pink tornado.

"That's the best I can do, Sanura-sama." Szayel frowned, tying off the end of a bandage. "It will take a few days for your arms to heal completely."

"Thanks." Sanura slid down from the table, looking around curiously. "Why am I not surprised you've made a secret lab?"

Szayel chuckled.

**-;-**

"Sanura-sama, what happened?" Harribel stood as the girl entered the room.

"Both my arms got broken." Sanura shrugged, wincing at the motion. "Kazeshini did it."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Something whirled towards her, and her vision was filled with blue. "They can't do that to you, sweetheart!"

"Nice to see you too, Pantera." Sanura laughed. "Shouldn't you be with Grimmjow?"

"Yes..." The male nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "But he's healing and that's fucking boring as hell."

"Sanura-sama..." Starrk yawned. "Come sit down. These cushions are very comfortable."

She nodded, sitting with Ulquiorra's help.

It seemed that the Cuatro had proclaimed himself as her personal bodyguard for the next few days.

"I'm bored." Nnoitra grumbled from his seat.

"Stop complaining, trash."

Soft snores sounded in the silence where Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were staring at each other.

"Both of you be quiet," Harribel crossed her arms, glaring at them both. "Or you'll wake Sanura-sama."

**-;-**

Shinji was having a relativity good day, other than being knocked out.

Currently, he was taking a nice stroll through a park near his new barracks. The blond was quite enthusiastic about being reinstated in the Soul Society. He was thankful towards Sanura for giving him the chance, despite not knowing him or his friends, and being the daughter of their greatest enemy.

Shinji liked Sanura. She was childish at times, and had a mouth like a trucker. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, and knew what she was doing.

Yes, Shinji liked her.

"Hello." The blond Visored looked up towards the female lounging in the tree above him.

"Well, hello there." Shinji smiled, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Long time no see, Shinji-kun." The female blinked lazily, light suddenly creeping over her features.

"Sakanade!"

Indeed, Shinji had chanced upon his zanpakuto.

She was a lovely female, with beautiful mocha skin and auburn hair. Her eyes were red, slanting up slightly and lined with thick black kohl. Sakanade was dressed in a blue tube-top, and a short cream and blue skirt, under which she wore bandages that wrapped up over her top, and sat in a halter neck.

She had no shoes, but bangles sat on every limb. Around her head was a silver circlet, which had a large cream ribbon on the back. The bottoms of the ribbon both had Egyptian ankhs on it.

"So, you gonna fight then?" Shinji asked, tilting his head.

"I suppose." Sakanade shrugged, swinging her legs over the branch.

She lifted her hand, palm facing towards him.

"Collapse." A fine pink mist oozed from her fingers, filling the immediate area with a sweet smell.

She yawned, sliding from the tree and landing lightly on the ground.

"It's been a while since I've been through this." Shinji hummed, scratching his head.

"I suppose it has." Sakanade nodded, moving forward.

Shinji drew his hand down his face, Hollow mask appearing seconds later.

"Wearing that mask won't do you any good here." She warned, gesturing at the Inverted World.

"It may give me a fighting chance." Shinji shrugged.

The two stared at each other for several long minutes.

"Hadou Number Thirty Three: Sokatsui!" The blond turned, firing it the wrong direction.

Sakanade hissed, and the tree blew up seconds later.

"That was close." She sighed, jumping out of the way as a Shakkahou came racing towards her.

"Stop firing Kido!" The woman whined.

"Sorry." Shinji shrugged, though he clearly wasn't.

"You butt-head." Sakanade grumbled, a sword condensing from the mist into her hands. "I'm gonna chop you into bits."

"You're name calling skills seem to have evaporated, madam." Shinji snickered.

"Oi! Pea-brain, pay attention." The red-eyed woman growled, flying at him.

Shinji moved his sword to the left, easily blocking her.

"You've gotten some experience." She growled.

"Did you expect me to sit around doing nothing while I was in exile?" He looked amused.

"Yes."

Shinji went silent.

"Can't we just solve this easier?" He lifted his arms, tucking them into his pockets.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm feeling kind of lazy..." Shinji drew something out of his pocket. "And I happen to have these."

"Fine...Best of three?"

"Deal."

**-;;-**

"Go fish."

"Dammit!" Sakanade screeched, throwing down her cards.

"And I win again." Shinji dropped his last to cards into the neat pile beside him.

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"Nope!" Shinji grinned. "It seems my luck is great today."

"I really hate you, luck." The dark-skinned woman growled. "Well, go on then."

Shinji fired a Shakkahou, and his katana clattered to the ground seconds later.

"That huuuurt~!" Sakanade whined, reverting to her materialized form.

Shinji chuckled.


	10. Espada Fight

Sanura _hated_ not being able to use her arms.

However, she had perfected the art of eat with no hands with a variety of foods.

Thankfully, her arms would be healed in three days and she could return to normal.

Sanura nudged the door open with her hip, before stepping into Grimmjow's temporary residence.

"Morning, Grimmy." She grinned down at the teal haired man.

"You'd better have come to rescue me, dammit." He warned.

"Um, maybe?" She shrugged. "How's your wounds?"

"I'm sorry!" Pantera whirled in, tears comically streaking down his face.

"Oh, god." Grimmjow slammed his head into the wall behind him. "Here we go again."

"So, what's happened while I've been out?" The former-Espada asked, tugging on a strand of Sanura's hair.

"Well, Kazeshini broke both my arms." She nodded down to her bandaged limbs.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Grimmjow yelled.

They were silent several moments.

"Who's Kazeshini?"

"He's Hisagi-san's zanpakuto." Sanura chuckled.

"Jeagerjaques-san," Isane poked her head in. "Time to check your bandages."

Grimmjow groaned, rolling onto his back and pulling off his shirt.

"What don't like pretty females fawning over you?" Sanura teased.

Isane glanced in her direction, flushing.

"Captain Aizen," She stammered. "I-i didn't notice you there."

"It's alright." Sanura smiled to the taller woman.

"Captain Aizen?" Isane shuffled over once she was done with Grimmjow. "May I ask what happened to your arms?"

"They got broken."

"Yes, but how?" Isane rubbed her arm.

"One of the zanpakuto broke them." She stood with a little difficulty.

"May I take a look?" Isane moved forward with glowing hands, not giving the teen a chance to deny.

"One of my Espada has already healed them to the best of his ability." Sanura supplied. "I was told they'd be healed in a few days."

"I see. Have a nice day, Captain Aizen." Isane bowed and then left the room.

Grimmjow cracked his neck and then stood.

"Can we get back?" He asked. "I want to sleep in my bed."

**-;-**

"You know where Yama-jii is? Are you sure?" Shunsui asked the cat-like woman.

"No, it's just the place he's most likely to be." Yoruichi shook her head, drawing a foot up under her. "By which I mean, I found his new reitsu there."

Sanura found a place next to the woman.

It was by chance that she had run into the small group, and she had sent Grimmjow back to the barracks with Ichigo.

The two had been bickering as they left.

"Hm," Shunsui rubbed his chin.

"What should we do?" Ukitake asked.

"I'm tired of waiting for them to attack us. I'm not the type to wait either." Shunsui replied.

"Ken-chan, let's go! Let's go!" Zaraki's pink-haired lieutenant tugged on the back of his haori, pulling herself to look over his shoulder. "Let's go look for the old grandpa! Okay!?"

"This ain't hide-and-seek." He scolded, not bothering to turn around. "Hey!"

Yoruichi turned.

"There'll be people for me to fight if I go, right?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah. There should be." The golden-eyed woman responded with a smirk. "Just make sure you don't nail the Sui-taicho by mistake."

"That old fart wouldn't die if I whacked him by accident." Kenpachi snorted.

"Well? Are you going as well?" Yoruichi stood, addressing Shunsui and Ukitake. Both nodded.

"What about you, Sanura-chan?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sanura snorted. "I'm staying here. I can't do anything useful with my broken arms, so I'll only get in the way."

"So, it's decided then." Yoruichi stood. "Kenpachi, Shunsui, Ukitake, and I will rescue Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho."

"Take Ichigo with you." Sanura spoke up, also standing. "Let me know how he preforms."

"Nani?" Shunsui frowned.

"Well, it's about time I figure out which seats to give people. Ichigo is the only one I _haven't_ figured out yet."

"Ah." The man nodded.

"We'll leave you in charge of the Seireitei until we return." Ukitake smiled as she set off for her barracks.

**-;-**

Harribel watched everything that transpired with curiosity.

'_What an interesting situation to be in._' She thought watching Grimmjow argue with his Pantera.

Her thoughts turned to Tiburón.

The zanpakuto had yet to reshow herself, and Harribel was _not _looking forward to fighting her.

Ulquiorra hadn't even seen his own zanpakuto, nor had Starrk, and Nnoitra was just itching to find Santa Teresa.

The blond strode quietly out of the barracks, and down the road to the lake not far from her new home.

Harribel wouldn't mind being turned into a Shinigami, so long as she was alive.

As the former-Tres sat along the edge of the dock, a reitsu similar to her own caught the blond's attention.

She turned her turquoise eyes to the surface of the lake, leaping back seconds later when a woman exploded out.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Tiburón hissed, flexing her arms.

Harribel nodded.

"Well, now we can continue our fight." The silver-haired woman laughed.

"I suppose we could." Harribel sighed, eyes closing briefly. "Will you not return to your sheath?"

"Oh, please. Stop wasting your breath." She snorted, water bubbling up her arm. "If you want me back, you'll have to beat me. We both know that isn't going to happen...So, prepare to die."

Harribel pulled her useless zanpakuto from it's sheath, and quickly fired a Cero.

"You're going to play dirty, hm?" Tiburón laughed. "Herviendo."

Harribel ducked, spinning and muttering several choice words she had picked up from Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Sanura.

"What is it that you desire?" The blond asked the yellow clad woman. "What are your instincts?"

"You've lost the meaning of sacrifice, woman." Tiburón snarled. "That's your aspect of death. It should be engraved into you soul, but it's not!"

"I see."

"No, you don't!" Tiburón yelled, lunging forward.

"What is sacrifice then?" Harribel asked calmly, dodging the other woman's frenzied swings.

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of equivalent exchange. Sacrifice is worlds apart from your feeble attempts. Sacrifice means you must give up something close to your heart. You have no choice. There is nothing you can do about it. What you did in the War was not sacrifice. You wept for those you lost. That is weakness. It was shameful, a disgrace to you and the Espada."

"I have given up everything. You can't tell me that I haven't sacrificed. I lost my Fraccion. I lost my home. I even lost my life. And yet you have the audacity to tell me that I have lost the meaning of sacrifice?" Harribel snarled.

The two glared at each other for several long minutes, until Harribel hefted her sword.

"I have cast aside my feelings in order to fulfil that aspect of death. It has made me discard any feelings I may have for those around me, both new and old friends, and.." here she paused, unsure of what she was about to say. "I even ignored my own heart when it was telling me that I loved someone who I'd always taken for granted."

Tiburón gaped. "Barragan!?"

"No!" Harribel looked equally as horrified as her zanpakuto. "He's gross!"

"Oh, thank god." The silver-haired woman sighed, pressing a hand to her chest in relief.

"You of all people should know. You're a piece of my soul." Harribel stated suddenly, back to being more composed. "If you haven't realized it yet, than you have fallen farther into this matter of hypnosis than I have thought."

"Hypnosis? What the fuck are you talking about?" The woman looked confused, shifting so the rings on her shirt clacked together.

"You do not know." Harribel looked amused. "Very well. I shall remove you from this state."

Harribel lifted her hollow short-sword, and gave Tiburón a determined look.

The sword suddenly blazed with yellow reitsu, narrowing and lengthening.

The two watched it in interest.

"It seems that I have obtained what is known as a shikai." Harribel twisted the hollow broadsword around. "According to Grimmjow and Cero-sama, this means that I've begun to beat you."

"Not possible!" Tiburón hissed, lifting her lip in a snarl.

Harribel strode forward, steadily speeding up until she was running.

She and Tiburón met with a large bang, throwing up water in the lake.

Their fight occupied the spot beside the lake for several minutes, but Harribel slowly pushed Tiburón back until the zanpakuto was knee-deep in the water.

"And here is where you will die." Harribel drew her sword through the air twice, once to relieve Tiburón of her arm, and the other to kill her.

Harribel's zanpakuto dissolved into yellow reitsu, and the former-Espada's new broadsword impaled itself into the ground.

"How pathetic."

Harribel turned, observing the newcomer.

He had pale skin, and wore no clothing. However, his legs were covered in black fur and a long sharp tail swished behind him. Enormous black bat wings spread slightly, to keep the man's balance as a gust of wind ripped through the tree he stood in.

The man's forearms were coated in black, and his expressionless green eyes were narrowed. Two large horns spiralled from the top of his head from his spiky shoulder-length black hair.

"Who are you?" Harribel asked.

"I am Murceilago. I am a zanpakuto." He glanced over at Tiburón. "You are a pathetic excuse for a zanpakuto. I will never surrender to my own former master."

The man spread his bat wings, leaping into the sky and soaring out of sight.

**-;-**

"Are you quite done?" Santa Teresa asked, one pair of arms crossed, the other two propped on her hips.

"-fucking bitch! I'll cut off your-" Nnoitra continued ranting, arms flailing.

"Apparently not." She sighed, lifting one of her hands and examining her nails in boredom.

**-;-**

Szayel blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked again.

And blinked again.

And blinked _again_.

"I see." The pink-haired man pushed up his glasses. "Very well then. We will have ourselves a competition."

"A competition?" The zanpakuto crossed her arms over her large chest. "Such a perfect being such as myself will easily win."

"As if." Szayel smirked, moving to an empty table in his lab. "This will be your table. We will see who can infiltrate Mayuri Kurotsuchi's computers faster, and blow up his mainframe."

"Very well." The woman nodded, long pink hair splashing against her pale purple torso.

Szayel studied the woman as he set up another computer.

She had long pink hair down to her waist, on the ends of which were large purple drops. Her low cut top exposed most of her breasts and the narrow purple waves on the top of them. A billowing purple skirt swept the floor, and from her shoulders sprouted two wing like extensions, which were grey in colour with red feathers. She had long purple nails and long sleeves, which draped over her fingers.

Szayel gracefully pulled up a chair and gestured for her to sit, which she did.

"Let me know when you are ready to begin." Szayel nodded to her, taking his own seat.

"Very well. Let us begin." She ran her fingers along the keyboard.

Szayel's amber eyes flickered across his screen a mile a minute, as did the amber eyes of his zanpakuto, Fornicaras.

**Meanwhile...**

Mayuri stared at his computer, watching as little green symbols appeared on the screen.

"Interesting, it would seem that I have a virus." The man hummed. "How unusual."

Faint traces of smoke began spilling from the large memory base, and moments later...

"It would seem my computer decided to implode." Mayuri twitched on the ground, scorched from head to toe.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, it seems that we have finished our task at the same moment. Therefore, we have a draw."

"We do." Fornicaras nodded, rising from her chair and striding over to Szayel. "That you have matched my intelligence astounds me. I willingly surrender myself to you, partner."

Her form shimmered, shrinking into a sword that lowered onto Szayel's table.

He stretched his hand out, sliding the familiar sword into the empty sheath on his thigh.

**-;-**

Starrk yawned, propping his head up with one hand and lifting a shot of whiskey in the other.

The young girl across from him swore under her breath, lifting the liquor to her mouth and the two both downed it at the same time.

The girl had two short pigtails of brown hair, grey eyes, and her moccasins were tucked under her as she was seated in a cross-legged position. Around her neck was a pale grey fur collar, over her white midriff tank top. Her pants were skin-tight and dark blue. Around her waist was a thick brown leather belt and off it hung two holsters, each holding a pistol.

Starrk's eyes slid to the window of the bar, which they were seated beside.

"Is that...?" He frowned.

"What?" The girl looked out the window.

"I thought I saw Ulquiorra chasing a man with bat wings. Must have been my imagination." Starrk picked up another shot and waited for the girl to pick one.

"Hurry up." He urged. "I want to go to bed, Los Lobos."

"Alright. Alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." Los Lobos growled, picking a shot up.

Starrk and Los Lobos had been at this for _several_ days now.

**-;-**

"Would you shut up already!?" Santa Teresa yelled, breaking her calm composure.

Nnoitra's mouth immediately snapped shut.

"Thank you." The woman smiled serenely. "I'm afraid that your ranting was giving me a headache."

A tick mark appeared in his forehead, but he wisely (for once) decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Now then," She continued, clasping all three pairs of her hands together. "Shall we return to our original topic?"

Nnoitra nodded.

"The reason I left you..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "_WAS THAT IN ALL THOSE FUCKING YEARS YOU AND I WERE PARTNERS, YOU NEVER ONCE PAID ME ANY HYGENIC ATTENTION! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING AWFUL IT IS TO BE COVERED IN BLOOD AND VARIOUS HOLLOW!? IT IS NOT PLEASANT, LET ME TELL YOU! OH, I'M SORRY, I FORGOT! YOU FUCKING MEN DON'T HAVE AN OUNCE OF FUCKING SENSE IN YOUR DAMN IDIODIC MINDS! BECAUSE YOU 'MACHO' MEN THINK IT'S COOL TO GO GOD KNOWS HOW LONG WITHOUT TAKING A BATH! AND DID YOU EVER ONCE THINK TO CLEAN ME!? YOU'RE EVER SO LOYAL ZANPAKUTO!? OF COURSE NOT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD CLEAN IS_!"

She snatched his hair and dragged him along the ground to the nearest mens bathhouse, ignoring stairs and dumped him into the nearest empty scalding bath.

She ignored his screams of protest, and the fleeing naked men behind her.

Her six arms grabbed soap, shampoo, and multiple sponges, and a rubber-duck, which she shoved into his large mouth to stifle his loud protests.

When Nnoitra finally managed to get a breath of air in, let's just say he the cleanest anyone had ever seen an Espada.

_Ever. _

Other than Charlotte Chuhlhourne, who nobody cared about or wanted to remember.

"Now, what did you learn today?"

Nnoitra ignored her, heaving for air on ground.

**SR- Heeeeeey, wassup people?**

**Kurohane Ookami- [Dawwwwwww... Poor sakanade... XD Shinji amuses me greatly. So does Pantera. And Ichigo. And Sanura. Update soon or else.] **_Or else what? I'm just joking. Glad you're amused._

**Topamgagktheretopangagk- [Well I found each chapter to be very funny and crazy at the same time! But next time you say that your chapters have romance in them make sure they have romance. Otherwise you just make yourself look bad...No offens...But keeping updating! :) ;) 3:}] **_Love takes time. It annoys me when I read a fic that automatically has the two characters loving each other. People like getting to know the love-interest first, then they start loving them. Unless you're my dear friend Kurohane Ookami, who's review is above. She gets the characters roaring drunk, and away they go. Anyway, this is sequel for The Cero Shinigami, and I'm planning to have Sanura fall in love with someone, but as you read, she's kind of busy at the moment...-laughs- I promise, though, once everyone isn't as busy, romance will appear in giant balloon hearts and chocolate. _

**Also, if you read the above response...**

**I'm also putting in several of my favourite pairings, see if you can guess some of them. **

**And probably by the next chapter, we'll have four new people joining in the fic. You all know one of them...**

**-grins-**

**But I'm not telling who it is.**


	11. Hueco Mundo

When Sanura woke up the next morning, two heads were trying to burrow their way into her hips.

"What're-"

"Shhhhh!" Starrk whispered, so quiet she could barely hear him. "My head hurts."

"What did you do?" Sanura asked, lowering her voice a little.

"Quiet." The person on the other side snarled.

"Drinking contest...Los Lobos...I win." Starrk muttered, head falling limply back onto the bed.

"That's your own fault then." Sanura shook her head, disentangling herself from the two.

She tiptoed from the room as quietly as she could.

**-;-**

Sanura was meandering down one of the roads in the Seireitei when the black and red butterfly landed on her nose.

'_Requesting immediate back up in the Living World. Muramasa-san has gone haywire. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kurosaki, Shihoin, and Yamamoto Genryuusai are all trapped within Ryuujinjakka at this moment in time. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's whereabouts are unknown to us. Therefore, as the most offensive, available, Captain; this now your problem. Fix it._'

Sanura sweatdropped.

"Why me?" She grumbled, hurrying back to her barracks with hangover medicine in hand.

"Hey, guys!" She called out as she entered. "Guess who gets to go on a field trip!"

"Not me." Kensei growled, slamming his door shut. Sanura pouted.

Starrk was oh-so-happy to share his medication with Los Lobos.

Once her Espada had been gathered together, Sanura gave them the news.

"So, we're going to the Living World..." Grimmjow confirmed.

"Yes."

"To beat up the guy responsible for the chaos?"

"Yup."

"And we're the only ones that are going?"

"YUP~!"

"Fuck my life." Grimmjow grumbled. Pantera smacked him over the head.

"Don't talk to Sweetheart like that!" He snarled, rubbing his cheek against the half-ling's head.

**-;-**

Sanura poked Byakuya with her toe, jumping back and hissing.

"Cero-sama," Szayel sighed, sharing a look with Fornicaras. "He's knocked out. Both of them are."

The former-Octa gestured to the second man lying face down a small distance from the traitor.

"And Ichigo is in that...thing." Starrk pointed to the gigantic red dome that dominated the large clearing.

"Oi!" Tiburon called. "Come over here!"

Sanura turned, bounding to the zanpakuto and her quiet wielder.

"Hai?"

"Cero-sama," Harribel motioned to the unconscious three Humans beside her. "These three are Kurosaki's friends."

"Ishida! Sado-kun! Inoue-chan!" Sanura blinked, prodding each one. "There's nothing we can do with them. Leave them be, somewhere out of the way."

"Uh, Kitten," Grimmjow yelled, staring at the sky. "I think we have a problem!"

"What no...Oh, shit."

"Well, that certainly is a problem." Fornicaras nodded, eyeing the growing Garganta.

"Can we close it?" The hybrid asked the pink-haired duo.

"Not from this side." Szayel shook his head.

"Okay..." Sanura was quiet a moment. "Guys, we're going on a field trip to Heuco Mundo!"

"There are several things I do miss." Harribel nodded, moving to stand beside her.

As the Garganta grew larger, a Menos roared from inside.

"We'd better stop them from destroying Karakura Town." Starrk yawned, stretching his arms.

"Well, let's go." Sanura jumped upwards, rising to stand in front of the Garganta.

The large group of Menos inside reeled backwards in surprise.

Then they realized who she was, and ran for their measly little lives.

Grimmjow snickered.

The former-Espada burst into the Garganta.

**-;-**

Sanura flounced happily down the halls of Heuco Mundo, watching in amusement as the remaining Fraccion and Arrancar in the castle bowed as she passed.

She was alone at the moment in an abandoned part of the castle, several blocks of rubble sat in scattered piles down the tile halls.

Something scraped against the ground in a particularly dark corner.

A large brown eye appeared in the shadows, quickly filling with tears.

A large white blur launched itself at her and Sanura shrieked as it's arms wound around her shoulders.

"Mama!" It shrieked.

Sanura struggled to see through the person's blond hair.

She paused. She knew this hair.

"Tesla?" She asked slowly.

"Mama knows my name!" The male cried, nuzzling his way into her shoulder.

"Tesla, let go so I can see you." She sighed.

The blond male pulled back reluctantly, and Sanura's face morphed into one of horror.

"My baby!" She screamed. "What happened to your face!?"

Tesla whimpered, stilling under her frantic touches to his face.

Three identical thundering footsteps screeched to a halt, skidding sounds echoing behind her.

"I HEARD SCREAMING!" Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Gin yelled, glancing at one another in surprise.

"Daddy!" Tesla launched himself at his former master.

Nnoitra skittered backwards, attempting to hide behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kicked him in the shin.

"Don't touch me." The teal-haired man snorted.

Tesla nuzzled Nnoitra, tears running down his face.

The rest of the former-Espada calmly rounded the corner, looking surprised at Tesla's presence.

"Tesla-kun," Starrk stepped forward, prying the young man off Nnoitra. "How are you?"

"Mama," Tesla bolted away from Starrk and latched onto her leg. "Who's the scary person?"

"That's Starrk, Tesla." Sanura snickered at the look on Starrk's face. The hybrid re-introduced Tesla to everyone and then looked around.

"Anybody seen Szayel?"

**-;-**

"There you are." Sanura sighed, striding into Szayel's old lab. Tesla followed behind her, one hand tangled in her sleeve. "Tesla, this is Szayel."

Tesla ducked behind her.

"Ah, Sanura-sama." Szayel waved, glancing up from one of his computers. "I've discovered that our second problem is fully intact."

"Right." Sanura's eye twitched. "What is this problem, exactly?"

"Before Aizen created Wonderweiss, he experimented with several other Arrancar." Szayel pushed up his glasses and gestured to the blank wall to the left of them, slamming a button on the computer behind them. "These three are all that's left of Project Y."

The wall slid open, and then the thick metal door behind them snapped open.

"Jesus look! _I'm glowing_!" One of the occupants of the hidden room yelled the moment light hit him.

"You're always glowing, Sparrow!" Another one yelled, straining against a straight jacket. "Dammit, let me out! Spaz is coming back!"

The person fell quiet a moment, and then a faint groan echoed from his mouth.

"I blacked out again, didn't I?"

There was a confirmatory chirp, and the third person crawled out of the corner.

"Mind explaining?" Sanura turned to Szayel again.

"These three are Shinsou Kyouryou, Kagami Hitshiezu, and Soen Hissori. More commonly, they're known as Sparrow, Spaz and Chirps."

Sanura watched as each one moved forward into the light.

Sparrow was the one who had yelled that he was glowing. He was six feet tall, with tan skin and grey eyes. His raven hair was short and spiky, and he looked about twenty. However, his right eye was completely black. He wore a pristine white shirt and pair of loose pants with no shoes.

Spaz was relatively short, about five foot six. His eyes were blue and his deep brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail on the top of his head. He was about seventeen. Spaz also wore a pair of loose pants, but his shirt was a straight jacket.

"Kagami has an alternate personality called Beans, who tries to kill him frequently." Szayel gestured to the male.

"Alternate personality..."

The third person was female, and about four feet, just a little taller than Yachiru. She looked to be twelve. Her large eyes were gold, and her hair was dark blond. Chirps' skin was pale. Her clothing consisted of a long white shirt, and a pair of short hakama.

"Chirps can't talk." Szayel held forward three information sheets.

"Sparrow is blind in his right eye, Spaz has an alternate personality and Chirps can't talk." Sanura stared at each one.

"Oh my god!" Sparrow yelled, levelling his finger with Szayel's chest. "It's Pink!"

Reitsu snaked off all three; Sparrow's light green, Spaz's white, and Chirps' yellow.

Sanura stepped forward.

"Please, calm down." Sanura spread her reitsu over the three. "We aren't here to hurt you."

"But Pink-" Sparrow started.

"Was brainwashed by my father. My name is Sanura Aizen, Cero Espada and Captain of the Eleventh and Half Division of the Gotei Thirteen. I'm going to take care of you now."

"You're pretty." Spaz blushed.

"She is?" Sparrow cocked his head. Szayel handed Sanura a pair of rimless glasses and directed her toward Sparrow.

"Hey! She is! And her hair is turquoise!"

"Yes, it is." Sanura giggled.

Szayel returned to his computers and gestured them out.

Sanura turned to Tesla, smiling and leading him out.

The three prototypes for Wonderweiss plopped down onto the floor.

**-;-**

Sanura cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, eyeing the still open Garganta.

"Let's close this." She and Grimmjow stepped forward, latching onto the top of the portal. It steadily closed, and a small poof of dirt appeared around the two when they made it to the ground.

"Let's get going." Sanura pulled out Sanbimu, and did a head count. Once confirmed that she had her Espada, Tesla, and the three new charges, she opened the Senkaimon and bounded towards home.

**-xXx-**

"Anybody seen Kurosaki?" Sanura suddenly asked, pacing the front living room of her barracks.

"Who?" Sparrow looked up at her from his upside down position on the couch.

"Orange hair, grumpy face, bad listener?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him. Not that I'd do a good job of seeing things."

"Kurosaki is not here, Cero-sama." Harribel murmured, looking up from her magazine.

"I'll go find him." Sanura bounded forward, staggering to a halt. She glanced at Tesla's hand, which was wound in her haori.

"Spoonhead-kun!" Sanura yelled, picking the tall male out of the crowd easily. "Watch our baby while I'm gone."

Nnoitra opened his mouth to protest.

"That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sanura smirked, reopening the Senkaimon.

**-;-**

When Sanura arrived at the clearing where the gigantic red dome had stood, she was just in time to see Muramasa dissolve in purple sparkles.

Ichigo glanced over at her, waved and took two steps forward.

Except he fell on his face before he made it to Sanura.

She dashed forward rolling him over, and lightly smacking his face.

Ichigo didn't move.

Beside him, Zangetsu materialized.

"Ichigo's powers have finally vanished." The spirit sighed, looking down at his wielder. "Hichigo will take refuge in your inner world."

'_**Hiya, toots!**_' Hichigo laughed.

'_Ah, crap. I thought I was done with voices in my head._'

'_**Nope!**_'

'_Fuck._'

Zangetsu watched his feet as they began dissolving.

Sanura smacked Ichigo, snapping him awake.

"What!?"

"Sorry, Kurosaki." Sanura gave an apologetic smile. "It seems you've finally lost your powers."

"My powers?" Ichigo sat up, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Hichigo has already left." She tapped her head, and slung the teen's arm over her shoulder.

She moved them over to his three friends, placing him against the three. Chad stirred, and sat up.

"Aizen-san?"

"Hi, Chad." She smiled.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked, also sitting up. Orihime let out a soft snore.

"I'm losing my powers." Ichigo sighed, wincing.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Sanura stood. "I hereby honourably discharge you from my Division, and release your from your duties as a Substitute Shinigami."

**SR- Awww...Ichigo's lost his powers now. How depressing. Not really, he's annoying to write sometimes.**


	12. Tattoos

After several weeks involving several Beast Swords, and Hisagi's defeat of Kazeshini, who somehow had been taking care of a baby, and Haineko getting a crush on a particularly attractive Beast Sword, and Zabimaru, Senbonzakura and Ashisogi Jizu blew up most of the Twelve Division, and Nanao winning over Kyoraku's wakizashi, and the final battle against the most powerful Beast Sword, which proved to be terribly easy once Renji and Sanura got there, after which all the zanpakuto returned to their sword forms...

All in all, the Zanpakuto Rebellion was over and everyone was happy.

However, the Espada's zanpakuto never fully returned to their inner worlds, instead turning into animals and sticking around. The swords regained their reitsu, though and could work perfectly fine.

Division Eleven and a Half now had a large black panther, a silver-blue wolf, a larger-than-normal mantis, a shark (which lived in the pool), and a pink, red, and orange bird who sat on Szayel's shoulder most of the time.

Sanura grinned, dual eyes roaming the barracks from her spot on a floaty in the pool. In one hand she had half a bottle of rum, and by the other was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

Tiburon circled beneath her, chasing Harribel around the pool. Grimmjow was lounging in the tree, Nnoitra was sleeping in his room, Starrk was napping in the grass, and Szayel was nowhere to be seen.

Tesla was swimming too, as were Sparrow, Spaz and Chirps, who had a pair of orange water wings.

The Visored were busy doing who-knows-what.

The doorbell chose to ring then, and Sanura groaned, propelling herself over to the edge of the pool, and climbing out.

She tied a blue sarong around her waist and headed toward the main door.

"Oh, Renji." Sanura blinked, peering around him. Ikkaku glared, Rangiku waved and Hisagi grinned.

"Hi, Sanura." Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Um, we were wondering if you wanted to go drinking with us."

"Well, I guess I could." She bit her lip, swirling the rum in her bottle. "Let me go get changed. You can wait inside."

The group of four shuffled in and Sanura stuck her head out into the courtyard.

Grimmjow entered seconds after her, and didn't look to happy about being dragged from his perch.

"Grimmjow's gonna give you guys a tour while I change." Sanura sped down the right hall.

The three Captains and lieutenant stared at the huge ceiling.

"This way." Grimmjow motioned them down the left hall.

**-;-**

Sanura grinned, digging through her closet.

Finally she found what she was looking for; a wooden box engraved with an image of Los Noches.

Sanura pulled it open, and dug through it until she pulled out two ornamental chopsticks which she shoved into the base of her ponytail.

Sanura examined herself in the mirror before nodding. She was dressed in her usual Shihakushu and captain's haori, but she had pulled her hair out of the braid she was using, and put on a little makeup.

A knock sounded on the door, and Sanura opened it.

Grimmjow sulked off down the hall again, back to his perch in the tree.

"Thanks for waiting." She grinned. "We can go now.

**-;-**

Ikkaku watched with narrowed eyes as Sanura downed another cup of sake. A flush of pink had worked it's way across her nose, and she was leaning on Matsumoto, laughing.

"What's up with you, Ikkaku-san?" Hisagi leaned over.

"You remember how we had to guard the pillars in the Winter War?" Ikkaku asked. Hisagi nodded. "Well, the guy I was fighting, Poww, he was talking about his god. Sanura appeared before me, kinda like a ghost thing."

"You used her as your god?" Hisagi hid a snicker.

"And I'm sorry that I tricked you." Sanura smiled. Ikkaku glared.

As the night progressed, Ikkaku grew warmer towards Sanura. Eventually, Hisagi waved over Kira, who had just appeared after finishing his paperwork.

"Hey, Sanura." Hisagi laughed, head against the table. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo?"

"Do these ones count?" Sanura asked, rolling up her sleeves. Hisagi shook his head.

"I dare you to get one!" He grinned, downing the last of his sake.

"Why not?" Sanura shrugged, tossing money onto the table in payment and leading Rangiku from the bar.

Hisagi led the way to his favourite tattoo artist.

"This is Tracy." He introduced the group to the very buff man covered in tattoos. "Tracy, this is Sanura. She'll be the one getting tattooed today."

"Nice ta meet ya." Tracy herded Sanura towards the chair near the back. "Watcha want?"

The two conversed quietly for a moment, and then Sanura stripped off her pants. The males in the room, except Tracy, blushed, turning away.

Rangiku watched in fascination as Tracy quickly drew a sketch and then approve them with Sanura, who grinned.

Tracy herded Rangiku out, and then snapped the curtains around his work area closed.

Hisagi, Ikkaku, Renji, and Rangiku all took seats in the plush leather chairs Tracy had.

**-;-**

"Done." Sanura strode out, wincing each time she stepped on her left foot.

"Let's see then!" Rangiku bounded forward.

Sanura pulled up the legs of her hakama, exposing her inner thighs.

On her left thigh was Hisagi's name, surrounded by an Kazeshini in shikai. Opposite that, on her right, was Renji's name, surrounded by bankai.

Both males grinned, patting her on the head.

"Oh, and I got one for Ikkaku too." Sanura dropped her pant legs and lifted her left foot, pushing it into his face. On the bottom of her foot was Ikkaku's name, also surrounded by bankai.

"Now, wherever I go, I step on Ikkaku!" She laughed, booze obviously having taken effect by now.

**-;-**

"Aren't you that girl who came in the other day?" Tracy asked, looking up from his book.

Sanura nodded, dropping a large stack of papers onto his desk.

"More?" He looked surprised, shifting through the pile. "Works for me."

Sanura grinned, heading back to his work area.

**-;-**

"And here's the payment." Sanura grinned, aching all over. "Thanks, Tracy. I've been meaning to find a good tattoo artist anyway, so I'm glad Hisagi-kun showed me to you."

"No problem." Tracy shook his head. They both glanced up when Hisagi entered.

"Sanura-chan?" He blinked. "You came back?"

"The usual, Hisagi?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, touch up." He nodded, eyes still fixed on Sanura.

"Well, yes." She shrugged, wincing at the movement. "I had tattoos for all the Espada done."

At Hisagi's questioning gaze, she stepped forward and pulled up the loose hair around her ears.

She turned her head slightly, exposing the blue panther behind her right ear and the mantis holding a spoon behind the other.

She turned her back next, pulling up the back of her shirt. Down her shoulder blades were two western styled guns, the left one with wolves and the right with sharks. Between the two were partially folded bat wings.

She pulled down the left shoulder of her kosode, showing off the tiny candy heart with an eight in it. Her left thigh had a purple fox with bright blue eyes, and on her right shoulder was a strawberry with a fifteen in it.

Sanura pulled back her left sleeve, and lifted her wrist so it faced Hisagi.

"You have one too?" He blinked, tracing the sixty-nine on her wrist carefully.

"Yup! Kensei is the only one with a tattoo in the Visored, but I couldn't think of anything to put for the rest of them, so if you look really carefully..." Sanura tilted it towards the light. "You can see all the Visored's names."

She was right; their names were written in shiny silver ink.

"And this one is Hyorinmaru." She lifted her right hand. A icy blue dragon was wrapped around her wrist and part of her forearm, it's head roaring on her palm.

"You're going to have a lot of fun slapping people, aren't you?" Hisagi sweatdropped.

Sanura nodded.

"Yup~!"


	13. Sun! Sea! Swimsuits!

Ichigo carefully prodded the letter on his desk.

When it didn't do anything _incredibly_ suspicious, the teen picked it up and opened it.

"An invitation for a day at the beach with everyone from the Seireitei..." Ichigo frowned. "But, I can't see them."

He flipped the note over.

"Oh...They'll be in gigais...I guess that makes sense."

**-;-**

"Jesus, look! I'm glowing!"

"Shuddup!"

Sanura snickered, swirling the hot chocolate in her cup as she continued down the hall.

That was a regular thing in the mornings, Sparrow's daily call of 'I'm glowing' was the alarm clock.

Sanura poked her head into Szayel's room, amused.

"Good morning, Taicho." He bowed, placing his comb down. "It seems that the operation went well."

"Glad it worked." Sanura grinned, eyes drifting over Szayel's new Shinigami robes. "Now that all my Espada are Shinigami, I can keep you guys here with no problem. I'm also going to assume that you're staying here today?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best." Szayel nodded, joining her in the hallway. "Soen, Kagami, and Shinsou will need someone to watch them, and I would rather not have sand all over me. It was a wonderful invitation though."

"No problem." Sanura stuck her head into Shinji's room. "Wake up. We're leaving in an hour."

"Sure thing, taicho." He nodded, sitting up.

"I assume that you're going shopping before you head to the beach?" Szayel folded his arms, and swept a piece of hair over his ear.

"Well, yeah. Nobody has swimsuits." Sanura grabbed a water gun from her pocket, and stuck her arm around Kensei's door.

His loud roar sent them scurrying down the hall to wake up Hiyori, Harribel and Mashiro, as Ulquiorra gave them a polite nod as he strode past.

Hiyori's roar mirrored Kensei's, Harribel was woken with no problem, and Mashiro was just getting up.

Rose and Love were also awake, having been early risers anyway. The two males were sharing a room at the end of the left hall.

Gin was coming out of his room, and Grimmjow met the same fate as Kensei and Hiyori. Starrk was jumped on, and he groaned as he lifted himself from the pile of cushions.

Once everyone had found themselves food, and were sitting in the dining room, Sanura got their attention.

"Right, those of you who are coming to the beach, raise your hand." She laced her fingers together.

Everyone, but Sparrow, Chirps, Spaz, Lisa and Szayel lifted their hands.

"When we're finished breakfast, we're going shopping." Sanura warned, rising from the table and heading for her room.

**-;-**

"Harribel," Sanura glanced over the rack she was searching through. Grimmjow and Nnoitra tugged at the handcuffs around their wrists, trying to escape shopping. "Did you find anything?"

She nodded, lifting a pair of black swim trunks with red accents.

"This is Nnoitra's size." She murmured.

"It's _creepy_ that you know what size I am, onna." Nnoitra growled, giving a hard tug on the handcuff only to be smacked over the head.

"Hiyori, do you need a hand with those?" Sanura asked.

Hiyori dropped the stack of boxes in her arms.

"Yes. Watch these while I get a shopping cart." She vanished.

Sanura went through the stack of boxes. It was mostly beach chairs, but there was also a few umbrellas, and a large box of beach toys. Hiyori reappeared and Sanura helped her load all the boxes in.

"Have you found a swimsuit yet?" The hybrid asked. Hiyori shook her head. "Harribel and I are about to head over there. Why don't you come with us?"

Hiyori shrugged, shoving her hands into her sweat pants.

"Starrk." Sanura called, bringing the lazy male over. "You found something right?"

Starrk yawned, nodding.

Harribel, Sanura, Hiyori, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Starrk moved towards the girl's department.

"Hold them." Sanura attached the two males to Starrk, who nodded, plopping onto the floor.

"Hiyori, would this work?" Sanura held out a green bikini with thick straps and boy shorts.

She nodded, taking it to try on.

Harribel disappeared with an armful.

Hisagi appeared around the corner.

"Did you find something?" Hisagi asked, swim trunks over his arm.

Sanura shook her head.

"I'll supervise while you go look." He shooed her away.

Hisagi had joined her Division on their trip that morning as they were leaving. He couldn't find anyone, so he made the spontaneous choice.

**-;-**

"This spot looks good." Sanura looked around, noting the lack of people on the entire beach. "Let's set up here."

Within moments, three umbrellas were up, blankets laid out, chairs set up and clothes thrown to the ground.

"Race you in!" Sanura yelled to Harribel. Mashiro perked up, racing after them as did most of the Visored.

Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Rose all took quiet positions in chair beneath the umbrellas.

Sanura shrieked, having been thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder.

Hisagi joined the two, grabbing her arms.

He and Grimmjow shared a devious look and swung her three times before launching the hybrid out into the water.

"You big meanies!" She whined, storming out and pushing both of them in.

Hisagi and Grimmjow fell over in a sudden laughter fit.

"Taicho!" Gin called, feet in the surf. "We have company."

Sanura waded out of the ocean, waiting while the two females made their way down the beach at a calm pace.

"Unohana-san! Isane-san!" Sanura looked surprised. "I didn't know you guys were coming to the beach."

"We hadn't realized that you were coming as well, or we would have made an effort to invite you." Unohana smiled, watching as Grimmjow waded out. He shook his head, splattering Isane.

She gave a quiet shriek, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"You look good." Grimmjow grinned, flushed slightly.

Isane smiled shyly.

"Please, if you would move your Division down the beach." Unohana spread a hand at the group in the distance. "We'll be starting the sand castle contest soon."

"Sounds like fun." Sanura grinned, turning. "All right guys! Pack up! We're going down the beach to meet up with everyone down there."

**-;-**

"Oh, Captain Aizen!" Rukia blinked as Division Eleven and a Half appeared. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Meh, thought it might be a good idea." Sanura shrugged.

"Sanura!" Rangiku padded over. "Let me see your swimsuit!"

Sanura peeled off her long shirt and tucked it into her bag.

Rangiku squealed.

"It's so cute! And so is yours, Harribel-san!"

"Just Harribel is fine." The blond woman gave a kind smile.

Sanura's dual eyes flitted over the crowd that had come to the beach.

Ikkaku caught her eye and she waved.

He blushed, caught staring at her obviously flattering dark purple bikini.

**-;-**

"Ukitake-taicho, do you feel better now?" Rukia asked, worry on her face.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. See?" Ukitake did a small demonstration of exercising.

"Don't push yourself, Ukitake-san." Sanura chuckled, joining the group with Ikkaku, Renji, Ichigo, and Rangiku in it. "We don't want you fainting again."

"Sanura!" Ichigo looked surprised.

"That's Captain Aizen." She scolded, smacking him over the head. "And the others will be here in a minute. They're just finishing up."

Sanura pointed up the beach a little to the approaching group.

"The Espada and Visored are here too!" Ichigo stared, eyes bugging out of his head. Sanura put a hand on her hip.

"Actually, my Division, and Hisagi are here. There is no such thing as Espada any more."

"I take it the operation went well?" Unohana asked, smiling.

"Yup." Sanura nodded, taking a spot between Renji and Ichigo. "Hey, Renji-kun."

Renji blushed.

"Hi. That's a...uh, nice colour for you." He rubbed the back of his head. "And I didn't know you had so many tattoos."

"I got them pretty recently." She grinned. "One for each of my former-Espada, one for you, one for Hisagi, one for Gin, one for Ikkaku, and one for the Visored. Oh, and this one is for Toshiro."

She pulled the white leather glove off her hand, revealing Hyorinmaru.

"Anyway, how did you guys get here?" Sanura put the glove back on.

"Well, the Shinigami Women's Association was building a pool..." Rangiku began.

"Unfortunately, it was destroyed." Nanao interrupted.

"Byakushi is such a big meanie!" Yachiru frowned.

"Then do not build on my property." The said Sixth Division Captain sighed.

"Oh, well if you needed a pool, you should have talked to me." She shook her head. "As long as you were nice to Tiburon, you could've used mine."

"Ukitake, why did you gather us together?" Byakuya interrupted their converstion.

"Oh that's right." The white haired man nodded, gesturing to the sign behind him.

"The First Annual Beach Art Competition?" Ichigo stared.

"It's a competition where everyone tries to make the prettiest sand sculpture." Ukitake explained.

"I'll be the judge." Unohana nodded, smiling.

"That's all there is to it." Ukitake grinned. "Please break up into groups of three or four and get started."

"We're wasting beach time on playing in the sand?" Renji sighed.

"I wanna break open a watermelon or play truth or dare." Rangiku whined.

"The winner gets a cash prize from the Sui-Taicho."

"I'm in!" Sanura swore that Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku's eyes suddenly turned into money signs.

"Taicho," Ulquiorra appeared behind Sanura. "Are we too going to enter this petty competition?"

"I guess so. I wonder if Nnoitra's spoon would make a good shovel." Sanura mused. "It's groups of three or four."

All four of them disappeared.

"Grimmjow," Sanura turned to the blue haired male. "You can go with Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku."

"You're fucking joking, right?" Grimmjow grumbled. Sanura gave him the demon look, and sent him scurrying after the three. "Harribel, why don't you go with Rangiku and Orihime?"

"Alright." Harribel went after the two other large breasted females.

"Gin, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, you guys are with me." Sanura headed for an empty spot.

"I'm gonna...go...take a nap." Starrk waved them off and collapsed into his chair.

**-;-**

"I wonder if there are any buckets around here..." Orihime shaded her eyes and looked around. "I've gotta wet down some sand..."

"Oh, we don't need buckets." Rangiku snorted, pushing her boobs together. "We can squeeze our boobs together and carry the water in our cleavage."

"I see!" Orihime sat next to her friend and pushed her boobs together.

"Isn't this indecent?" Harribel asked, blushing.

"Nope! It's practical." Rangiku shook her head. "We don't have buckets, so we're using what we have!"

"I suppose." Harribel knelt next to the blond and pushed her boobs together as well.

"Let's give it a try!" Rangiku smiled. "First squeeze-"

"What are you three doing in broad daylight?!" Nanao's enraged yell made Harribel jump.

"Boob buckets." Rangiku blinked at her.

"Unacceptable!" Nanao raged.

"Why!?" Rangiku pouted.

"You'll teach people lewd habits!"

"Who cares about that?" Rangiku grumbled, then grinned. "You're just jealous that you can't do it!"

"Don't go there!" A tick mark appeared on Nanao's head.

"Were your boobs always that big?" Rangiku asked. Harribel stood and made for the water, returning moments later and dropping the water in her cleavage.

"Well..." Nanao blushed.

Rangiku got up and moved forward, staring at Nanao's boobs as she tried to cover herself.

"Ah!" Rangiku pounced on the other girl.

"Hey, what gives!" Nanao yelled.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as Rangiku fished in the other lieutenant's swimsuit.

"Nanao's wearing pads!" The blond squealed, lifting one.

"Don't tell anyone!" Nanao demanded, blushing bright red.

Harribel shook her head.

**-;-**

"Okay, this looks good." Ichigo nodded, observing the house the four had made.

"We;re not done yet!" Renji protested. "Let's see who can get through the castle gates first!"

"It's a race!" Ikkaku agreed.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not interested in such kiddie games."

"I'm agreeing with Ichigo on this. Your idea is stupid." Grimmjow snorted, crossing his arms.

"What's that? Some lame excuse?" A vein pulsed on Ikkaku's head. "You're just afraid to lose, ain'tcha!?"

The two male's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, bring it on!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm gonna kick your asses!" Grimmjow roared.

"I'm not going to lose!" Ikkaku hollered.

"That's my line!" Renji grinned.

All four males dove at the base of their castle, legs flailing as they dug their way down.

Unfortunately, Yachiru happened to run over, revealing the crab behind her back.

She gave a cheeky grin, and dropped it on Ikkaku's butt.

The bright red crab latched on.

"What's wrong, Ikkaku?!" Ichigo yelled, appearing from his hole.

"Ikkaku's been buried alive!" Renji panicked.

"Let's dig him out!" Grimmjow yelled.

"That was a big success!" Yachiru grinned, lifting two fingers and smiling enormously.

She bounded down the beach, and Sanura gave her a piece of candy.

The hybrid gave a demonic grin at the collapsed sculpture, and then turned back to her own.

"Remind me to never be on a team opposite her." Nnoitra whispered to Gin. He nodded, patting down the sand on his portion of their sculpture.

**-;-**

"Goodness, they're so noisy. Can't they work quietly?" Rukia grumbled, hands stilling on her sculpture.

"Rukia, don't worry about them. Just focus on your own masterpiece." Byakuya sighed, leaning back to observe his own piece of art.

"Right. I'm sorry, Nii-sama." Her hands started patting her sculpture again.

"I think I should make his arms a little thicker." Byakuya murmured, gazing at his sculpture of Ambassador Seaweed. Rukia's eyes went sparkly, and her hands started moving faster, patting at her lumpy Chappy.

"Those two are so much alike." Isane chuckled.

**-;-**

"Do you think the outside is almost done?" Sanura asked, rounding the enormous wall they had constructed.

"Hai, taicho." Ulquiorra nodded, smoothing one last piece. "Nnoitra and Gin have gone up there to search for a sturdy log and lots of leaves."

"Let's start on the inside." Sanura moved to the gap in the wall, dropping onto her knees to crawl in.

Ulquiorra followed.

"I think a large couch there." Sanura drew a large semicircle around the large square interior. "The fire pit there. I think a bar back here."

"We'll get it done, taicho." Ulquiorra assured.

**-;-**

"It's hot. At this rate, I'm going to pass out and upset everyone again." Ukitake sighed, gazing around. "Sorry, Sentaro, but I'm going to take a nap over by Starrk-san."

Ukitake's male third seat glanced over.

"Please wake me up when everyone's done."

"Hai!" The black haired man confirmed.

Ukitake head up the beach, and Starrk lifted an eye as the white haired captain plopped down next to him.

The former-Espada offered a pillow, which Ukitake accepted gratefully.

Starrk's soft snores filled the surrounding area, joined by Ukitake's light breathing moments later.

"I wish the beach shack had a working toilet." Kiyone complained as she ran over to her partner.

"Ack! Kiyone, you're back already!?" Sentaro paused in his movements.

"What are you doing, Kotsubaki!?" Kiyone asked loudly.

"Stupid! I'm building a wall to protect our Captain, and Starrk-san from the salty breeze as they nap!"

"Idiot!" The blond girl snorted. "What are you talking about!? The real problem's the sun, not the wind! Did you think he would blow away!? I'll go pick some flowers. They should block the rays without over heating them."

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to light some incense so the Captain will sleep better!"

**-;-**

"What is this?" Nanao asked, staring at the two large beds surrounding Ukitake and Starrk.

"I'm not sure why, but it touches my heart in a way I can't explain." Unohana murmured.

"If you ask me, it looks like someone is playing a bad joke." Isane muttered.

"Lunch is ready!" Orihime yelled, appearing with Chad and Uryu. "I hope everyone is hungry!"

"There's fried noodles and rice balls made by yours truly!" Uryu gave a satisfied smile.

"And there's drinks too." Chad nodded.

**Seconds later...**

"Did they have to set it up there?" Isane asked.

"It looks like a funerary offering, doesn't it?" Nanao glanced at Unohana.

"I must say, when you consider all these elements, Captain Ukitake's team is the obvious winner."

"Were they even competing?"

"I just assumed he was."

Sanura suddenly appeared.

"I heard the word lunch!" She demanded, trotting over to Isane.

Nearby, Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow had finally managed to dig out Ikkaku.

"Hey, Ikkaku," Ichigo patted his face. "Are you alright?"

"That damn crab." Renji patted the bald man on the shoulders.

Nanao, Isane, and Sanura all shrieked.

"What the hell?" Ichigo moved glanced over, brown eyes widening at the sight of the three woman suddenly kidnapped by tentacle.

"Somethings got the lieutenants and Sanura!" Renji yelled, staring. "What the hell is that thing!?"

"Taicho!" Grimmjow scrambled forward, panicking.

"Watch where you're putting that tentacle!" Nanao yelled.

"Get that vine out of my swimsuit!" Isane protested.

"Let me go!" Her dual eyes grew in size. "You're squishing me! Stay out of my swimsuit, you pervert!"

"Ah, damn." Rangiku shaded her eyes. "I should have brought my camera today. I could've sold that shot for a nice chunk of change."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Ichigo yelled, coming out of his frozen, blushing state, which Renji and Grimmjow seemed to be stuck in.

"I never believe it would actually appear." Unohana murmured.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"You know what that thing is?" Grimmjow blinked, eyes wide.

"There were rumours that a strange Hollow with immense reitsu had appeared at this beach, but I figured it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Looks like you figured wrong." Grimmjow snarled.

"Why would you rent this beach if there was a chance something like that might show up?!" Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo," Rukia snapped. "Forget about that. We've got to rescue them."

Uryu and Chad bolted forward.

"You're right."

A bow of blue reitsu appeared in Ishida's hands, and Chad's arm gained an odd armour.

"That thing's dangerous! Be careful!" Ichigo yelled to his friends.

"El Directo." Chad punched his arm forward as Uryu fired off an arrow.

The monster grabbed the arrow, and snapped it in half at the same time it absorbed Chad's attack.

"That won't work." Unohana sighed. "It absorbs reitsu."

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed. "If only I still had my powers. Rukia, did you bring-"

"I left Sode no Shirayuki at the snack bar." The short lieutenant shook her head.

"Ikkaku? Grimmjow?"

"I left my zanpakuto at home. I didn't figure we'd need it today." Ikkaku shook his head.

"Same." Grimmjow nodded.

"Hah!" Renji laughed. "I guessed that something like this would happen, so I brought Zabimaru!"

"Just save us already!" Sanura yelled, a blushing as the tentacle invaded her personal space.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji launched his zanpakuto forward.

Except his attack never hit, because the tentacle monster latched onto Renji's zanpakuto and threw him out towards deeper water.

"Renji!" Sanura yelled, watching as he sailed over her and struggling to get loose. The tentacle tightened around her. "Ngh!"

Renji's face suddenly went as bright as his hair and he splashed into deeper water.

"Fools." Ulquiorra suddenly appeared from no where. "You cannot kill it with reitsu. The next option is Hakuda."

The monster roared, and something crashed through it's striped body.

"Sorry, we're late." Yoruichi grinned, landing on the beach.

Soifon dropped Renji onto the sand.

"Renji fell on us while we were chasing a shark."

Soifon activated her Shunko and smashed through the Hollow.

Nanao, Isane and Sanura dropped onto the beach.

"It smells kind of like a water melon." Yoruichi shook a clump off her.

Sanura lifted hand covered in pink to her mouth.

"It tastes like watermelon!" She proceeded in cleaning off her arm.

Ukitake suddenly sat up, startling his third seats.

"Oh, you've started the watermelon smashing!" The man grinned.

"Really?" Rangiku's face fell. "Who did this?"

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake and I organized this. There's one for everyone." More watermelon monster rose up around them.

"Renji," Sanura prodded him with her foot. "You okay?"

Renji blinked, eye latching onto her breasts and blushing bright red again.

"Just fine." The redhead rolled over to hide his nosebleed.

"Ulquiorra," Sanura snickered, turning to the former-Espada. "We'll take one back for the four of use while we finish."

"Hai, taicho." Ulquiorra fixed his eyes on the nearest watermelon, leaping forward and killing it quickly.

The two dragged it back towards their spot on the beach, vanishing behind a barrier.

"What do you think they're hiding?" Nanao asked.

**-;-**

"Will you guys be alright finishing with the roof and such?" Sanura asked, pausing beside the barrier.

"Yes. We will be ready for you when you return." Ulquiorra nodded, smoothing down a large plank of wood.

"I'll be back in bit." Sanura grabbed the surfboard beside her and sprinted out.

"Sanura, you surf?" Ichigo asked as she raced past them.

"Maybe." The hybrid grinned, tightening the net wrapped around her waist. "I'll see you later."

**-;-**

Ulquiorra carefully hammered down the plank to the nearly completed bar in the corner.

Nnoitra and Gin were lowering the leaf roof onto the top of the walls.

Ulquiorra gazed around, adjusting the flower strings on the walls.

Once Nnoitra had entered, Ulquiorra had him help hang glowing reitsu balls.

Gin unpacked a crate of alcohol into the bar, and vanished.

He returned twenty minutes later with Toshiro, who gave them some ice using Hyorinmaru.

Sanura returned, grinning at the waiting dragon of ice and dumped the fish into a small pool to the left of the bar.

"That's dinner, and drinks." She grinned, dusting off her hands. "All we need to do is wait for Rose and Love to show up with the music equipment we ordered."

"Here they are, taicho." Rose dropped the boxes just inside the barrier.

"Arigato!"

Within moments, Sanura, Gin and Nnoitra had the speakers placed and music playing.

"All we have to do is wait for the sun to start setting!"

Sanura bounded out barrier.

"I'm going swimming! Who's coming?"

Renji who had finally recovered, and Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ikkaku, who had also recovered were lounging in the water, when Sanura bolted past them.

Each male rose in a fury, drenched.

"What it's just water!?" Sanura propped her hands on her hips.

"Get her!" Ikkaku roared, diving towards Sanura.

"Renji, help!" Sanura leapt onto his back.

"Gah! Get off!" He flailed.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo tackled the two to the ground.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to play a game of volley ball," Hisagi interrupted them. "But I can see that you're busy..."

"Volleyball!?" Sanura leapt up, throwing Ichigo backwards. "What are the teams?"

"Me, Gin, Rangiku, and Nnoitra, against you, Renji, Ikkaku and Grimmjow." Hisagi grinned, bouncing the ball in his hand.

"Sure." Sanura returned the smile. "We're gonna kick your asses!"

Needless to say, they did get their butts kicked and Sanura danced around them in a celebratory fashion. Their redo game lasted until sunset.

"Guys!" Sanura yelled. "Can I have your attention, please?"

All eyes turned towards her.

"If you would all follow me, Ulquiorra, Gin, Nnoitra and myself have been working most of the day on a surprise for you."

The curious Shinigami followed the Captain down the beach and she stopped in front of her barrier.

"Welcome to Los Noches the Second!" Sanura dropped the barrier and bolted inside. Purple light began spilling from all the cracks and everyone followed her in.

The former-Espada were waiting, smiles on their faces...except Ulquiorra.

"Dinner and drinks on me!" Sanura grinned, dancing in a happy circle.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Unohana chuckled. "Thank you!"

"Yes, this is wonderful!" Ukitake nodded.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kyoraku crawled through the door, a goofy smile on his face.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake frowned. "You missed all the fun."

"You and Nanao-chan will have to tell me all about it during dinner." The Eighth Division Captain laughed.

**-;-**

Sanura laughed, nearly spraying sake out of her nose.

The others laughed at her reaction. Ichigo grinned, Grimmjow was holding his sides, Ikkaku looked pleased that his story was such a success, and Renji was nearly dead from laughter.

"Are you positive I can't meddle?" Kyoraku glanced over at Ukitake before returning his gaze to Renji and Sanura.

Renji had his arm casually spread over the back of the circular couch of sand, and Sanura was sitting next to him.

"Shunsui is trying to play matchmaker again." Ukitake explained at Isane and Unohana's confused looks.

"Let him meddle, Ukitake-san." Unohana smiled, sipping a glass of wine. "It won't hurt anyone."

"I suppose." The man sighed.

Shunsui grinned, pulling on his hat.

Nanao buried her head into her hands with a groan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SR- Hiya, people...**

**Can I ask a question?**

**WHAT IS WITH MY LACKING REVIEWS!?**

**HMMMM? **

**WHAT'S YOUR EXPLAINATION?**

**Grim Kitty Kisa- [I like this chapter and I'm catching up...again] **_Good job, Kisa. -pats head-_

**So, everyone else...Review please...OR I'LL SIC MY DEMON CAT ON YOU WITH SHIROSAKI! AND GRIMMJOW ON CAT NIP AND SAKE!**

**DO IT SERIOUSLY!**

**IT'S SUPER EASY NOW, EVEN!**


	14. Hueco Mundo Parasite

"This Captain's meeting is now in session." Yamamoto murmured, eyes roving over the two lines of Shinigami. "We have received a call for assistance."

A screen set at the far end of the room flickered to life, and Sanura's eyes widened drastically.

"Thank you, Sui-Taicho." The male on the screen bowed. "My name is Pesche Guatiche, former Fraccion to Neliel Tu. Heuco Mundo is in dire need of help."

"You are an Arrancar," Urahara stepped forward. "Yet you ask for help from your enemy."

"I'm honestly deathly afraid of Shinigami," Pesche chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "But I remember that Ichigo was nice. I thought if I contacted you, Ichigo would come help."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is out of commission." Yamamoto shook his head. "What is the situation?"

"Heuco Mundo has been relativity peaceful since Sosuke Aizen left. Recently, one of the former original Espada as been striking blows at the Vasto Lorde. My charge and former Master, Nel, has been kidnapped by the Espada. Nel also turned on my partner, Dondonchakka Bilstin."

"I do not see how this concerns us." Byakuya frowned.

"Once the former Espada gathers enough of it's former power, she'll head for the Human World, or the Soul Society. What I'm asking is for someone to help eliminate the former-Espada, and if possible I would like someone to heal my friend, and those who have also been injured."

"Those Captains in-"

"Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho," Sanura stepped forward. "As Heuco Mundo was once my home, I will volunteer to help Pesche. It is also still my responsibility to eliminate any who go against Heuco Mundo, as I am still the Cero Espada."

"Very well. Sanura Aizen, your mission is to eliminate the threat. Unohana, select one of your seated officers to go with Captain Aizen."

"I'll leave from the Fourth Division. Unohana-san, shall we leave?"

**-;-**

"Keep up, Hanataro-san." Sanura smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Hai, Captain Aizen!" The boy picked up his pace. Sanura leapt the other end of her Garganta, landing lightly on the ground as Hanataro face-planted.

"Pesche," Sanura strode forward to the purple humanoid. "My name is Sanura Aizen, and this is Hanataro. He'll heal your friend while you and I search for this former-Espada."

Pesche nodded, trembling.

"Hanataro, get to work. Pesche and I will be back soon."

**-;-**

"I make you nervous, don't I?" Sanura asked her companion.

"No! What made you think that!?" Pesche laughed, shaking his head.

"You're trembling and keep looking at me." Sanura stopped, closing her eyes.

Pesche watched in wonderment as a six-spiked Hollow mask appeared on her head.

"I am Sanura Aizen, Captain of Division Eleven and a Half, and Cero Espada."

"There are no more Espada, Cero-sama." Pesche shook his head as they began walking.

"Well, they certainly aren't Espada anymore." She smirked, shoving her hands into her pockets. "So what does this former-Espada look like?"

"That." Pesche pointed to the two feminine figures on the rise in the sand.

"Well, looks like we found them."

"Who are you, wench?" The blond female asked, pink eyes narrowed.

"Sanura." The turquoise-haired teen gazed back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking back my rightful place as Primera." The blond laughed. "And then I'm going to take revenge on all those who scorned me."

"Release Nel!" Pesche yelled, cowering behind Sanura's back.

"But she makes such a good little pet."

"Let her go." Sanura unsheathed Sanbimu and pointed it at the blond.

"Before I attack, I'll introduce myself. My name is Yukiko Nagoya." The blond placed her hand on Nell's head. "Nel, attack these pests."

"Yes, Nagoya-sama." The small girl nodded, growing taller in but a moment. Her blank hazel eyes narrowed, and she lunged forward bringing her zanpakuto with her.

Sanura ducked under Nell's first attack, a kick to the head.

"Declare, Gamuza." Nel held her sword out horizontally once she had her feet planted on the ground.

"Prevail, Sanbimu." Sanura's swords morphed into two claymore, and she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Lanzador Verde." A lance spiralled from the mist Nell's Resurrection made. Sanura's eyes widened and she sidestepped it.

Sanura dropped her two swords into the sand, pressing her hands together and building her purple Cero between them.

Nell grinned.

"Don't!" Pesche yelled a moment too late. Sanura fired her double Cero, and Nell opened her mouth, sucking it in.

She held it for a second and then fired it back out. The vibrant pink Cero, was too wide for Sanura to dodge.

"Well done, Nell." Yukiko grinned.

"You think that a Cero could kill me? I'm the Cero Espada!" Sanura snarled.

"Yet you still brought out a mask." The blond tittered.

Sanura growled. Her dual eyes, now gold and lime, narrowed into slits and she lunged for the problem.

However, the hybrid was intercepted by the centaur-like woman.

Nell's eyes flickered from blank to fire filled within moments.

"Thrive, Nejireta Kiseicho." Yukiko snarled. "Kiseicho Sutinga."

Yukiko's zanpakuto flashed silver, and dissolved. Moments later, a sliver flying bug appeared, and it launched forward. Nell stiffened as the bug latched onto the base of her neck.

"You're controlling her mind, aren't you?" Sanura turned her eyes to Yukiko, who nodded. "Don't worry Nell, I'll save you."

"Nell, kill her."

"Yes, ma'am." The green-haired centaur nodded, galloping forward.

Sanura glanced behind her, eyes fixing onto the lance the former-Espada had thrown.

'_I have to keep her from reaching that lance._'

"Pesche, get out of here. I'm going to release my bankai." The humanoid nodded.

"Well, this should be interesting." Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Bankai!" Sanura yelled, black reitsu flowing around her. "Kuronosen-sen Sanbimu."

Bright flames spewed from her reitsu, and Sanura lifted her hands.

"Interesting. None of this will do much good though, wench." Yukiko snorted. "You don't have a weapon."

"That's what you think." Sanura grinned, snapping a whip of fire across the back of Nel's neck, and sending another rush at Yukiko.

The blond shrieked, barely dodging the flames that devoured the arm of her feathery tunic.

"You monster." Yukiko snarled.

Nel wavered, her four legs folding in on her. Her form shrank, and Nel turned back into a child.

"Pesche, return with Nel to Hanataro." Sanura hefted her swords, before launching herself at Yukiko.

The two females met in a large spray of sand.

Pesche nodded, running for his life.

**-;-**

Sanura panted, pushing herself up onto her feet.

"What will you do?" Yukiko asked, voice muffled by her mask. "You have no Resurrection, no swords to defend yourself with. It's high time I kill you."

Sanura watched with wide eyes as Yukiko strode forward.

The blond woman had released her Resurrection, covering her body with a protective white armour. From the top of her head, two feathery antenna dashed to the ground.

"Goodbye, wench." Yukiko's feelers snaked forward, one pushed itself through Sanura's stomach and the other through her shoulder. The blond smiled, lifting one hand and building a Cero in it. "I wanted to kill you slowly."

_'I can't- I can't die. Not here. Tesla needs me. Gin needs me. Grimmjow, Starrk, and Nnoitra need me. I can't die-'_

**'Then don't.'**

_'Hichigo...!'_

_'_**You're a fucking Espada right?**_'_

_'Only half...'_

**'Then you can do what Ichigo did, when he was fighting Ulquiorra.'**

_'Huh?'_

**'Ichigo lost control. Of me. So, you need to do the same. Lose control, Sanura. I'll help release your instincts.'**

_'I'm not sure I trust you, Hichigo.'_

**'But what _choice_ do you have?'**

Yukiko froze, pink eyes growing as the wind shifted direction.

She leapt backwards, putting as much distance as possible between herself and Sanura.

Black purple-edged reitsu rose around her, and she twitched.

"What did...What did you do?" Yukiko asked, fear clouding her eyes.

Sanura lifted her head, and Yukiko scurried back in terror.

The Cero roared, rising to her feet.

Yukiko stared.

Sanura's black Shinigami robes had turned white

Her skin had also turned white, and was covered in swirling green lines and straight black tiger stripes. Two red marks stretched from the ends of her eyes to her collarbone, and branched upwards to her eyebrows.

Two sharp horns protruded from the top of her head. Black fur wrapped around her neck and spread down to her breasts. Her waist length turquoise hair had grown to her knees.

"Get away from me!" The blond woman scrambled across the white sand.

Sanura took two steps forward, suddenly appearing in front of the former-Primera.

Yukiko, in a panic, snarled at the beast.

A scary smile spread across Sanura's face as she grabbed Yukiko's head, cracking her skull with sharp nails.

Sanura pressed her other hand against the blonds head, purple glowing around both of her hands.

Yukiko scream, struggling desperately to get away.

The beastly teen fired off her Cero.

Blood splattered against her face and coated the ground in crimson.

Sanura's mask and white armour shattered, falling to the ground in a rain.

**-;-**

Hanataro glanced up at the full '_thump_' not far from him, standing in but a second.

"Ah! Captain Aizen!" He panicked, stumbling forward and dropping to his knees beside her. "Captain Aizen, are you alright!?"

Sanura didn't answer.

"Captain Aizen!?"

"What's wrong with Grimmjow's girl?" Nel asked, pudgy hands clenching her dress.

"Captain Aizen!? Sanura-san!?"

"Cero-sama?" Nel looked worried.

"Ah! I need a Hell Butterfly!" Hanataro cupped his hands together.

**-;-**

"Captain Abarai!" One of the First Division Shinigami rushed towards Renji, skidding to a halt and dropping to one knee. "Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho has a special emergency mission for you. Please hurry!"

No sooner did the man finish speaking, then Renji was gone.

He appeared at the First Division no long after.

"Sui-Taicho?" The redhead bowed.

"Abarai Renji, I'm sending you on a retrieval mission to Heuco Mundo. Seventh Seat Yamada Hanataro has requested help."

"Sir, I can't heal." Renji looked a little confused.

"Abarai!" Yamamoto boomed. "You are the Retrieval Unit!"

"Yes, sir." Renji nodded, rising and bolting out of the older man's chamber.

"Taicho," Renji paused by Ururu. "Where are you going?"

"Renji?" Rukia gave him a serious look. She and the younger lieutenant were walking together.

"I'm going on a mission. I shouldn't be too longer, Ururu-chan." He patted her head.

"Alright, Mr. Moocher." The little girl nodded, smiling.

A tick mark crossed over Renji's face, as he opened a Senkaimon.

**-;-**

"Captain Abarai!" Hanataro sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Oh, hey." Renji put his hands in his pockets, gazing down at the younger boy. "So, who am I retrieving?"

"Captain Aizen...She took a lot of damage." Hanataro stepped aside, allowing Renji to see past him.

Sanura was lying on a white sheet, deathly pale and covered in still oozing cuts.

"I don't have enough energy to heal her, and I can't carry her. I'm not very strong." The boy sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright. Let's get going. Did she save the kid?"

"Nel is alright now." The small former-Espada nodded, sitting beside her 'brothers'.

Renji bent, gently pulling Sanura into his arms. She twitched, and her purple eye opened.

She blinked it once before it focused enough for her to figure out who had her.

"Renji...?"

"Hey, you took quiet a beating." He smiled, moving to the still opened Senkaimon.

"Nel says thank you!"

"You look like a pineapple..." Sanura giggled, bloodloss making her dizzy. "The Red Pineapple of Death!"

"Yeah. I've been called that before." Another tick mark appeared again.

"Your eyes are so brown..." The hybrid yawned, eyes unfocusing again. "Like...Like chocolate."

"Uh...than-"

"And for a pinapple..." Her eyes closed, and Renji had to lean forward to hear her. "...You're kinda handsome."

Renji flushed.

"Hanataro...People say weird things when they lose a lot of blood, right?"

"Sometimes. Other times they been keeping it to themselves and they don't realize that they're saying it." The raven haired boy placed a finger on his chin while he thought about it, and then turned his brown eyes to the Fifth Division Captain.

"I mean, yes...Yes, they do!"

**SR- TRANSLATIONS:**

**Nejireta Kiseicho- **Twisted Parasite [Japanese]

**Kiseicho Sutinga- **Parasite Stinger [Japanese]

**Reviews! Yay!**

**Hikiri- [But Grimmjow on catnip and sake might be amusing...however if you give me Ulquiorra I might review. Isane and Grimmjow seems like an interesting pairing if that's where you're going with this.] **_Very well, you can borrow Ului-chan. I do need him back though, cause he's gonna get some love later. Hehehe. And yes, one of the pairings is Isane/Grimmjow. Isane doesn't get enough loving. And it kind of went POOF while I was writing the scene in the Fourth Division. It's cute._

**GrimxUlqui- [When I first watched his Bleach episode, I first though the scene with the watermelon monster was a tentacle hentai scene... ._.] **_I kind of thought the same... And I never knew that Unohana had such a twisted sense of humor. _

**Guest- [BEST STORY I'VE READ! D Keep going! I can't wait for the next chapter!] **_Aww, thank you! I like it when guests review! Except for the flame I got on the fic leading to this (This the sequel to The Cero Shinigami.) _

**So, as in the above response to Hikiri, one of the pairings has been guessed. **

**Grimmjow/Isane.**

**Now, who wants to guess the other ones?**

**Ahhh, poor Hana-chan. So clueless.**


	15. Mission

**Urahara: -coughs-**

**Singer: Oh, do need some Halls?**

**Urahara: -nods- You also forgot...**

**Singer: Riiiiight! Hichigo! Do the disclaimer!**

**Hichigo: Yes, ma'am! -salutes- Singer does not own Bleach, only Sanura, Sparrow, Spaz, and Chirps. Oh, and that Yukiko in the last chapter...But she's dead. Like a doughnut.**

**Singer: -facepalms-**

**Hichigo: -screams- DUDE! I FOUND CAKE!**

* * *

Sanura's eyes fluttered open and she was met by the creamy roof of one of the Fourth Division rooms.

She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly before rolling her head to the waiting crowd of people.

"Have long have you been sitting there?" She croaked. Harribel stood, propping her up and lifting a glass to her Captain's mouth.

"A fucking week." Nnoitra growled from his spot by the door.

"We've been alternating with your friends in the Gotei, as well." Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"Mama, are you okay?" Tesla lifted his teary eye to her face.

"I think so, baby. Did Daddy take good care of you?" Sanura held out her arms as Tesla climbed up next to her.

"Uncle Gin did." Tesla shook his head.

"The fucker was punching holes in his wall until we put a kido on him." Grimmjow smirked, triumph flashing through his eyes.

"Excuse me," Isane entered the room. "But it's rotation time."

"But-" Nnoitra began protesting.

"Nnoitra, move." Grimmjow pointed out the door, baring his lieutenant's badge. Nnoitra slunk out the door.

Isane glanced over at the bed, surprise flickering across her face as she shut the door behind the former-Espada.

"Glad to see you awake, Aizen-taicho. Unohana-taicho will be quite please." The tall woman moved forward, fluffing the pillows behind her back, and checking her temperature. "Do you think you can handle some more guests?"

Sanura nodded.

"Thank you, Isane-san." She smiled as the door opened again.

Several people filed in and her bed dipped as Yachiru bounced onto it.

"Nura! Nura!" The small lieutenant grinned. "Are you better now!?"

"Yes." Sanura nodded, patting the girl's head.

"Cue-ball is here too!" The girl pointed to the two gruff Captains in the doorway. "And Rangiku, Hisa-Hisa, Pineapple, Shun-shun, Nana, and Sandal-Hat, and Ukki!"

"Why the hell am I here?!" Ikkaku growled from the corner of her room.

"Cause you secretly love me." Sanura smirked. Ikkaku glared.

"Who would love you?"

"Sanura, you alright?" Hisagi took Grimmjow's seat, worry in his eyes.

"Just fine." She nodded. "Hopefully, I'll leave soon."

The group was quiet a moment, with only Ukitake shifting, as he was rearranging the flowers in the vase beside her bed.

"Hey, Renji?" Sanura gestured him closer. He moved forward, and Sanura plucked one of the bright red flowers from her bouquet. "These flowers are the same colour as your hair."

She tucked it behind his ear, snickering at his flabbergasted face.

"Who got these for me, anyway?"

"Shunsui and I did." Ukitake smiled fondly. "These are from our gardens back at the Division. We thought you might like them."

Shunsui looked smug, subtly glancing from Renji to Sanura.

"Well, it certainly is busy in here." Unohana suddenly spoke up from the still open door. "I'll have to ask you to leave so I can check on Sanura-chan."

"We'll see you later, okay?" Rangiku hugged the turquoise-haired girl before prancing out of the room, followed by Shunsui, Nanao and Ukitake.

Yachiru grinned, snatching a candy left on the beside table and pulling Ikkaku out the door.

"Sanura, when you're allowed out," Urahara murmured. "I need to speak with you."

Hisagi waved as he and Renji walked out, leaving only Unohana.

**-;-**

"Everything seems fine. I'd like to keep you here one more night, before letting you go tomorrow." Unohana smiled serenely, before smoothing down Sanura's covers.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Unohana-san." Sanura yawned, flopping onto the bed.

**-;-**

Sanura stretched as she exited the Fourth Division.

Her feet took her to the Twelfth Division and she climbed the steps to Urahara's office.

"Oi." She banged on the wood beside the door, and then stepped in.

"Sanura-chan," Urahara grinned. "Good to see you. Take a seat."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Your transformation in Heuco Mundo."

"Oh." Sanura dropped her butt onto a wheeling chair, folding her arms on top of the back.

"Has it happened before?"

"Nope."

"Did you activate it?"

"Um...Kinda? Hichigo helped. I think."

"Hichi-"

"Ichigo's inner Hollow. He's in my head for safe keeping."

"I see." Urahara sighed, turning back to his computer. "You realize that Ichigo did the same thing?"

Sanura nodded.

"Can I go now?"

A Hell Butterfly swept in the open window.

_'All Taicho please assemble for December's meeting.'_

"Or not." Sanura grumbled, stomping out of the room.

**-;-**

"So, Hisagi..." Sanura sidestepped to the Ninth Division taicho. "What _exactly_ happened during that meeting?"

"You were there." The raven glanced down at her.

"I have perfected the art of sleeping with my eyes open and standing up." Sanura smiled.

"Oh, of course you did." He rolled his eyes.

"So?" She poked his arm.

"You got assigned to a mission in Karakura town. There has been an increase in Hollow activity. With Ichigo-"

"Out of order." Sanura supplied to Hisagi's lack of words.

"With Ichigo out of order, and the current Shinigami on duty not doing a good job, Yamamoto is sending you to eliminate the Hollows quickly. I think that he thinks you'll pick up on their reitsu faster because you're half Hollow yourself."

"Great." Sanura sighed, lacing her hands behind her head.

**-;-**

"Right, there's food in the kitchen." Sanura counted off her fingers. "Pet food is in of your rooms, and no more take-out."

Division Eleven and a Half nodded.

"Before I go, I'll give you your seats. I've been meaning to do it for a while..." Sanura chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Sanura pulled a list from her pocket and cleared her throat.

"The people from Fifth Seat down aren't ranked by power, so you know. I just kind of threw you guys numbers."

"Get on with it." Kensei grumbled.

"Let our taicho speak." Harribel sent him a glare.

"Third Seat is shared by Gin and Starrk. Fourth Seat is Harribel's. Ichigo was Fifth Seat, so I'll leave that open, in case he comes back. Nnoitra, Sixth Seat."

"What!?" Nnoitra screeched.

"Shut up." Grimmjow laughed. "I'm enjoying this."

"Ulquiorra, Seventh Seat. Szayel, Eighth Seat."

"Much appreciated." The scientist smiled.

"Hiyori, Ninth Seat. Tenth Seat, Mashiro. Eleventh Seat, Kensei."

"No! My rank can't be lower than Mashiro's! I was her Captain!"

"Mashiro ranked higher then Kensei~! Mashiro ranked higher then Kensei~!" The green-haired female stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Nnoitra, Ulquiorra. Retrain Kensei please." Sanura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Moving on. Shinji, Twelfth Seat. Hachi, Thirteenth Seat. Rose and Love, Fourteenth Seat. Tesla, Fifteenth Seat. Chirps, Sixteenth. Sparrow, Seventeenth and Spaz, Eighteenth."

"Lemme at her!" Kensei roared.

"Grimmjow is in charge while I'm gone, but I shouldn't be too long. Three days to a week, maybe. I think that's everything." Sanura nodded, then her demon-eyes surfaced. "If I come back and find my barracks a wreak, or not here, you will all be in pain. Lots of it."

"Hai, taicho." Shinji nodded, gulping. "You'd better go."

"Right, I'm off. Bye, guys."

**-;-**

"Yoruichi-san! Tessai-san! Jinta-kun!?" Sanura yelled into Urahara's former residence.

"Sanura-dono," Tessai appeared from the back, smiling as he ushered her in. "We received the message earlier. Your room is ready for you."

"Thanks, Tessai-san!" Sanura grinned, sliding open the door and dropping her zanpakuto inside the door.

"A gigai has also been prepared for you, should you want it." Tessai gestured her towards the dining room.

"Thank you."

"Sanura-chan!" Yoruichi grinned from her spot at the table. Sanura raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"Why are you in your underwear?"

"It's comfortable." The dark-skinned woman shrugged, slurping her noodles. "You should try it."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Jinta Sneak Attack!" Sanura lifted an arm, grabbing the red-haired boy by the head and dropping him to the ground. She slammed her foot onto his back.

"Jinta, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." She sighed, stomping on his back.

"Ow! Lemme up!" The redhead yelled, flailing against the floor.

"Sanura-dono," Tessai interrupted her actions. "This cell-phone detects Hollows in the area."

The captain picked it up off the table, flipping it open as it beeped.

"Well, that was easy." She rushed out of the room, grabbing her zanpakuto and dashing to the Hollow's location.

The monster was disposed of easily.

**-;-**

"Has anybody seen Aizen-taicho?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"No." Starrk shook his head, as did Harribel.

"She's been gone two weeks." Szayel pushed up his glasses before taking a sip of his tea. "She should be back."

"Guys," Grimmjow burst into the dining room, followed closely by Pantera. "Sanura's missing."

"Yes, Jeagerjaques-fukutaicho." Szayel sighed, closing his eyes. "We've realized as well."

"No! I mean she's gone!" Grimmjow grabbed his hair in a frustrated manner. "There's no trance of her reitsu in the Living World or here!"

"What?!" Starrk sprang up, the wolf at his feet rising as well.

"Where did she go?" Harribel asked.

"Who has told this?" Ulquiorra shared a look with the Eighth Seat.

"The Shinigami in charge of Karakura first reported Sanura's missing reitsu, but we all know how she can rein it in. Yoruichi reported her missing at the beginning of the week, and several other lieutenants were sent to look. They couldn't find her either."

Grimmjow began pacing.

"Grimmjow-kun," Harribel stood, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sanura-chan will be alright."

"She's pretty strong, remember." Starrk made his way to Harribel's side. "She's still the Cero Espada."

"Who's gonna tell Tesla?" Szayel asked as he was leaving, most likely to his lab.

Grimmjow froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SR- And the shit hits the fan. Ah, things should get interesting again. I like winging it with random chapters, but...there's something satisfying when bad things happen to your characters. **

**Babbit2- [:3 hehe. I smell Romance and blushies in the air...YAY for blushies! Isane and Grimmjow? Well, I do believe she needs some love... It's just really hard to pair her with people. :/ It my opinion at least. :P K, so I finally reviewed, in turn...eh, i don't really care. XD Update like the wind!] **_-cheers- Romance and blushies for the win! Any guesses for other pairings? And yes, Isane/Grimmjow. She is hard to pair with people, and I just realized that they're almost the same height, like a cm apart or something. Grimmy needs somebody sweet and gentle in his life, therefore Isane was the likely contestant. _

**Hikiri- [woot i get Ulquiorra for a bit! review time... you still haven't introduced the second zanpakto that Sanura is supposed to use, in the fight you didn't even mention that she has another one strapped to her back. I would still really like to meet that guy...gloomy kitsune.] **_Sanura leaves Kitsune back at the Division, would you carry around a nearly useless zanpakuto? I wouldn't. Anyway, Kitsune will contact Sanura eventually, probably after this next arc in the story...(The arc that startsin the next chapter.) i do miss Kitsun, but I'm still developing his powers._

**Pairings Discovered So Far:**

**Grimmjow/Isane**

**Sorry, for the shortness of the chapter...**


	16. Revealed Verse

"Ichigo."

The orange haired former-Shinigami turned, eyes widening.

"Rukia? Renji?" His eyes drifted over their gigais.

"Yo!" Renji grinned, one hand in his pocket.

"When did you guys come over?" Ichigo asked.

"A while back." Rukia shrugged.

"What is this? Why didn't you call me?" Ichigo protested.

"Sorry, it's an impromptu mission and you're not exactly a Shinigami anymore." Rukia sighed. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Well...I was thinking of adding a fresh stock of flowers for the offering over there -some guys knocked it over yesterday- but somebody already did it." He scratched his cheek.

"It's not your job to help spirits cross over!" Renji snorted. "You don't even have to be doing this."

"No, it's the Shinigami's job. Even if I still had my powers, I was still just a _Substitute_ Shinigami."

"What'd you say?" Renji roared, smashing his forehead against Ichigo's.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ichigo yelled, pushing back.

Rukia pushed them apart, throwing them to the ground several feet away.

"Stop this instant, you bunch of idiots." She growled. "I can't stand this. You guys are always like this...We didn't come to Karakura Town for fun."

She frowned at Renji, who was rubbing his head.

"I know. Mission come first, right?" Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm a Captain now, remember?"

"Mission? What mission?" Ichigo suddenly seemed interested.

"We do not need you on this task." Rukia glanced over her shoulder at the orange-haired teen, just as Renji answered, "Sanura's gone missing."

"What!? Sanura?!"

"Renji. Shut up. Right now." Rukia snarled. "Ichigo, we do not need you on this task."

"But, what if-"

"Nii-sama told me to keep you out of this, so that you don't get hurt now you don't have powers." She closed her plum eyes with a sigh. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Byakuya, that asshole..."

"So, that's about it then." Renji shrugged. "If we find the spirit that goes with the offering, we'll send him to the Soul Society."

"You just go back to your studies." Rukia followed Renji down the street.

"Yeah, sure thing."Ichigo grumbled, watching them walk away.

**-;-**

Sanura swore under her breath, tugging insistently at the chains around her wrists and ankles. Not that they were doing much good, as she was in a cage too.

"Stupid...asshole...fucking..."

"You've got quite a mouth for a lady." A male murmured from the shadows, lava casting his features in shadow.

"Who said I was a lady?!"Sanura growled. "I'll rip their balls out and shove it down their throats for even suggesting it!"

"Vulgar too." The man grinned.

"I can keep going." Sanura yanked at the chains.

"Those won't come off, and it won't do you any good anyway. They're currently sucking your reitsu." The man turned to the other shadowed figures. "Now that we have her, the plan has been altered. Merely attack those in Karakura Town, but do not kidnap Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters. Drop hints on our prisoner's dilemma."

"Fuck you." Sanura screeched, knawing on one of the chains.

The gathered silhouettes chuckled, leaping upward towards the sky. They disappeared in moments.

"It's just you and me now." The obvious leader gave a sly smirk.

"You wanna dance, ugly?" Sanura narrowed her blazing eyes.

"No." The man snorted. "You couldn't if you wanted to..."

Sanura bared her teeth.

"I'm terrified."

**-;-**

It was at sunset when Rukia and Renji sensed something.

"That reitsu.." Renji stood from his spot on a roof top.

"It's in the direction of Ichigo's school." Rukia placed a hand on her zanpakuto.

"Why Ichigo..." Renji narrowed his eyes, and then took several steps forward before Rukia stopped him.

"Wait. There's another one."

"Yes."

"Renji, you go to the school, I'll deal with the other one." Rukia headed the opposite direction.

"Right. Be careful." The two Shinigami parted.

**-;-**

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A loud screech echoed through the school's courtyard as Renji's bankai appeared, closely followed by it's owner.

The fat male it had been headed for appeared farther up in the sky.

"Abarai!" Uryu muttered, eyes fixed on the redhead. "It's about time."

"You alright? Ishida-san? Chad?" He asked, eyes still watching his opponents.

"Yeah, we're okay." Chad nodded, pushing himself off the ground.

"Ichigo is inside with Inoue and the others." Uryu fixed his glasses, which were dangling from his face.

"The Shinigami is here." The fat man scratched his head. "That's going to be a problem."

The smaller man beside the fat one suddenly lurched forward.

"Bulls-eye!" Yoruichi grinned, lowering her leg.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime peered through the rubble of the school.

"Those guys..." Renji growled. "This seems like it's getting out of hand...You might not have noticed it because of their presence, but just now, a similar reitsu appeared elsewhere. It was located at Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo's home."

"But you said was." Uryu pointed out.

"Rukia is currently attacking, but they're moving closer." Renji grumbled, flinging Zabimaru up at one of the attackers.

Uryu made a bolt for cover.

"Where do you think you're going?" The fat man asked, only for Uryu to turn on him.

Yoruichi went for the sword man again, but was beaten by Renji.

Except that Renji's attack was taken by the man with enormous arms, so her attack hit the sword man.

The large-armed man pulled Renji's zanpakuto, sending the redhead flying towards him.

The man charged up a bright green attack, and Renji met the ground seconds later.

"Meet your doom!" Sword Man yelled, diving for the captain. Uryu sent several arrows flying at him, and Yoruichi headed for Big Arms.

Sword Man stopped pulling up to dodge one arrow, but the next smacked into his grey and white mask, shattering it.

Fat Man and Big Arms stopped, Fat Man moving to block everyone's view of Sword Man.

"What are you doing? Quickly, put your mask on!" He hissed.

"This is bad!" Sword Man yelled over the clanking of chains.

A sudden fierce wind ripped through the school yard, and green-blue flashes of light snapped through the sky, turning the clouds green.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked, shielding his eyes momentarily.

A large pair of doors, adorned with skeletons, opened in the sky.

"That's...the Hell's Gate?" Renji stumbled to his feet.

Sword Man yelled as a chain suddenly pulled him backwards.

"Stop! Stop this!" He yelled as a sword appeared from the Gate. "Save me!"

He collided with the sword and it pulled back, the Gate closing too.

"What the hell happened?" Uryu stared up at the sky as the red light faded.

"Retreat!" Fat Man called to his remaining comrade.

"Wait!" Uryu fired two arrows at them.

Rukia suddenly fell into the courtyard, a tall man with tentacle-like arms following her.

The lieutenant pushed herself back up.

"Leave this town alone." She snarled, brandishing Sode no Shirayuki.

"You are in no position to tell us what to do." The man snorted. "We have no time to play with you here anymore."

The man sent worm-like whips at the plum-eyed girl.

"Hadou Thirty-Three: Sokatsui!" Rukia extended her hand and blue reitsu crashed into his worm-things, only for them to swim through it.

Rukia chopped off the appendages.

"Rukia!" Renji called.

"It looks like Taikon and his company failed." Worm Man muttered, moving over to his comrades. "Either way, the result will still be the same."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia yelled, eyes narrowed.

"We know where your friend is."

"What friend?" Uryu frowned, utterly confused.

"You know, turquoise hair, two different eyes, tattoos, spitfire?" Fat Man giggled.

"Sanura!" Renji yelled, fury flashing across his face. "What have you done to her?"

An eye shaped portal appeared behind the trio.

**-;-**

"Let me out of here, you bastard!" Sanura screeched, struggling against her chains.

"We have an audience." The leader grinned at her, nodding to the open portal.

"Renji! Rukia!" Sanura turned, eyes widening. "Chad! Ishida!"

"See?! Your friend is perfectly fine!" Fat Man laughed from out of her eyesight.

"Sanura, where are you?!" Renji yelled, stepping forward. Worry flashed through his eyes.

"I don't know." She whimpered as her kidnapper yanked her chains tighter, reitsu flowing off them. "i was fighting a Menos when somebody knocked me unconscious."

"That stupid Menos nearly fried me!" Fat Man screeched.

"Good!" Sanura snarled at him, canine teeth bared. "I wish he had!"

"Why you...!" He growled.

"Come and fight me like the man you aren't!" She growled.

"All in good time, milady." Leader Man chuckled, turning his shadowed face to the 'audience'. "If you want to see your friend again, come and save her."

"Don't you dare try and save me! You'll die!" Sanura's eyes widened, and she pulled against the bars of her cage. "Please, don't-"

The portal suddenly snapped shut.

**-;-**

"Time to go." Worm Man opened another portal and stepped inside.

As he moved farther in, it suddenly belched blue flames.

Another man dropped from it, sending Worm Man tumbling out.

"Who are you!?" Rukia demanded.

"It doesn't matter to you." The second man snorted.

"You are..." Big Arms had a frown in his voice.

"Despicable for sneak attacking." Worm Man growled.

"I'm tired of seeing you guys doing whatever you please." The new man tapped his lightning bolt shaped sword against his shoulder.

Worm Man jumped forward, tentacles flying.

The new man leapt around, hacking off pieces of Worm Man while dodging Fat Man's attacks.

"He's good." Rukia stared.

"Hey you," The man moved over to Rukia. "Hold them."

He dropped Ichigo's sisters into her arms.

"Yuzu, and Karin..." The girl stared. "When...?"

"He must have had them the whole time." Uryu took Karin from her.

Worm Man and the others retreated through a portal.

"Sanura!" Renji leapt for the red and blue gate-way, but it closed just as he got to it.

"Shinigami," The leader's voice echoed around the school yard. "We are the Sinners from Hell. If you want to save your friend, then you know where to find her."

"Asshole!" Renji yelled, shaking his fist in the general direction the portal and Gate had appeared. "Give her back!"

"We have only one wish: To be released from Hell. For that we need her strength."

"Hey you," Renji moved to the man in white. "You know anything about them?! Who's that guy in the black cloak? Where did they take Sanura!?"

"Chill, chill..." The white-haired guy waved his hands "Slow down with your questions."

"Answer me!" Renji growled, fisting the guy's shirt in his hands.

"Cool down, Renji." Rukia placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder.

"Rukia..."

"Calm down. We have to attend to the injured." Rukia sighed. Renji tensed a moment, and then dropped his arm.

"Right."

**AN- Kami, I put in a lot of Avatar references. Last chapter it was the 'sneak attack', this time 'Wanna dance?'...**

**Hikiri- [I want to guess that Sanura and Renji will be a pairing but idk if you'll throw us for a loop or not...seems like a likely set up though, considering that you said its a grimmjow/renji story...I'm curious to where Sanura went...looking forward to your next arc.] **_-grins- no loop on that pairing... And it's not so much of an Arc, than it is a movie!_

**Babbit2- [TT_TT Sanura sure has bad luck, huh? *sigh* You're killing me here! o_e I'm gonna go crazy thinking about what happened to her. D: You tell me to guess other pairings but I don't think I can. You totally blew me out of the water with the Grimmjow and Isane pairing. At first I thought Grimmjow and Sanura were going to be a pairing, but THAT sure didn't happen. Wait. It is official that Sanura and Renji are going to be paired right? Cuz I just wanna be clear. If like, 5 chapters from now it looks like Sanura is going to be paired with Hisagi or sumthin, I swear I'll pull my hair out. D: Nice chap btw! :D ] **_-runs around in a panic- Gah, don't die! And don't go crazy! Okay, so even I didn't expect the Grimmjow/Isane pairing...-rubs back of head- Thank you!_

**Kurohane Ookami- [Hmmm...I know you told me all the pairings at one point, but I honestly don't remember any of em. Starrk/Harribel? ] **_-puts finger over lips- Shhh, Kuro! You can't mention that around the other reviewers! They might get jealous! But yes, Starrk/Harribel is gonna be a pairing!_

**Shadowblade2000- [EEEEEK! I LOVE this story! KEEP WRITING!:D] **_Awww, thank you! I definably will!_

**Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior- [Okay, I'm guessing Sanura and Hisagi or Her and Renji...I think you may have mentioned it, but then again...] **_Did I? Huh, who knew? But yes, Sanura/Renji!_

**Ookamikage14- [sorry I haven't been able to review much...eh, at all really...anyway, I love the story so far! I can't wait until we find out what's going on! YAY! ROMANCE AND BLUSHIES! XD I don't think I've ever been this excited about romance in a fanfic. Keep up the good work!.] **_That's totally alright! Thank you, I'm ecstatic you love it. And now you know what's going on! Really? That's so cool! I will! Arigato! -bows- _

**Pairings:**

**Grimmjow/Isane**

**Starrk/Harribel**

**Sanura/Renji**


	17. Infiltration Verse

"Who exactly are you?" Rukia asked later that night, while Orihime was healing Chad at the Kurosaki Clinic. "That chain...Is that Hell's chain?"

"What did you say?" Uryu leapt away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Yeah, you're right. My name is Kokuto. As you can see," The silver haired man lifted his arm. "I'm a Sinner."

"So, you an those in the black cloaks came from the same place?" Renji asked, arms folded across his chest and a grumpy expression on his face.

"That's right." Kokuto nodded.

"Why do you help us then, given that you're a Sinner?" Rukia moved forward.

"Help you? That's not exactly correct." He waved his hand in the air with a haughty expression. "I'm not helping you. I just dislike them."

"None of that is important." Renji's worry and anger suddenly sparked again. "If you're a Sinner, you definitely know how to get into Hell. If that's the case, then take me there. I doubt Sanura would..."

"...die, right?" Kokuto leaned forward. "Hell is a horrible place for people with low reitsu. If you don't get your friend out quickly, she'll die."

"But Sanura's so powerful!" Orihime protested.

"They've got reitsu sucking chains on her." Kokuto sighed. "She might not last long."

Renji looked like he wanted to punch a wall, and then frowned as though confused. Orihime gave him a knowing look.

"You Shinigami should have heard," Kokuto glanced over to Rukia. "How Hell is like right?"

"Hell is a place for those who can't get into the Soul Society. It is a place to keep the souls of those who had committed heinous crimes when they were alive. For those that were exiled to Hell, they were all chained up like sinners, tortured for all eternity to atone for their sins."

Renji facepalmed at his childhood friend's drawings.

There was quiet for a moment.

"Simply put, Hell is place no ordinary person can stand. Do you still want to go, knowing all these?" Kokuto fixed a serious gaze on Renji.

"Of course!" Renji snapped. "We can't abandon Sanura there! She's our friend!"

Kokuto smirked.

"Okay, if you're that resolute, no harm bringing you there." He stood. "I'm just doing it to teach those idiots a lesson. With you around, I'm even more powerful."

"Why weren't you on the same side as them?" Renji asked, glancing at the others.

"Didn't I tell you? I dislike them! You become enemies if you dislike each other. That's what Hell is like."

"Since you're condemned in Hell," Rukia gazed up at the male. "You must have committed heinous crimes too, right?"

"Indeed. I deserve to be in Hell for everything I've done." Kokuto moved past Chad's bed. "But there are also those who would betray their hearts to the darkness for the ones they loved."

He stopped by the door.

"Alright, let's get going to Hell."

"Right..." Renji nodded, glancing back at Rukia, who had grabbed his wrist.

"Are you really going to trust him?" She asked.

"What choice do we have, Rukia?" The redhead grumbled. "I don't like this anymore than you, but what other way can we get Sanura back? We've _got_ to get her back, and for that, we need his help."

"Even if he's telling the truth," Rukia's grip tightened. "Once we entered, would that not be playing into the hands of those men?"

"I know that...But we've still got to go." Several emotions flickered through his eyes.

"We'll go then." Rukia nodded, dropping her hand.

"Hurry up and get ready." Kokuto stretched his back. "I'm opening the Gate to Hell."

Rukia took several steps forward.

"Renji, when the time comes," She murmured to her friend. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. If I have to, I'll use _that _to bring all of us back here." He nodded.

"I'll entrust it to you." She nodded.

"No big deal." He shrugged.

**-;-**

"Shuren-sama, it seems they've entered Hell."

Sanura's eyes snapped up from the lava beneath her. One of the hybrid's escape attempts had nearly worked, so they had moved her immediately.

"Is that so?" The leader hummed. "Is Murakumo back?"

"No." Worm Man peeled off his mask. "He is taken by Hell's Will."

"He's sunk to the depths of Hell."

"To revive him, we need a tremendous amount of time." Worm Man shook his head.

"He's always so rash..." Shuren sighed. "Go then, take Taikon and Garogai with you."

"Yes." Worm Man faded into the shadows.

"You can't keep me here forever." Sanura growled at Shuren.

"I can do whatever I damn well please. You're in no position to be telling _me_ things like that."

"It's the truth. One way or another, I'll get out of here. I'll escape or I'll die, just you wait." She snarled.

"Keep dreaming, honeydew." Shuren laughed, tossing his purple hair. "With your strength, we'll be free again."

**-;-**

"Welcome to Hell. This is the entrance to Hell." Kokuto gestured to the vast expanse of building-like white cubes.

"This is far from what I imagined." Renji hummed peering around.

"This is your first time here too?" Uryu gave him an odd look. "Isn't Hell under Shinigami jurisdiction?"

"No," Rukia answered the Quincy's question. "It's under our surveillance. We're forbidden to intervene in anything that is related to Hell."

"But it feels really nauseating in here." He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "In such an environment, someone with low reitsu would have fainted already. Kokuto!"

"Their base is at the lowest level of Hell." The Sinner put one hand on his hip. "Let's get running."

He leapt off the platform the small group had emerged upon, followed closely by said group.

The moment their feet hit the blue walkway, the Shinigami, Quincy and Sinner began running.

"Who are they?" Uryu asked, his question directed to Kokuto about the people watching them. "Humans?"

"They're Sinners too. They gave up fighting."

"Give up fighting?" Renji was astonished, glancing at the man from his spot near the front.

"Yeah. Why do you think the Sinners in Hell still have their powers? So that we can rebel against the Hell Guards. To let us know how insignificant we really are. No matter how the Sinners train, we are no match for the Guards. Those guys have been through a lot, now they're just hoping to die. Pretty much all useless and brain dead. Even so, we resist."

"Our source of energy is our resentment and memories. That is what reminds us, and keeps us the way we are."

Kokuto was quiet a moment, and his purple eyes flickered backwards.

"Seems like they've discovered you." He growled.

"What's that?!" Renji yelled as a skeletal monster rose beside them all, gazing blankly with glowing yellow eyes.

"He's the Hell Guard, the Hell's Will."

"He is the one..." Rukia stared as she picked up her pace.

"He catches Sinners, inflicts pain on them, and eats them completely."

"Wouldn't that kill you?!" Uryu sent Renji a horrified expression, which was returned.

"No, it won't." Kokuto shook his head. "You'd be revived. There's many Sinners here who have been eaten and revived repeatedly, until his heart is dead. Be careful, it applies to you too. Once you're killed, you'll be chained and you will be locked up here forever."

The pursuing Guard slapped his hand onto the walkway, and the small group leapt higher onto the odd blocks.

As they ran, another Guard surfaced and they leapt over it.

"Just how many are there?" Uryu snapped.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji sent his zanpakuto flying.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia blasted snow towards them.

"Rihito Rinto!" Uryu's bow materialized and waves of blue arrows accompanied the two attacks. Their combined attack disorientated the Hell Guards long enough for them to dart past.

A thin blast of purple reitsu pushed them all away.

"That just now..." Kokuto shared at the shot the Hell's Guard had been. "That was a Hollow's power."

"Sanura!" Renji spun around, looking for the girl.

A shimmering purple outline appeared, and Sanura gave them her harshest glare.

"I told you not to come rescue me!" She snarled.

"Well, we're here now." Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Where can we find you?"

Sanura's dual eyes locked onto Kokuto, then followed something they couldn't see.

"He's a Sinner." The teen pointed at their guide.

"I'm Kokuto." The man gave a sarcastic half bow. "The air here is bringing out your dormant power. If you aren't careful it may run amok."

"Shit." Sanura's eyes moved to something they couldn't see again. "I'm gonna have a serious talk with you when I see you, Renji."

The last thing they saw of Sanura was her demon glare.

"What was that?"

"Enshi." Renji answered, face paler than usual. "She uses it to spy or communicate on things far away from her."

They were quiet.

"Let's go." Kokuto headed down another walkway.

They ran in silence for several more minutes.

"How did she know it was me?" The tattooed male asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You're the most reckless of all of us, idiot." Rukia snorted, rolling her eyes. "It was either gonna be you or Ichigo. But Ichigo has no powers, so it was you who wanted the rescue mission."

"What's wrong, Ishida?" Renji asked the still blank faced male.

"I've seen an out of control Kurosaki," The Quincy muttered. "But I imagine that Aizen-san would be much, _much_ worse. If this place is like he said, then Hell is a dangerous place for her."

They continued running.

Left turn.

Right turn.

Left.

Right.

And then down a straight stretch.

"It's a dead end!" Rukia yelled.

"That's fine, jump down!" Kokuto shouted back.

The group of four leapt into the darkness below the odd blocks, and fell into a cloud of glowing purple smoke.

When they landed, it was on ginormous lotus shaped platforms in a pool of water.

"What is this place?" Uryu asked, looking around.

"Is this a grave?" Renji stared up at huge, obviously dead, Hell Guard skewered by a blade in the deep hole hole set in the middle. "Where's Sanura?"

"There's no one here!" The voice was followed by laughter, and the rescue team immediately found the culprit, Worm Man.

"It's you guys! Give Sanura back to us!" Renji yelled, shaking his fist.

"You can have her..." Fat Man yelled, looking as though he was going to bellyflop onto the group. "But she's got to help us first~!"

"Stop kidding yourself!" Renji pointed his Zabimaru at the man.

"I can finally take off this uncomfortable cloak~!" Fat Man ripped it off, along with the mask. "I'm Taikon. Nice to meet you!"

All four intruders made a disgusted face.

He was overly obese. With his belly protruding over his jagged black loincloth and stubby legs. His hair was pale blond and his cheeks and belly were adorned by four purple tear-shapes.

Worm Man discarded his cloak.

"My name is Gunjo." He was thin, tall, and muscular. Long dark hair cascaded from beneath bandages that wrapped around his upper face. Two scars descended from where his eyes should be.

Big Arms ripped off his own cloak, revealing a red-skinned man with deep green hair, braided to the side. His yellow eyes were shadowed by his green hair.

"Me, Garogai...Freedom."

"This a precarious environment." Gunjo's jaw set in a firm line. "Those who are uninvited, please leave."

"Give back Sanura!" Renji yelled, launching Zabimaru at Taikon.

A cloud of dust rose, and Garogai jumped down through it. Renji leapt out of the way.

"Too slow." Gunjo snarled, lashing out with his worm extensions.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji lashed back, sending the man scurrying away.

Rukia let loose a Kido at Garogai who was about to attack again.

Taikon fluidly slid up behind the redhead, smashing an arm out, only to be sent flying backwards by Uryu's arrows.

**-;-**

Sanura had long given up on knawing her chains, settling for glaring at Shuren.

"Why do you glare at me?" He asked, flipping his long purple bangs.

"You kidnapped me." She snorted, glare intensifying. "And since I can't knaw through these stupid chains, I'll settle for glaring at you."

"It won't do you much good." He waved his hand lazily in her direction.

Sanura huffed.

_**'**_**How come you haven't blasted him with a fucking Cero!?****_' _**Hichigo screeched.

'_If I use a Cero, it would likely rebound and hit me. I don't know how strong this cage is._'

'**Then use one of those...Kido things.**'

"Ye lord!" Shuren snorted at her snarl.

"Are you praying now, milady?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou Number Seventy-Three: Soren Sokatsui!"

Two highly condensed blasts of blue reitsu roared toward Shuren, who threw himself to the ground.

"Damn you." Shuren snarled.

"Bakudou Number Seventy-Three: Touzanshou." An inverted blue pyramid grew around the woman.

Shuren pushed himself from the ground, stalking around her barrier like a hungry wolf.

"You can't use that forever." He growled.

"Your chains aren't working anymore." Sanura laughed, clutching her sides.

Sure enough, the barrier had stopped the flow of reitsu.

"Hadou Number One: Sho." Sanura blasted off the chains around her limbs.

Shuren's hands ignited in flame and he swung at her barrier.

"Sho." The cage blasted open, and Sanura caught footing in the air.

Her barrier wavered and then dropped.

Shuren leapt, chains following his moves.

**-;-**

Sanura grumbled, thoroughly pissed.

After struggling with Shuren, avoiding his chains, he had finally caught her.

"You're not escaping again." The Sinner patted her head and she snapped at his fingers. "So feisty."

"Fuck you." Sanura hissed, eyes narrowed.

Her legs were tucked under her, shackled together and to his golden throne. Her arms were also shackled, though not together...

Shuren didn't make the same mistakes twice, and his hair was still sizzling slightly from where the Shakkahou had hit him.

Her hands were lifted above her head, and her neck was chained to the throne, so if she tried to escape...She would choke herself to death.

"I hate you." She stated, eyes sharp as she stared at him.

"I know."

They were quiet.

"But I don't care." Shuren laughed. "You realize I could do absolutely anything to you, and you couldn't lift a finger."

"I can so move my fingers, you son of a bitch!"

**SR- What have I done!? -pulls hair- I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I should just die right now! I'm filthy! Dirty! Garbage...! -breaks down into sobs-**

**Kurohane Ookami- [-looks innocent- me? Spoil? Never... So, is Ichigo and Rukia gonna be a pairing or what?] **_-nods- hellz yeah._

**Pairings Discovered:**

**Grimmjow/Isane**

**Renji/Sanura**

**Starrk/Harribel**

**Ichigo/Rukia**


	18. Escape Verse

"Your friend is farther ahead." Kokuto gasped for breath. For the moment the group of four had lost their attackers in the chaotic dust.

"What?" Renji growled, eyes shifting downward. "She'll just have to hold on a little longer. We need to get rid of these...Sinners. Kokuto, you go on ahead."

The four of them leapt for different opponents.

"Right. Just keep heading down. I'll meet you in the desert, just follow the path."

Renji smirked, facing Garogai.

"Bankai! Let's finish our fight from the Human World here...Once and for all!"

**-;-**

Sanura awoke from a _rather_ uncomfortable nap when her hands suddenly dropped.

A lightning shaped sword was impaled behind her.

Sanura rubbed her wrists as the shackles fell off, and then gazed around.

Having absolutely no idea where Shuren was, it was a bit odd to find her friend's silver-haired guide standing in front of her.

"You're Kokuto." She hummed, snapping the links near her neck and ankles.

"And you're..." He paused.

"Sanura Aizen." She stood, tugging what little clothing she had left into a more comfortable place. Blood oozed from a wound above her eye and on her shoulder.

"A pleasure." He gave his mocking bow again.

"Can we leave now? Where's Renji?" She frowned, glancing around. "And the others?"

"Back fighting Shuren's goons."

"Shhh!" Sanura pressed her hand against his mouth, leaning forward. "Don't say the name of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I swear he's got this weird radar thing that-"

She stopped, pulling her hand away.

"Did you just _lick_ me?" She stared at her hand.

"We should get going." Kokuto moved to grab his sword. "But I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Sanura pulled on her hair back into it's hightail.

"I want you to free me." He grinned, the sword flashing away.

"If I have the power. Now can we _please_ get out of here? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named might be around and I really don't want a repeat fight."

Sanura strode forward with quick steps, hair sway from side to side in time with her hips.

Kokuto lifted his visible eyebrow and then followed.

The moment they breached the edge of Shuren's base, he stopped dead, sword in hand.

"Kokuto?" Sanura turned. "Aren't you-"

She poked the curved black sword in her chest.

"You _fucking_ son of a _bitch_." She snarled, reitsu growing. "I agree to help you and you try to fucking _kill_ me! That's a _great_ way to earn someone's trust!"

Kokuto shrugged, yanking the sword out and sending it flying towards her again.

Sanura clutched her already shredded kosode to her profusely bleeding wound.

The sharp tang of blood filled her nose.

"I just had to fucking drop my swords, didn't I?" The hybrid wailed, dodging another attack only to be caught in a chain.

Kokuto sent his sword flying at her again, this time the sword spearing her stomach.

Blood dripped down her legs in rivulets, drenching the dark ground black.

Seconds later, when yet another wound had been given to her, Sanura roared.

Her beast-side surfaced, ripping at the ground with sharp claws and scrambling fingers.

**-;-**

"She is indeed much, much worse than Kurosaki."

Renji turned to Uryu.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." The Quincy pointed into the distance.

Two beams of purple reistu blasted through the sky and faint screeching echoed it's presence.

"We have to stop her." Renji bolted forward, throwing himself towards his turquoise-haired friend as fast as he could.

**-;-**

Renji bolted, slicing at Sanura and trying to avoid the deadly claws and horns on her fingers.

"Sanura!" He yelled, sidestepping one of her frantic swipes. "It's me!"

She roared in response.

Renji lifted his arms.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Gold lines appeared on his arms and hands, vanishing under his kosode sleeves.

"This is the last one!" Kokuto grinned, one last chain swinging from his body and he made to swing again.

It was obvious what the Sinner had done; Sanura's blood coated the ground and still dripped from her wounds. In her rage, she had mutilated Shuren beyond dying and being revived. He was a bloody, lava covered mess on the ground.

The gold on Renji's arms smacked onto Sanura and blue reitsu flew around her.

"Return to the Human World." The redhead smiled as reasoning filtered back into the hybrid's dual eyes.

"NO!" Kokuto screamed as she vanished.

"Serves you right." Renji snorted.

Sanura roared, struggling against the spell returning her back to the Living World.

**-;-**

Kenpachi shifted in his spot beside the broken Gate of Hell, his zanpakuto rattling in its sheath.

Gin stood on the opposite side, Grimmjow beside him.

The three sat in silence before there was a blinding flash of blue light, and Sanura appeared with a screech.

"Sanura-chan!" Gin yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Kepachi grinned, rising slowly and partly unsheathing his zanpakuto. "I've been bored out of my fucking mind. It's about _time_ you showed up!"

"Ah, Zaraki-taicho," Gin tilted his head. "I don't believe that's a good idea. Sanura's in a bit of a rage..."

"Screw that. This will be fun!" Kenpachi turned back to the female with the chiming of bells.

Sanura blankly stared at him, eyes focusing and un-focusing rapidly.

"Gin. Grimmjow..." She murmured, barely audible. "I'm...I can't..."

And then she fell.

Her turquoise hair fanned around her face as her eyes closed and her face grew pale.

Starrk glanced up from where he was standing in the temporary Gotei camp, holding out his arm as his captain dropped.

He grunted under her sudden weight.

"Look what I caught." The man turned to the blond woman beside him. She chuckled quietly.

"I will find Orihime-san." She turned away, moving for the bright pink tent that the other female was sharing with Yachiru.

**-;-**

Yamamoto's small meeting was interrupted by a Division member.

"I have a report, sir. Aizen-taicho has appeared again, and is in the care of our men." The man bowed out of the tent.

**-;-**

"You've got to try and save her! You understand me, woman!" Grimmjow lifted Orihime up by her shirt.

"Grimmjow," Szayel sighed, pushing up his glasses. "You've got to put the poor girl down so she can do her job."

Grimmjow let go.

The medical tent open, shedding light across the interior of the creamy canvas before it vanished.

"It is true." Ulquiorra's clam voice made Orihime stiffen. "Taicho is back."

"Well, she ain't in very good condition." Nnoitra snapped, arms folded across his thin chest.

"Well, she is here." The pale Shinigami nodded to Orihime. "And she is exceptional at what she does."

"Tch." Grimmjow spat, lowering beside his best friend and angrily fisting the bronze chain attached to her chest. "If she can cure Kitten-"

"I will." Orihime interrupted, pushing up her green sleeves. "I'll heal Aizen-chan."

She thrust her hands forward and a golden barrier spread over the hybrid.

It remained steady for several moments, before it wavered and shattered.

Ulquiorra placed a hand on her shoulder and the human tried again. This time the barrier held.

Tainted miasma seeped from Sanura's body and disappeared in seconds.

**-;-**

Sanura woke the next morning with a headache, and the feeling of somebody watching her.

"If you're going to sit there staring at me," She growled. "You'd better have a damn good reason."

Starrk chuckled from the opposite side of wherever she was.

"Ah, shut up." Grimmjow snorted as she opened her eyes.

"What happened? And why the fuck does my head hurt like...Hell?" She bolted upright despite her aches.

"Where is Renji? And Rukia and Uryu?" She hissed, making to stand.

Starrk and Grimmjow pushed her down.

"You're not healed yet! Stay still!" They demanded, wincing as she hit at them.

"Then get me a damn fucking healer so I can get the fuck out of here and save my friends!" She screamed, clawing at their shoulders.

"Starrk-san, Grimmjow-san, you can let her go."

The two automatically fled.

"Thank god." Sanura sighed at the sight of Unohana. "Can you please heal my head?! And the rest of me?"

"Very well. Though I ask you to stay as still as possible, Sanura-san." Unohana gave Sanura her signature creepy smile.

"I lived with Nnoitra. That smile doesn't faze me at all." She deadpanned, crossing her legs.

**-;-**

"Pardon me." Sanura glanced up as the tent-flap behind her opened.

"Kuchiki-san," She pulled up her sleeves and tied her sash before turning. "What do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"There is nothing here, why is it that you are hurrying?" The captain asked, face calm and blank.

"I left everyone in Hell." Sanura snorted, crossing her arms. "Renji, Rukia, and Uryu...They're still there."

"So what?"

"I left them. Your sister is in Hell. And I'm here." The hybrid clutched her head. "I've got to get them out."

"If they decided that you would be the one to escape, think of their intentions." Byakuya stared down at her. "Sorry to intrude."

"That was the most pointless visit I've had." Sanura deadpanned, staring at his retreating back. She patted down her clothes, and smoothed the captain's haori on the bed before leaving after him.

**-;-**

"Aizen-san," Toshiro placed on hand on his blade. "What are you doing? You're still recovering."

"I don't give a damn." She glared. "And you can try to stop me, but it's not in your best intentions."

Toshiro frowned, and then he leapt forward.

"I told you, Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro turned, staring at the teen now standing in front of the broken Gate. The copy faded into the air. "You've just made a fool of yourself."

Ukitake stepped forward, concern in his eyes.

"I'll be back soon, with Renji, Rukia and Uryu." She nodded and then dove into the Gate.

* * *

******Kurohane Ooksmi- [*pats* you aren't garbage, sweetie. We all know that the garbage hides under my bed, and you aren't under my bed, so you can't be garbage. ] **_That's true. Alright, you are no longer given permission to guess pairings. I told you them. –signs official document- _********

**Hikiri -[lol at the death the kid reference in your notes...i remember this movie now,****  
****though m****emories of nobody is still my favourite, shortly followed by diamond****  
****dust rebellion . well...rick em rack em rack em rake, stick that sword into that snake!] **_Thank you. Thank you. Death the Kid is great! My favourite actually, in Soul Eater, closely follow__ed by Blackstar. I'm debating doing another movie, not sure about it though. And -salutes- yes ma'am!_


	19. Crack Chapter: Songs

Sanura and Shuren stared.

Their eyes didn't move, and though Sanura was stuck in a cage, her glares sent goosebumps climbing up the Sinner's arms.

Suddenly, the female smirked. Shuren lifted a brow.

Through the dead silence, Sanura's voice rang out.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~!"

Shuren shuddered.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~!"

He shook his head, setting his mind to the plans he was making, and thankfully he could tune her out.

**-;-**

When Sanura got bored of '_The Song that gets on Everybody's Nerves_' aka Hell in a Song, she began another one.

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…This is the song that never ends! It goes on and-"

"Will you stop?" Shuren rubbed his ears, surprised they weren't bleeding.

"Some people started singing it-" Sanura ignored him, singing louder.

His subordinates had long since started heading for the World of the Living. Shuren smacked his head against a nearby wall.

**-;-**

"Give back Sanura!" Renji yelled, pointing his sword at Shuren, who bolted over to the cage and unlocked it.

"Some….people….started singing it…" Sanura yawned, eyes drooping as Shuren pulled her out.

"Here take her. Get her away from me." Shuren snarled, shoving the exhausted Sanura into Renji's arms. "Take her out of here, and don't ever come back!"

Renji watched him leave, confusion flitting across his face.

"What did you do?" The redhead asked the female.

"I sung….annoying….songs for a week straight." She murmured, eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Fight Verse

"Sanura, I was just about to come visit you." Kokuto laughed, eyeing her new clothes. "Wasn't expecting you to come here. Are you here for revenge?"

Sanura flipped him off.

"Why are you here then?" The silver-haired man frowned.

"I came for my friends, dammit." She snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Your friends?" The scarred man tilted his head. "You don't seem to know this place. They've all been bound by the Hell's chain. Look."

Kokuto gestured to the tree beside him, cast in glowing orange shadows from the lava below their raised island.

Sanura's eyes flickered over the branches, anger crossing her face.

"Renji! Ishida!" The female yelled, horror crossing her face. Both males were wrapped in chains and hanging from the branches.

Their skin had shrivelled and their bodies were skeletal. Ishida's bright clothing hung off his body, and Renji's head was slumped forward.

"The guys are not taken yet," Kokuto sighed. "But no rush; the petite Shinigami woman is ready."

He lifted his sword from where he had impaled it into the long forgotten skull of one of the Hell's Will, and slashed it through the air.

A large puff of smoke, like somebody appearing from a magic trick, billowed beside him. Fire raged in the middle before magma spew from the fire and a lump appeared.

Rukia broke from within the molten orange, gasping for breath and falling onto all fours.

"Rukia!" Sanura's eyes widened. The petite Shinigami heaved for breath, and then a white yukata sudden fell around her body.

"Sanura, why are-" Rukia lifted her head, letting out a small grunt as Kokuto yanked her up and over to him by the chain falling from her chest.

"The rule is simple in Hell." He sneered, holding her higher as she struggled to breath. "Those that are bound by the chains can be revived countlessly. If you don't break the chain, you'll never get out of this place."

Sanura's shoulders drooped.

"I'll break the chains then." She growled.

"How dependable." Kokuto smirked. "You'll break my chains too, right?"

"That won't happen. I'll defeat _you_." Sanura lifted her sword and pointed it towards him. She vanished seconds later and Kokuto dropped Rukia to block Sanura's attack.

Sanura jumped backwards, dodging Kokuto's furious and chaotic attacks. She leapt from branch to the ground and then back, moving her own sword only when his got too close.

"Idiot." Kokuto grabbed her neck, dragging her down to the ground. "You think you can defeat me without the mask?"

He hurled her to the ground, choking on air. Even though she was short of breath, Sanura caught her footing and glared daggers at the Sinner.

She met his blade with her own.

"You're too naïve. No matter how resolute you are, you'll never beat me like this."

The Sinner threw a heavy blow, knocking the hybrid along the ashy ground to the edge of the island, where she tumbled off.

She let out a loud scream, instinct flaring. Kokuto laughed, striding to the edge and peering down.

Sanura snarled up at him, swinging on the end of the long chain of Santa Teresa.

"Clever trick." He wedged his foot along the edge of the crescent holding her up and pushing with all his might. Sanura threw herself upwards, easily pulling up Santa Teresa and catching it as Kokuto teetered along the edge.

The Sinner, however, staggered backwards as he caught his balance. Santa Teresa shrank into Sanbimu again.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Sanura snarled, firing a Getsuga.

"That's right." He ran forward, grabbing her arms and sending the female sailing into the tree.

Sanura sprang back, staggering a few steps to the side and then back. She lifted her dual-coloured eyes, which were ringed in black. The white bone that made her mask crept along the edges of her eyes.

She snarled, clawing it off her face.

"What's the matter?" Kokuto tilted his head, using Shunpo to move forward. "What are you afraid of?"

She hissed, turning to swing a fist into his face.

"Maybe that the other you will destroy the world?"

"For your information," The turquoise-haired captain planted her hands on her hips. "I don't have '_another me'_. I'm me. Sanura Aizen, only-born Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, Captain of the only half Division."

Kokuto continued on like he hadn't heard her, which he probably didn't; what with the delusions in his head and all.

"Then don't come here again." He sent her flying again, following after it to slam his sword at her own. "You are safe, because you turned into the monster. Without that, you can't do bull."

Blue reitsu snapped around his sword and arms.

"Who do you think I am? Ichigo?" She laughed, snapping her fist out into his nose.

Kokuto stepped backwards and they engaged their swords again.

"Didn't I say," Kokuto growled, pushing against her blade. "In a world that is void of hopes, resentments and memories are what keep a person sane?"

"How should I know? I've been sitting a cage for the past while. _Idiot_."

"Revenge is what drives me." He jeered, pushing her to the ground and into the path of a small lava stream. Orange oozed up against her wrist. The sword in her hand transformed.

Sanura hissed, thrashing uselessly against Kokuto's leg. Lifting her free arm, Sanura pointed the barrel of Los Lobos at the male and fired off a blue Cero.

Kokuto was thrown backwards and Sanura moved away.

"Hate me more!" The silver-haired Sinner laughed, watching as she gingerly checked her wrist. "It will make you more powerful!"

They dashed forward, and Sanura suddenly found herself flying through the air to impale herself on a slab of rock. It pushed into her shoulder and she coughed, only to repeat the process.

Kokuto whipped her away and then lunged, a crazy Kenpachi-style grin on his face as he thrust his sword through her side.

Sanura screamed, white snapping around her body and eye-whites darkening. She clawed it away.

"Yes, that's what I want." The Sinner smirked, stepping back some. "Once the body is broken, it's easy to relapse. Since you can't escape from the monster, you might as well relent."

Renji's fingers twitched and as though Rukia could sense him, she turned.

"You can... do it...Sanura." The redheaded captain croaked, skin moving painfully tight against his jaw. Rukia nodded.

"Sanura!" She yelled. "You can do it!" Kokuto silenced the petite Shinigami by a hand around the throat.

"Keep quiet; the show is about to begin."

* * *

Sanura fell into her inner world as though through syrup, oozing to the ground.

Hichigo shivered inside the purple barrier, clawing at his head. Zangetsu stood nearby the male, as though to offer comfort.

"Hichigo..." The hybrid snarled lunging for the albino. "Quit it."

"So strong." Hichigo whimpered, tucking himself tighter. Sanura shifted before passing through the barrier.

Hichigo launched at her, and Sanura tucked him closer.

"Make it go away, Onee-chan." Hichigo quivered.

'_Where did that come from?_' Sanura blinked, but pet his head.

"What do you want to go away, Hichi?"

"The song. Make him stop singing."

It was true. There was a tenor voice flowing through the barrier, dipping and rising with Hichigo's sobs.

There was no body to the voice. So, Sanura did the next best thing.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? _

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day _

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai  
kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake _

_inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made _

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong _

_hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku _

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore _

_Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore? _

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong _

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu _

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made _

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore _

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne _

* * *

"Hear that, Sanura? Hell's Will has detected the change in your reitsu. They'll be here in no time to devour the person who might destroy Hell." Kokuto laughed. "Hurry up, and complete your transformation, Sanura, or you'll be eaten by them. But fret not; you'll be revived again. If you don't destroy Hell, you'll just have to keep reliving this."

There was a sudden surge of awareness, focused on their little island as Sanura clawed frantically at the mask and screeching like a banshee.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Who would want…to be a monster?" Everything fell silent as Sanura snarled. "Who would want to be a monster, because you can't get what you want? You want revenge? You're just make people as fucking miserable as you."

She lifted from her knees, brushing the stray strands of hair around her face away.

"Revenge is just the path you took to escape your sufferings. I wanted to save my friends, but I won't sacrifice innocent bystanders to do it."

"Sanura! Run, Sanrua!" Rukia fought against Kokuto's hold as one of the Hell's Wills rose behind her.

"I swore to myself that I'd bring them back," She drew herself up. "_And I will_!"

The Hell's Will behind her lifted its hand, and sent it crashing down on Sanura's body.


	21. Heal Verse

Gold retisu danced from beneath the Hell's Will's large hand, and Kokuto laughed, still holding onto Rukia's chain as he grinned.

"She's going on a rampage after all!" The Hell's Will took on the golden glow as well, but it's body began to disintegrate. "That's good! Go ahead and destroy them like that!"

But as the hand vanished, it revealed Sanura, who wasn't squished.

"What's that?" Kokuto's remaining eye went wide.

The woman's hair floated around her, sunset-streaked ocean amongst the gold. Reitsu bubbled over half her face, and her arms and chest.

The waving gold tendrils of the gold power moved like a backwards geyser and shot a single beam into the sky before vanishing. A wind ripped through the area and Kokuto dropped Rukia to get a stable spot on his branch.

The glowing eyes of the Hell's Wills that had gathered lowered as they knelt to the ground.

Rukia went flying.

Renji and Uryu dropped as their chains were cut.

The petite Shinigami screeched as she fell, only to hit a hard chest. She was placed on the ground and Rukia coughed once before looking at her saviour as her chain dropped.

Rukia blinked up at Sanura.

Her entire left arm was covered in white-gold armour, with a skull sitting on her shoulder. The armour continued over her chest, and to the other shoulder. A skull sat on half of the hybrid's face, and her long hair was draped over her right shoulder, held in place by a section of more white-gold. Sanura's normal shoes were replaced with a pair of white-gold high heeled boots.

"What is...that form!?" The Sinner growled, shock flitting through his eye. "What did you do?"

"Kokuto, did your sister want revenge?" Sanura asked, new information dawning through her mismatched eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Did your sister desire such a cycle of killing? You cannot fight hate with more hate. All you have done is drag your sister into a never ending cycle of suffering. What my friends entrusted me with is not the desire for revenge." The hybrid lifted her fist and clenched it. "It's the desire to stop you. To protect them!"

Rukia gasped, stiffening.

"Can't you tell? Hell is clinging to me. It would even go to the extent of helping an outsider like me, to prevent your escape!"

"Hell is helping...a monster?" Kokuto stared as she began to glow gold. "That could never happen! You're the same as me!"

The Sinner leapt, screaming at Sanura, who stood with her one revealed eye narrowed.

"You're right. Just like you, I'm a monster." She raised her blade. "But unlike you, I choose to help people with my powers. Not kill them."

She flung a large bolt of energy at the man, who snarled as it hit. It destroyed his chains, ripped apart half the island, and threw Kokuto to the edge.

He pushed himself up, panting, and gushing crimson.

"The chains are..." Kokuto felt over his torso and his wrists. "I'm free. I'm finally free."

He threw his head back and laughed, freezing when a wall of chains burst up behind him. Kokuto's eyes widened in horror.

"What's going on!? Stop it!"

"Those chains are your punishment for going against Hell." Sanura pointed a finger at him, glowing with gold reitsu. "Kokuto! Fall to the depths of Hell, and repent for your sins once again!"

The island around the Sinner crumbled as he was dragged down. Sanura helped Rukia up and returned to the forgotten Hell's Will's' skull in the center.

"I did it." Sanura's quiet voice murmured, pulling Rukia away from her examination of the Shinigami robes she'd regained. "I did it!"

"Sanura," Rukia stood. "Nice job. We need to find Renji and Uryu."

"Right." The hybrid nodded. She took not even two steps before she froze, eyes wide. Blood spurted from wounds that had been held off while she was fighting and the hybrid coughed up blood.

"Sanura!"

"Renji! Uryu!" Rukia smiled despite Sanura's situation. "You're alright!"

"Of course we are!" Uryu snorted.

"Sanura! Are you alright!?" Renji's hands hovered over her bleeding body. "And what's with the armour!?"

Sanura spat out blood to the side and she grinned. "Dunno. Those Hells Will guys gave it to me."

She had to stop, coughing out more blood.

Blood blossomed from a newly returned wound to her stomach, and more blood dripped from the armour over her shoulder.

"They...gave me their strength."

"Why are you bleeding then!?" Uryu frowned, crouching beside them.

"I chose this. They lent me their power, and all the wound's I'd suffered here would come back all at once."

"Then give it back!" The Quincy grumbled. Sanura stopped again, breathing heavily.

"I'll get rid of it, once we get close enough to the Gates. The Hell's Will will attack us if I take it off." She grumbled, and lifted her hand to snap her fingers.

One of the smaller Hell's Will stepped forward, and it carefully lifted the group onto it's head before beginning the trek to the gate.

* * *

"Captain! The Gate!" Rangiku yelled, pointed to the broken doors.

"I can see that, Matsumoto!" Toshiro rolled his eyes. "It's fixing itself!"

"Ah~!" Gin grinned, shading his eyes with his hand. "Taicho must have rescued her friends~!"

The Gates remained opened a sliver, and Rukia stepped out, followed by Uryu.

Grimmjow peered around the door, and he blinked at his Captain. She was in Renji's arms, and gold flowed off of her, while blood dripped to the ground.

The hovering Hell's Will growled, its hand reaching for the two Shinigami before Renji darted out and the Gates slammed shut.

"That was close." The redhead grinned, making his way over to Orihime, who'd showed up when she heard the commotion. Ulquiorra was behind her, smoothing down his shirt.

"Aizen-chan!" Orihime scolded. "I just finished healing you!"

"So..rry." Sanura grinned cheekily at the ginger, before her eyes slid closed and her head dropped to the side.

"Think you can...?" Renji held his fellow Captain out.

"Sure thing, Renji-kun." Orihime gave him a strange smile, and gestured for him to follow her. She directed him to the tent Sanura had been in before, and asked for him to wait while she had a word with Shunsui, who had beckoned her over.

"Kyoraku-san, can I help you!?" The ginger tilted her head. Shunsui grinned.

"Yes, actually." The Captain nodded. "I've been given permission to meddle with Renji and Sanura's relationship. You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Hai! They're really cute together!" Orihime nodded, clasping her hands to her chest and getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "You want me to help!?"

"Yes! I've been thinking of several events..." Kyoraku rubbed his chin. Orihime pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled something on it.

"This is my email. We'll keep in contact and I'll help you plan things! There should be several events here in the World of the Living. I'll let you know!"

"Sure, sure! Go heal the poor girl!" The man vanished and Orihime hurried back to the tent.

* * *

When Sanura woke, she hurt all over and she had a headache.

"Ow." She muttered, moving to sit up. There were hands on her shoulders in seconds, pushing her back down.

"You're still healing, Sanura-taicho. Stay still."

"Ulquiorra?" Sanura's eyes narrowed against the light. The pale man smirked, and he nodded his head before retaking his seat beside her.

"What's going on?"

"You're adventure into Hell resulted in your injuries. Inoue-san has healed you to the best of her abilities, and you know how good that is. She said you would be sore for a few weeks, but should be able to return to duty when you woke. And I see she was right."

"My head hurts."

"She said that would also happen. Remain here. Abarai-taicho will keep you company."

Sanura's dual eyes slid to the side, where Renji gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head, while Ulquiorra left the room.

"You look like crap." The hybrid smirked and Renji laughed.

"You don't look much better."

"Are you okay?" Worry filtered through her eyes. "You were nearly dead when I got to you."

"I'm fine," Renji nodded, but his smile sliding off his face. "Thanks to you. You shouldn't have-"

"I couldn't leave you there." She interrupted, fist clenching the cotton blanket over her beaten body. "You'd die."

"Sanura-"

"I couldn't, Renji." She snarled, lifting herself upright.

"You should lie down. You'll hurt yourself." The redhead moved to push her down, but Sanura caught the front of his robes in her fist.

"No. _Listen_ to me. I could not leave you there. I like you too much. I couldn't let you die."

"Sanura-taicho," Ulquiorra reappeared, and he pushed her down with a strength he didn't look like he had. "Rest is what you need."

He handed her a cup filled with slightly glowing liquid, which she drained before passing out.

"You look a little shaken, Abarai-taicho." The former-Cuatro smirked. "Are you alright?"

* * *

**Please don't hurt me.**

**Hikiri- [GAH who was singing...what was that song...must find and download ...you have too many projects *pout*i was afraid you had stopped working with Sanura.] **_No, I'm sorry. The song was one of the Bleach endings. As for who was singing, it was Hell. That's my take on how Hell made the Vasto Lorde come out. And I know I have too many projects, I haven't stopped with Sanura, I'm just taking way to long of a break. I've made a list of everything I need to update, and this was top on it. I'm sorry for taking so long. _

**CrystalRose182- [This is an amazing fanfic! I love the sanura and renji pair! Please,please,please, PLEASE! Please update soon!:D] **_I'm glad you think it's amazing. Did you read The Cero Shinigami? It came before this. And it's not soon, but I updated!_


End file.
